Precious Ones
by Hulkishpower
Summary: It's hard to find wholehearted connections in life. Bonds that never break. Relationships that stumble and crash but still come together again, smoothing over the fractures and breaks and becoming sturdier. It's hard to love someone, with so many different types of love. Even so, when faced with trouble, one can never give up hope for a better life with their precious ones.
1. First bond: Rawaka

Disclaimer: Kushina doesn't belong to me. Nor does Minato. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

UPDATED: 2/21/10

* * *

"Kushina-sama, please, go to your bedroom. We servants cannot rest when the princess is here in the royal library, studying herself to death!" Sano, the head servant, cried out.

In turn, the red haired, silvery-black eyed princess of whirlpool just looked up from her books and smiled guiltily.

Her long, red hair fell to her waist, and she wore the finest red and green silk clothes. Her earlobes held gold, dangling earrings, and around her delicate neck she had a fine chain of silver with a circular pendant. In one hand, she gently held the end of a brush, halfway to the paper, wet with black ink. The other hand was on the ornately carved table, softly resting her fingers against the aging papers.

"I'm sorry for all this trouble, Sano," she replied smoothly, smiling her guilty smile. "It's just that I was so fascinated by our tax regulations, I didn't know how late it was! And..I have been trying to organize some of these records." she shuffled through the many booklets scattered across the table. "There are too many records for one thing and I thought it would be best for the country if I accurately marked all of them down,"

Sano, the elderly, aging woman wearing a simple, white/gray robe with silver earrings, sighed gently. Despite her rather colorless garb, she never failed to make herself known to the crowd. She was also known as the fierce protector of the beautiful princess. She had personally helped deliver Princess Kushina and had taken care of her ever since. When the girl's mother died soon after she was born she had taken it up on herself to become the Whirlpool's only royal princess' caretaker.

Sano had seen to it that Kushina-hime grew up to be the finest princess ever, and looking at her, sixteen years old and already so into making her country a better place, she couldn't help but feel proud.

"I understand that you are simply wanting to make things better for our people," she stated, hiding her inner feelings, "but, you must still get some rest. You have been in the library since dawn and now it is midnight. You hardly ate your meals, and you've hardly budged from your chair except to retrieve more records! You must retire to your bedroom! His majesty would be most unhappy if you were to fall ill,"

The princess' shining eyes suddenly drooped. She did not want her father to be sad over her. Because her mother had died giving birth to her, her father was very protective. Her brothers, Shinzou and Temjin too, cherished her and cared for her very much.

Knowing that she'd won, Sano smiled triumphantly and helped the delicate princess from her stately chair. The rest of the servants obediently bowed their heads low and spread away from the door to make room for Kushina.

The male guards stationed around the library bowed down deeply and swung open the doors. Although Kushina had a delicate build and her sweet face and smile often brought forth the conclusion of her being a frail person, she was one of the master swordsmen in the royal family. As such, all of the soldiers and the political leaders of the land held great respect for the princess, with her astounding skills in fighting as well as in intellect and grace and beauty.

All the land proclaimed that they had a boundless future ahead of them, with a wise, powerful king and strong, handsome, intelligent princes and his kind princess. The road ahead of them was clear, the people were sure of it. They trusted the royal family with absolute certainty.

Making her way over to her room, Kushina looked up into the dark, starless night. The moon was barely visible, and just the slightest of crescents brought out the glimmering light. Without the tall, fire stands around the courtyard and around the hallways, she would definitely be lost. The chilly air that assaulted her open, creamy skin made her shiver involuntarily. Today was a dark night.

The servants at her bedroom door swiftly bowed and opened the sliding paper frame doors. Smiling kindly at the servants to thank them for their service, Kushina stepped into her magnificent room. It was very wide and spacious, with half the room split by a thin, see through white cloth with silver flower designs. On the other side of that curtain, one could see the large bed and pillows, as well as several vases of flowers. On the side closer to the door, however, was simply decorated with a carved table and stools and drawers placed along the walls. Fans and a portrait of herself decorated the walls, and the drawer was piled with books.

Kushina, taking in the familiarity of her room, lightly shuffled the curtain out of the way and entered her personal space. When looked from the outside, it appeared to be the same size as the other part of the room, but in truth, the rest of that room fanned out to the sides, making it triple the size of first part. The walls hid the actual size from view.

Sano gestured to the servants to leave. Kushina, then raised a hand to halt them. "Ah, please, could you bring in a bath? I wish to bathe,"

Sano widened her eyes. "So late into the night? Princess, I think it will be better if you bathed early in the morning. It is still winter, even if it's slowly fading away to spring. It is cold, and you mustn't get wet,"

"But it isn't like I am going to go outside, Sano. Also, I have been sitting all day long, and I would like to loosen up a bit before going to sleep. Otherwise, I would never fall asleep, not with all these thoughts in my head!" Kushina persisted, widening her eyes and tilting her head adorably.

Unable to resist, Sano sighed once more and allowed the servants to go through with the request. If the princess wanted a bath, who was she to stop her? "Very well,"

XXXXXXXXXX

The light splashing of steamy water could be heard in the spacious room.

"My lady, I hear that he is coming to meet you in two days," Sano softly said as she combed Kushina's wet, red hair.

Kushina, currently sitting in the steaming bathtub, her clothes cast away carefully to the side, looked up curiously. "By "him," you mean..?"

Sano looked at the princess in surprise. "Why, I thought you would know by now. Were you so caught up with the taxes that you forgot such important things in your life?" she teased.

The princess blushed lightly. "I don't know what you are talking about," She said stubbornly. "Who's coming to see me?"

"Why, your betrothed, of course!" Sano faintly smiled as Kushina "eeped" and turned completely red.

Blushing, she dived into the hot water. Sano chuckled at the girl's embarrassment and continued to comb her hair. "I thought you'd already know and start fussing over your looks and preparations to meet him and such things. But, when I saw you, you were studying! It struck me so hard as to why you were so different today, but it seems you were plainly not notified yet,"

Kushina emerged, dripping, and while still red, turned to grasp one of Sano's hands. "He's coming? Oh, what am I going to do? I spent the last few days hardly sleeping and instead fighting and studying and such things that I must look terrible! What if he thinks I'm not pretty anymore?"

"My dear princess, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You, are simply dazzling and the Prince of the Fire country doesn't just like you for your looks. He loves you, and believe me when I say, 'love.' He loves you with all his heart and it's not just because of your beauty or intellect or strength or personality or whatever. He loves you because you are who you are,"

Kushina blushed a darker crimson. She sputtered, "..L-love?"

"Of course! Haven't you realized? The look in his eyes, anyone can tell that he cares for you very much. It's a good thing that he does, because I know you love him as well, and heaven forbid you marry to a person who doesn't love you back."

"M-me? Love him?"

"Yes. All my years of taking care of you, I know he is the one for you and the two of you were destined to be together. I had initially planned to assassinate his majesty if he had paired you with someone you didn't like, but fortunately, all's well that end's well." the head maid stated, not once raising her voice and delivering the statement in a normal voice.

"Sano! You do know that is treason?! And spoken so blatantly in front of the princess too!" Kushina gasped, horrified. Sano looked grave, then winked.

"Please keep it a secret, Kushina-sama. You'll do that for me, won't you? After all, it was planned for your good, anyway,"

Kushina let out an uncertain breath, then eased back into the water. "I'm glad father decided to follow my wishes when choosing the person to whom I'm to be betrothed to. I met the Hi no Kuni's prince while we were children, at the forests at our southern borders, and..we've met there secretly every year. I couldn't even imagine being promised off to someone else, someone I've never met, and...he promised to always protect me...to be there for me..." she got a faraway look in her eye "...and so when the issue of being betrothed came up, I asked father to engage me with the Hi no Kuni's prince.....and....at the same time, _he _fulfilled his promise to me by coming here and personally asking for my hand,"

Sano dreamily gazed up. "Yes, it was all incredibly romantic..when I first saw you bursting to tears when his majesty accepted, I thought you were sad, but it happened to be the exact opposite. I felt happy for you, but at the same time, it shocked me to know you had been secretly meeting and playing with him during our summer vacations at the borderline retreat. I had never known that, and it made me feel incompetent as your caretaker."

Kushina whipped around. "No! You are the best nanny anyone can ask for, Sano! I-I'm sorry if I made you feel that way—it was really selfish of me, I know."

"Well, putting yourself in danger like that without any guards or maids but just the prince was like asking for someone to kidnap you! But, you were also strong in the blade at that time as well, and so I suppose it is all right," Sano mused.

"I really, really thank you for everything you've done for me, I'm very grateful," Kushina smiled sadly.

Sano bowed her head. "At your service, my lady. Shall we get you dressed for bed?"

Rising from the tub, Kushina helped Sano wrap the white sheet around her slender frame. Drying herself off, she watched as Sano retrieved a white, silk robe and a sash. Walking over to the now dry Kushina, the elderly servant placed the robe around her shoulders and firmly tied the sash around her slim waist. She then pulled the thick covers of the bed back, and led Kushina by the hand to her soft mattress. "Oh, and Kushina-sama," Sano said, remembering something.

"Yes?"

"You know that your father's cousin has adopted a daughter?"

"Yes, I've heard. Her name..was Rawaka.. I believe?"

Sano grimly nodded. "I've heard that the girl was taken off the streets, and that she has no proper manners at all. It was pure charity and pity for her that your respectable relatives had chosen to take her in. That, and the fact that they have no children...well, I hear that she is learning to be noble, but still is having a hard time adjusting to her new lifestyle. Please watch out for her, princess. And I mean this both ways: to be kind to her like you are to everyone, and to be careful when in her company. Street-bred children are always troublemakers, the filth they are," Sano wrinkled her nose.

Kushina frowned. "I don't think that's nice at all, Sano. If she was truly filth, then I'm sure Obaa-sama and Ojii-sama wouldn't have adopted her at all. She's probably having a hard time adjusting, as you've said,"

"Either way, please take heed to my words,"

"I will, thank you Sano. Good night,"

Tucking in the red haired princess, Sano too whispered, "Good night,"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Rustle._

Deep into the night, Kushina woke up instantly to the sound of movement in her room. Her trained, warrior instincts told her that there was someone close...standing just beside her cabinets and vanity mirror to her left. As a princess, she had come into contact with more than one attempt on kidnapping, and so, with practiced ease, she silently slipped her arm out of her covers and reached for her sword on the wall beside her.

Straining her ears, she tried to pick up on what the infiltrator was doing, but instead of the careful steps toward her bed, she heard—her drawers opening?

In the darkness, she caught the glimmer of something shiny and silver... Burglary!

The thief tucked the item into his/her shirt, and sprinted out the curtain, jumping out the side window. Pivoting up and out of the bed, Kushina pulled her sword from the wall and slipped on some light shoes. Gracefully jumping out the same window, she ran swiftly after the disappearing outline of the thief. Goodness, how useless were the guards these days?

With her superior agility and speed, she caught up to the thief quickly. The thief, registering a presence behind him/her, jumped rapidly out of the way to dodge the near silent slash of Kushina's sword. The nimble but uncontrolled movement told the battle trained princess many things. That this person did not learn technical martial arts, but rather, learned them through experience and fights.

The thief, wearing a bandana over his/her face so that only his/her eyes were visible, was clad in black head to toe and was very hard to discern against the darkness of the night. In this alley between buildings, there were no guards around. Kushina inwardly bit her lips. _What a great situation to be in, _ she thought grudgingly.

"Hand over what you took from me, and I will show mercy," she said calmly, meeting the thief's glare with a controlled expression. The thief, in response, ran towards her in desperate fury. Kushina simply brought her blade up, and saying, "lets see what you look like," swiped cleanly through the air and perfectly sliced off one end of the bandana. The black cloth dropped to the ground, and Kushina gasped.

"Y-you? How..why..?"

Rawaka, her new cousin, spat on the ground in anger. Here she was, caught in the middle of stealing, with no weapon, and cornered by the prissy princess who happened to have a sword that she could swing around.

"Why, _sorry_, your highness," her voice dripped with sarcasm. Rawaka's opinion of Kushina was not very high. Everyone praised her and loved her, so she must be spoiled, right? She'd never talked to the princess up front, but had seen her at some public arrangements, and saw how finely dressed she was, with all her sparkling finery, and that stupid smiling face...che. Rawaka hadn't been too shabbily dressed either, in silk clothes befitting her new station as one of the royal family, but somehow, the princess pissed her off.

It didn't help that she didn't hear much about her yet, either. She had just been adopted not too long ago, and so Rawaka had no knowledge of Kushina's skill with a sword. She merely thought that the princess dragged a sword out in desperation. Well, she couldn't be more wrong.

"I wanted this, alright?!" Rawaka threw down a silver necklace with a chain that came down to a person's mid chest. It had a sparkling, mystical gleam to the beautifully fashioned pendant that had a leaf dancing in the whirlpool.

Kushina's eyes widened at the object, and slowly bent down to pick it up. Her eyes went foggy.

"If, if you had asked me, then I would have been happy to give you any of my belongings. There was no need to steal," she said quietly. Sadly looking at the necklace, Kushina pressed it to her heart.

Rawaka snorted. "Yeah, right."

Kushina turned her pitying gaze to her straying cousin. "I mean it, Rawaka. Though, you are right, in a way. I would have given you anything you would have asked for, except...except for this," She held up the fine necklace. Rawaka took one look at it, and snorted again. "I know you're going to say that to everything you have, you spoiled bitch,"

"No! I really mean it! I would have been happy to share with you what I have. It just that, this necklace is extremely important to me! You saw that I wear it every day, right? Someone very special gave this to me as a present!"

"Sure I did," Rawaka mocked. But truthfully, she did see the princess wear it every day. She saw how she handled the thing with care and always smiled at it...it annoyed her so goddamn much! That's why she had wanted to take it, to try and inflict some pain on the spoiled bitch, to teach her a _lesson_, that not everyone had the things she had, and..!!

Rawaka inhaled sharply as Kushina was suddenly in front of her, taking one of her hands in her own soft ones.

"What are you doing--" she started to say, but the expression in Kushina's eyes cut her off.

"Rawaka...san," Kushina said, unsure of what to call her, "I..I am sad to see you like this. You are family, and...family mustn't be so hostile with one another! Please tell me what I have done to offend you, and I'll apologize. I'll try to fix my mistake and make amends! Please! I..I wish to be your friend,"

Rawaka froze, staring into those smoky eyes. She just said..!!!

Trembling, Rawaka lowered her head. "..what the hell do you know," she said. "What the hell do you know?!"

In a burst of rage, she screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW!? YOU'RE THE PRINCESS! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME? YOU HAVEN'T EVER SEEN THE PAIN I'VE WENT THROUGH-- THE PAIN OTHERS GO THROUGH EVERY DAY!"

Kushina quietly assessed her cousin's state. Rawaka was huffing, angry, but with a hint of sorrow, her eyes dampening and turning red.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HALF THE STUFF THAT PEOPLE FACE EVERY DAY, THE POVERTY, THE HUNGER, THE PLAGUE! YOU DON'T KNOW!!"

"Maybe not, but I know it's out there," Kushina's calm voice jolted Rawaka, whose tears were now streaming down her face.

Kushina continued to speak, not once breaking eye contact. "True, I've never had to deal with hunger, but I know it's out there. I've seen it before, when we were out in battle, and was cut off from our supply. When we visited a dying village and saw them starve, to cry for their dead ones. People volunteering to serve in the army just for a chance to eat properly for once! Do YOU know what it's like to fight? To fight not just for yourself, but for the sake of your country? True, I don't know plague, but I do know death. My own birth killed my mother,"

Rawaka gasped at this, her chest still constricting with tears. Kushina, her face was now no longer calm, but it was looking like as if she was about to burst into tears as well. Her jaw tight, the grip on Rawaka's hand turning into a vice-grip, she kept on talking.

"You're right, I don't know poverty, but I've seen what happens to villages that the army wasn't able to defend in time. The pain, the anger, the sorrow..." Kushina abruptly hardened her eyes. "Don't you think you are being selfish? True, I don't know those things! BUT! I know it's out there, and I know it's hurting our citizens, just like you've said! That's why I train with the sword and participate in diplomatic conversations, and study our laws and political matters...all to help things get better! I'm trying to do my share of work in making the world a better place to live..but what about you?? All you can do is complain and scream about your unfortunate life?!"

Rawaka, shocked at the outburst, openly gaped at the red haired princess. Kushina, realizing what she had just said, took in a deep breath to calm herself. "That's why," she quietly said, "you shouldn't steal like this. It degrades you, and degrades everyone else. And so..." Kushina let go of Rawaka's hand. Looking up carefully into the black eyed, black haired girl, she hesitantly reached out and offered her hand. She gave her a tentative smile. "Let's...let's start over, Rawaka...chan," she shyly turned her gaze down. "I wish to be your friend,"

Rawaka, stunned to say anything, was hardly able to take in what the princess had just said. No one, ever, in her life had said something like that to her...no one had taken her hand like that with the exception of her new parents who had been very kind to her and was willing to let her join their family...

Rawaka slumped to the ground, looking dazedly at Kushina, and started to cry. Unlike the screams from before, now she was hugging herself with her skinny arms, and Kushina dropped next to her and gently took the crying girl into her arms.

"There, there, don't cry," she softly said. "I'm your friend, and you can tell me anything. That's what friends are for..you are precious, and I'm here for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, you're the same age as me! For a moment I thought you were younger, because you are so skinny!" Kushina excitedly said. The two of them were now sitting on Kushina's bed, halfway covered with the blankets. It was still the same night, and it was getting closer to dawn, but once Rawaka had been cleared up they'd taken to talking on and on and on. It was so fun!

"So what are some of your hobbies..." Kushina started to say when all of a sudden the door burst open, revealing a fuming Sano. "S-sano..." Kushina stuttered.

Sano, the elderly woman who wore white, couldn't be scarier than the executioner, who wore bloody red. Fury rolled off the aged woman in waves, and she took a step into the bedroom.

"Kushina-sama.." she spoke, her eyes narrowing to slits. "I thought you had retired to sleep? What nonsense is this?? Still awake and chatting with—OH my! I did not see you there, Ra- Rawaka- sama," Sano bowed slightly. "For what reason are you here with Kushina-sama?" she couteously asked, but Kushina could hear the subtle note of anger in the woman's voice. Quick to defend her newfound friend, Kushina jumped. "Sano, my dear friend Rawaka has very kindly accepted my offer to sleep with me in my quarters! I had been unable to sleep and her presence has been most comforting,"

Sano smirked. "Yes, it must have been, for you to be chattering away at 5 in the morning,"

Kushina gasped. "It's already five?"

"That's right,"

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Rawaka! You weren't able to catch any sleep because of me and I..!"

Rawaka hesitantly laughed. "It's...it's okay, Kushina...chan. I had fun, so it's alright," Then, she looked over to the elderly woman. "I'm sorry for troubling you so early in the morning," Rawaka said respectfully. Surprised at her manners, Sano quickly said, "Oh no, it's perfectly fine! Thank you for keeping the princess company, she often suffers from insomnia,"

"I do not," Kushina huffed. Sano glanced at her.

"Yes you do," she replied. Kushina pouted and crossed her arms. For some reason, Rawaka found this situation very funny, and clutched at her stomach and began to laugh. Hard. Kushina and Sano both looked funnily at her, but she didn't care.

"Oh! Sano! I've just remembered! I asked Rawaka to stay with me for tonight as well, and so can you go tell her parents that she's here? They might be worried when they know she's gone," Kushina asked, getting out of bed and swiftly writing a letter in perfect calligraphy.

"As you wish," Sano bowed.

"And Sano, don't you think...ah..well...that Rawaka needs some new clothes?" Kushina slyly said. Sano gasped at what Rawaka was wearing.

"Rawaka- sama! Those kinds of apparel are not suited for someone of your position! We must get you into better clothes at once!"

"Oh, and Sano, please bring the silk the foreign dignitary gave me as a gift. And call the seamstress, I want Rawaka to have the clothes made out of the cloth," Kushina turned to Rawaka while speaking.

"M-me?" Rawaka said, stunned. "You're going to make me a new robe?"

"Yup! Think of it as a gift from your friend," Kushina said brightly. "And when they're done fitting you, we can take our time picking out jewelry to match the clothes. You can pick any that you want!"

Rawaka just looked at her in astonishment. Kushina lightly giggled, then pulled Rawaka from the bed and paraded her towards the bath.

"First, we need to give you a bath! This will be your new makeover! I always wanted to do this, but I have no sisters, hehe, and it would be unseemly to do it to my brothers.."

"Kushina-sama! It is disgraceful to talk about such matters!" Sano's voice rang out as she hurried back with the silk.

"He he, sorry, Sano," Kushina bashfully smiled.

"And Rawaka-sama, let's hurry up and get you cleaned up, so that you can be fitted for your new clothes," Sano briskly said as she set down the material. Rawaka gaped at it. It was slippery, light green with lavender trimmings, and with wonderful, gold stamped flower design all over it. Sano, not taking notice of the gaping girl, walked up and began to strip her.

"H-hey, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Ah, oww! Hey, stop, I can do it myself!!" Rawaka screeched, but to no avail, as Sano mercilessly plunged her deep into the soapy water, completely naked.

Kushina clapped her hands together. "Oh, isn't this delightful?! I've never done this before! I'm sure you'll look like a completely different person when we're done with you!~"

Rawaka emerged from the bubbly water. "b-but I already have noble clothes and a good bath, so what makes you think I'm going to look any different?" she gulped in the oxygen.

Kushina's lips pointed up. "Because you've left the brooding Rawaka behind. Now, everyone will see the shining girl you really are,"

* * *

Hello, this was an idea that just came to me...

The next chapter is already written.


	2. Eternal bond: Minato

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing this free of charge and totally of my own independent will. I am not gaining anything.

UPDATED: 2/21/10

* * *

"Oh, my!"

"Is that really her?"

"I can't believe this..." The royal court surreptitiously glanced at the girl who had accompanied the princess to the grand hall. Gossiping, exchanging looks, idly chatting, they all wondered just what had brought the change in the formerly brooding girl who reeked of being low-born despite her fine clothes. Now, she was simply glowing, and with the princess constantly holding her hand, also had the decency to look shy. Before, she had simply met everyone's looks with contempt and rebellion, but now...she was different. No other words to describe it.

The princess seemed especially pleased. A dazzling smile on her dainty lips, the rosy hue coming out in her cheeks, she spread her happiness to her father and brothers, causing all of them to smile as well.

Rawaka, wearing her new robes, with pearly silver earrings and necklace to match the color of her eyes and clothes, looked about in shock. Did she really look that different? It seemed that now some of the nobles' sons were eying her with rapt interest. That made her blush.

Standing faithfully by her side, Kushina squeezed Rawaka's hand. The girl squeezed back in return, grateful for the support. As the nobles and aristocrats as well as the government officials conversed with the king and princes and occasionally, the princess, she let her eyes wander, and took in all of the sights. Before she had met Kushina, everything in the court disgusted her. The luxury, the expense, the quality, the manners, the people...but now, with her paradigms gone, she saw everything in a new light. How this gathering in the Grand hall was not just some fancy, wasteful affair, but actually a very important meeting with the officials from all over the country.

She saw how the officials were not just trying to impress the king and attempting to snatch a better position, but actually working very hard for their country. Even some of the nobles offered to donate money to fund a program to help the poor. At this, Kushina, raised her head and spoke up, stunning everyone with her sudden words.

"I actually have something to say about that, father," she smoothly said, lightly bowing her head towards the stately king.

King Uzumaki smiled gently, and waved his hand. "You have my permission to speak, my dear child,"

Kushina bowed again in thanks. Then, addressing her brothers and the rest of the court, she said, with a grave, sincere expression, "It is crucial for us to open our eyes to the poverty most of our citizens are going through. Because of the lack of money and food, our people are unable to have proper medical treatments, shelter, and education. As such, many die, in the streets, every day.

"And many of them, are exceptionally gifted individuals, either in fighting or in the arts. These are people who can help make a difference in our present lives. We must see to it that we come up with a profitable plan to give these people a chance to live their life, rather than rotting their talents in the streets,"

Rawaka stared at the red haired princess in utter shock. _Kushina, you—you..!_

The princess continued to speak, now holding the attention of everybody. "It is my wish that all of you actively involve yourselves in what I just said right now. By helping to create this plan, and giving it financial support, you will be doing what is right for the development of Whirlpool,"

In silence, the nobles and officials considered Kushina's words, each thinking deeply. The king and the two princes looked thoroughly impressed.

After some intensive internal debate, one of the nobles raised his head. "The princess speaks with great wisdom," he said fluidly, turning his gaze briefly onto Kushina and smiling a little. "I, the 21th head of the house of Suinuma, shall follow the princess' wishes. I will participate in this project!"

As if on trigger, the other nobles also followed up with their own declaration of support.

"You have my utmost assistance, Kushina-sama!"

"Please take my fortune and use it as you see fit for this plan, your highness,"

The never ending line of claims brought out tears in Rawaka's eyes. _Oh Kushina, thank you so much._

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

The party of the Prince of the Fire Country made it's way over the swamps and grassy marshlands, carefully maneuvering through the vast trees and plants. Sometimes, an unexpected gust of wind would scatter the maids' skirts, which was quite often. The prince was hidden from view, as he sat in a covered palanquin carried by four muscular servants.

An eunuch slowly approached the palanquin of the prince.

"My lord, we are now in Whirlpool country. We shall arrive at the palace in about a day. I hope you have rested well during our stay at the hotel," he dutifully waited a response. When none came, he asked, puzzled, "My lord?" No response.

"My lord, are you asleep?" No response.

Startled, as the prince was a natural born fighter and had fabulous keen hearing, the eunuch inched closer to the palanquin. "My lord, are you all right?" No response.

Agitated, the eunuch hurriedly threw back the cover of the palanquin, paralyzing the rest of the party with his sudden actions. Flabbergasted, the eunuch stared dubiously at the empty palanquin before him, the prince nowhere to be found.

"THE PRINCE IS MISSING!!!"

The said prince, currently riding a horse toward the Uzumaki palace as fast as he could, sneezed. _Shoot, they must've found out I'm gone... _he thought. _But the palanquin is just damn slow! I need to see Kushina as fast as possible!_ Urging his horse to go faster, he charged clear ahead of his group, only miles away from the palace. He could see the gates coming into view. Now..to jump over the walls...hmmm..

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina, now the morning gone and the court dispersed, was once again sitting in the library. Rawaka, after her foster parents had taken a look at her, had disappeared into their hugs and kisses, and did not emerge for a long time. When she finally had succeeded, however, Kushina was long gone, leaving Rawaka alone to spend some quality time with her new family. At this, the black haired girl had muttered a few choice words, but unfortunately for her, her parents heard and dragged her off for further lessons in manners.

Once again enraptured by numerous records in the library, Kushina did not realize that the sun was now high over the heads, and that someone had crept up in front of the screen door. Standing stock still, the figure's shadow finally showed on the paper screen, causing Kushina to look up in curiosity.

"Is someone there?" She questioned, rising off her stool and walking over to the door. The figure did not move. And so, she reluctantly took a hold of the door, and quietly slid it back.

She took one look at the person standing outside the screen, and gasped. Her hands found their way to her mouth, covering her lips. Tears pooled in her smoky eyes, reflecting off the bright sunlight of midday and seeming much like jewels....

"Hey, Kushina, been awhile, huh?" the person's deeper voice took on a nostalgic, somewhat humorous tone.

The tears in Kushina's eyes overflowed as she gasped out one word,

"Minato."

* * *

As the tears began to pour from her angelic eyes, the blonde haired, blue eyed prince of the Fire Country stepped up into the library and took the trembling girl into his strong arms, the door sliding closed behind him. His tanned skin contrasting with Kushina's creamy skin, he softly pressed her to his chest. Presently, he was not wearing the flowing robes of the prince's formal attire, but was instead wearing a simple blue silk fighting robes that was bound by his waist with an embroidered sash. It had been much easier to travel that way, with more room for movement and less fabric to worry about. His hair, spiky and framing his face, emphasized his handsome features.

His deep blue eyes saddening and gazing up at the ceiling in a rush of emotion, he snuggled against the princess tightly.

"How were you, fine?" he whispered as he caressed her hair. "you're taller than when I last saw you,"

"That goes for you too. You grew a foot," Kushina pushed herself off his chest and looked up into his eyes filled with his soul. Minato smiled faintly. Their eyes warm, passionate, they merely stared into each other's eyes, until finally, Minato deliberately lowered his face near hers, getting a sharp intake of breath from the red haired princess.

Wordlessly, his eyes half closed, Minato pressed his lips with Kushina's. Her eyes widening, she let out a soft sound of content. It'd been too long. Gently closing his eyes fully, he snaked his arms around her back and waist and pulled her closer. Angling his head, to press her to him, he vaguely registered Kushina placing her arms around his neck.

Carefully spreading her lips apart to intensify the kiss, Minato gradually pushed her to the wall, pressing her completely against his body. Now heated, the two kissed fervently, not one giving in, both with equal longing and love. Finally, they pulled apart to catch their breath, and tenderly wrapped their arms around one another, rocking back and forth.

"When did you arrive?" Kushina asked dreamily.

"A few minutes ago. It was surprisingly easy to fool the guards,"

"You mean...you came here without a party??" Kushina jerked up to meet his deep blue eyes.

"Well, I do have one, but I sort of ditched them," he didn't sound worried at all.

"Why?!"

"...I wanted to see you,"

"...oh," Kushina leaned in closer to his embrace, savoring his warmth. "But still...you'd have seen me by tomorrow..."

"They were too slow," Minato snorted.

"Ha ha, that's just like you, always into speed. I hope you never break your neck and die doing those kinds of things,"

"I won't, promise. The party will catch up in about a day, so how about we spend this time by ourselves? Without any formalities and all that," Minato cupped her face and kissed her on her cheek.

Then, like a lightbulb turning on, he said, "Oh! I nearly forgot! I brought you this," he then proceeded to pull out from his clothes a gold, flat bookmark, with small lines forming the outline of an intricate rising crane with its wings spread wide. At one end, there was a loop that had a green chord attached to it.

Kushina took it into her hands and stared at it. "It's so pretty.."

Minato scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I thought you might like it, since you read so much,"

She tore her gaze from the gold bookmark. "But you read just as much as I do! When you're not training, helping with the government, or seeing me, you're always delving into books. What about you? Don't you need a bookmark? Are you sure I can have this?"

Grinning confidently, Minato fished out another bookmark, identical to hers, but with a blue chord. "Already have one," his smile grew bigger at her surprise.

Astounded, she pouted, her lower lip scrunching adorably. Minato loved it when she did that. Around others, she always maintained a calm, professional facade, but to him, she would make this face. "You are always one step ahead of me," she complained.

"I come up with ways to outrun you during my spare time,"

"Not reading??" Kushina gasped dramatically.

"I read strategy books too."

"Oh, well...you read all kinds of books, so I guess this isn't too much of a shock." she admitted.

Minato chuckled. "Yeah...so what do you want to do till the party gets here? It's going to be a full day at least, and I suppose I'll have to spend a night in your room..but hey we're fiances so it shouldn't matter much right?" he turned a shade pink but otherwise stayed the same.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "You pervert,"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert, you're mistaking me for my sensei! And trust me when I say that sensei is different from I am, though we do only love one woman,"

Kushina blushed deeply at this, but she still managed to look indifferent. "So? I've only seen him once when he came with you to propose to me. My opinion of him was not that great,"

"Tell you what," Minato said, taking her hand in his, "why don't you come with me to my palace when I go back? It'll be your first time there, and I'm sure I can persuade your dad to let you go for a few weeks,"

"Not unless he decides to tag one of my brothers along with me first. He's too protective," Kushina dully replied.

"Still, I want you to come and see. It'd be good to take a look at your future home, right?" Minato nuzzled her cheek. "If it's to see the land you'll rule over as Queen, then I'm sure your father will consent."

XXXXXXXXXX

Leaning into Minato's chest while sitting on his lap, Kushina readily debated the latest issue on the criminal regulations. Minato, who was just as much into politics and the good of the country, responded with enthusiasm of his own. Currently, they were in a disagreement.

"Like I said, I think that criminals respond more effectively when in placed with appropriate psychological pressure that differentiates with their characters," Kushina talked as she held up a scroll and looking over it's contents, Minato reading over her shoulder and listening at the same time.

"No, I think that the problem is not interrogating criminals, but what creates criminals in the first place," he spoke. "Right now, I think that is the primary issue we need to cover,"

"But that will take too long. Even if we were to implement a solution to that problem, it would still take generations of testing to figure out if it will really work or not. As of now, the best we can do is to study the criminals' behavior and come up with a plausible conclusion to as why they commit crimes.."

"Which brings us back to preventing criminals in the first place. Like I said, we should focus more on-"

"No, I think we should first do--"

"In the end, it's going to be researching the same things, so why not--"

"We need more concrete evidence to support..."

"We already have evidence. The time to act is now!"

"I already said it takes too long."

"I don't see how much better your idea is, since all it does is coming up with new info and not really 'doing' anything. We already have a lot of info, so we need to act!" Minato, realizing where the debate was going, wrapped his arms around the princess' slender frame to stop them from arguing any further. Kushina, who had been tensing due to the debate, relaxed at the feel of his warm, strong arms around her shoulders. Her hands that had been holding the scroll open drooped, and she carelessly tossed it aside on the table.

"What time is it now?" she murmured.

Minato glanced at the water clock in the corner. "About four,"

"Four hours since you've been here," Kushina added softly. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she snuggled in closer.

Minato tightened his arms. "We can, if you want,"

"Really?"

"Ye--" a horn blared out. The traditional horn that was sounded as soon as a diplomatic party approached the outer gates of the outer wall. "...Crap."

Kushina was mildly amused slash irritated. "I thought you said they wouldn't be here by tomorrow,"

"...I think they found out I was gone,"

"Obviously." and with that she slid off his lap, Minato looking disappointed. "Don't you have to go?"

"Yeah," he ruffled his hair, standing up. "better go and calm them down before they get all panicky and tell your dad I trespassed, which won't be pretty if he ever does find out," he chuckled dryly. Then he swooped and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Grinning, he laughed. "I'll be back soon,"

"Hurry back," Kushina called as he moved over to the door, already starting to miss him.

Minato chuckled. "Always," and with a swish of the screen doors, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We must let the King know his highness is missing.."

"Perhaps the Uzumaki King will lend us support to find our prince.."

"Oh, what has happened to him!" Servants and cohorts wailed in front of the outer walls, waiting for the guards to be back with issued orders.

Minato stepped out from the shadows of the trees lining the walls. "Ugh, stop fussing, all of you, and calm down,"

Instantly, his servants snapped to attention. After a few seconds of staring, they all burst into tears and ran to Minato. "Minato-sama! Oh, we were so worried-!"

"Yes, I can tell," Minato patiently said as his party wept over his form. "Can we all just act like normal and not say a word about me being gone? Please,"

"But what had happened to you, Minato-sama?" one of the eunuchs inquired.

Minato grimaced. He didn't want to tell them that, or it'll become gossip. "That's for me to know and you to shush on. Forget anything happened, alright?" Sniffling, all the servants nodded. "And can you guys give me my clothes so I can change before I go in there? What I'm wearing is perfect for training but not to visit my betrothed's father,"

Wiping away the tears, the maids ran off to fetch his royal robes. The rest of the party quickly dissipated, rushing to their original post as Minato dressed in his princely clothes behind a screen. Just as he finished, the guards came hurrying back with permission to allow them into the castle.

Ushering them in, they bowed and said, "Please go in, your highness,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Every single member of the royal court was gathered in the more secluded inner chambers of the King's council room. The room was long, rectangular, and had an artificial pond that stretched in a thin rectangular shape in the center of the room. All the council members and officials, as well as nobles stood to the side. The king and his two sons sat at the far side of the room, each on their respective thrones. The king sat in the middle, and to his left and right sat his sons Shinzou and Temjin.

All heads and shoulders stood up straight in a formal greeting to the Prince of the Fire country. Kushina, although she too had her own throne next to Temjin, was not present. This did not strike anyone as unusual as it was the custom to not see their betrothed's until in a private setting. The grand servants flanking the entrance bowed deeply as a figure stepped up to the doors.

"Entering, Prince Namikaze Minato of the Fire country!" they announced grandly and slid open the screen doors. At the sound, everyone stiffened and trying to not draw any attention, carefully dusted off their clothes. Taking in the scene before him, Minato stepped into the long room.

Walking proudly towards the king and princes, he stopped just before their seats and bowed slightly in greeting. "It's been a while, Uzumaki-dono,"

While his sons did not say anything and continued to stare straight ahead, the monarch smiled. "Welcome Minato. I trust that your father and mother are doing well,"

"Yes, they are in the very best health. I thank you for allowing me to visit Kushina-hime,"

"Not at all, you two are engaged after all," Crinkling his eye, the Uzumaki king laughed out loud heartily at the sight of his future son-in-law. Smiling a bit, Minato bowed again.

"Actually, this time my visit will not last as long as before, Uzumaki-dono. I have come here to request something of you,"

The laughter stopped, but the smile was still there. "Now what would my future son-in-law require of me?"

Minato smirked. "I formally request that Kushina-hime come with me to visit my home country, as so to learn more about her future home,"

The smile disappeared. "Kushina go with you?"

"Yes,"

"It is too dangerous," the king declared in a heartbeat.

"I promise I will protect her with my life. Also, this trip will be a good chance for her to know the land she will govern with me in later days,"

Unable to counter that logic, the King racked his head for better excuses to not let his beloved daughter away from his sight. "Couldn't you stay with her instead?" he asked desperately.

"I have been doing that, ever since we were betrothed. I think it is time she learns of my culture and the ways of my people," Minato grinned triumphantly. He'd won.

The king sagged a bit. "...very well."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Really? Father's going to let me go with you??" Kushina gasped excitedly in the privacy of her room. Minato chuckled at how happy she was.

"I don't understand why he'd let you go to war and not to my country. War is definitely more dangerous than traveling to an allied country in my book,"

She huffed. "Don't say that. He says that he can't ever make me stay away from battle because of my mother. I'm too like her; she used to go and fight too," her voice dropped to a sad note. "and every time he sees you, he's reminded that the moment I leave him permanently draws near. I'm like a living memory of my mother to him,"

The blond haired prince swept her into his arms, rocking her gently back and forth. "I'm sorry," he softly muttered.

"It's nothing, don't beat yourself over it," she replied, pushing herself out of his arms. As she moved, he caught a glint of something shimmering amidst her robes.

Eyes widening, he reached out and fingered the pendant and chain he had given to her so many years ago. "...you still have this?" she blushed, and promptly refused to answer. Grinning at her, he pulled her back to him and kissed her hard.

A day later...

Holding hands, the chatting couple sat together in the wide palanquin held up by many men. Thanks to Minato's irritation, the party was no longer inching forward like they had been before. Now, they were practically rushing by every town and village across their way. Kushina chastised him for being so inconsiderate, but she had to admit that their previous speed was ridiculous. Even she would go berserk if they had continued at their rate for a long time. It was a good thing that with the new speed, they were almost halfway to the border, and it was still only noon!

Kushina was so excited. She couldn't wait till she got to the Fire Country and see the Fire Palace and meet Minato's close people.

"So, I hope you like my parents, they might seem a bit drab since they sort of keep to themselves but they're pretty nice," Minato chattered on. "Oh, and if Jiraiya-sensei ever does something perverted to you or says something that you take offense at, make sure to tell me so that I can beat the crap out of him,"

Kushina watched him bemusedly. "He can't be that bad,"

"Trust me, I've known him for more than ten years," he shrugged.

"Still, you shouldn't treat him with such disrespect," she shook her head.

"You are my fiance and if that pervert does something to you then I have every right to take up arms and pound him to the ground. Who likes it when their to-be-wife is being spied on??" He huffed, and crossed his arms.

Kushina just giggled softly. It was nice to talk to Minato after such a long time.

"Is that the border?" she asked, pointing to the thick line of trees beginning the forest.

"Yup, that's the border. We'll be at my place in no time," Minato sighed. "I just hope they didn't overdo the welcoming." he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? What was that?" Kushina asked innocently. Minato waved it off.

"Nothing."

* * *

That was a quick update, wasn't it?


	3. New bonds: Fire Country

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Nor does Kushina or Minato. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his work, _Naruto_.

UPDATED: 3/8/10

* * *

"Wow," Kushina gasped as she looked around the scenery. "So many trees! I can't believe there are so many trees here, and not a single swamp."

Minato scratched his head, chuckling. "Actually, there are some swamps, though you have to really know the area to find one. I recommend you don't go looking around for them, in any case. They're not the cleanest areas of Fire Country."

Kushina nodded, still fixated on the tall tress. Peering out the window of the palanquin like a giddy child, she giggled and pointed to everything she saw. "What are those white lumps on the branches Minato?"

"Those are Fire Country's special Tree Leeches. Known to be very efficient and deadly at their feeding. Make sure to be careful around those, because they have a tendency to jump," Minato replied.

Kushina looked stricken. "Those things...jump?"

"Yup."

At his response, the princess looked horrified, and unconsciously shivered, imagining a leech stuck to her arm. "I better stay away from them then."

Minato grinned. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. All of us from the Fire Country are used to such things, and know how to deal with them. Just like the way you know how to navigate through whirlpools,"

"I suppose I should say, thank you?" she said shakily. Looking back outside the window, she warily eyed the white leeches. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Almost. About another twenty minutes and we'll see the gates."

"I can't wait to get there. This is my first time traveling so far!" Kushina smiled. Minato too, smiled. The two of them continued to smile at each other, until finally, Kushina broke the silence. "So, will your parents like me?"

"Of course," Minato answered swiftly. "They like everyone. Especially those I'm acquainted with. They'll like you too," then, as if remembering something, he laughed. "My dad will really love you. He says that he always had a fetish for redheads, which is one of the reasons why he fell for my mom in the first place."

Kushina gasped. "Your mother has red hair?"

"That's right," he smiled faintly. "Maybe I inherited a bit of my dad's fetish, because I seem to like redheads too."

Kushina blushed. "Hmph, aren't you lucky then, that your fiance has red hair?" she taunted. "Sort of like a girl of your dreams?"

"Girl of my dreams? Isn't it the opposite way around?" Minato snickered. Then, clasping his hands together, he mimicked a young girls high voice. _"Minato, when we grow up, can I be your wife?" _Done with the charade, he doubled over in mad laughter.

Kushina flushed furiously at his antics. "How..how dare you..."

"HA HA HA, aren't I supposed to be your dream husband? Hahahaha!!"

Kushina clenched her fists. "That was—that was--!"

-flashback-

_Two small children were playing by a creek. Minato and Kushina were both only out of their toddler stage, about four years old. Kushina was looking at the shiny rocks, while Minato was piling them up to make a tower. Kushina spotted a rock in the river. "Minato! Look at that rock! It's so pretty!"_

_Then, she looked down, sad that she couldn't get the rock. "It's so shiny," she sniffed. Minato shook off his shoes and rolled up his pants. "What are you doing?"_

"_Getting the rock for you," he flashed her a smile, and waded into the creek. _

"_Minato, be careful!" Kushina yelled. "Don't get a boo-boo, because it would hurt! You don't have to get me the rock!"_

"_Hey, it's alright. See here, I've got it!" Minato happily laughed and handed her the rock. "Isn't it pretty? Do you like it?"_

"_Waah! It's shiny! Thank you Minato-chan! That was really brave!"_

"_Wasn't it?" Minato puffed out his chest._

_Kushina looked up from her rock with sparkling eyes. "Minato-chan is so nice! You always do these things for me!" Then, shyly, "Minato, when we grow up, can I be your wife?"_

"_Sure, let's get married! I'll protect you always! And whenever you want pretty rocks I'll get them for you, because girls shouldn't get their feet all cold, Mom told me," Minato gave her a thumbs up._

"_Yay! It's a promise! Ok? I'm gonna be your wife someday, believe it!"_

-End flashback-

Minato continued to shake with laughter, and Kushina's fists began to shake. "that was—that was--!" she spluttered. He took a glance at her petrified face and renewed in uncontrolled laughter.

"Haha, you-should haha, look at your face! Hahaha!" he grabbed his stomach and kept on laughing. Shaking with anger and embarrassment, Kushina gritted her teeth and swung her fist to connect with the blonde's head. "THAT WAS WHEN I WAS FOUR YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Minato and Kushina stepped off the palanquin. The servants looked worried. Minato too, looked anxious. "Hey, are you still mad? I'm sorry," he tentatively whispered.

Kushina haughtily looked away. Ignoring him, she held her head high and took in the view of the grand castle. The buildings were constructed Heian era style, and it's layout was stylish. Cherry trees and different flower bushes lined the walls. Servants wore a dark, light purple uniform that seemed to be made out of a sturdy, but rather expensive material. As Kushina drank in the scene, she totally forgot about the anxious boy next to her as well as all her anger inside.

"Amazing! Your home is so pretty!" she gushed. Minato, seeing that she wasn't mad anymore, let out a sigh.

"Are you happy you're here at last?" he quizzed, smiling.

"Yeah, this is so amazing," she mumbled, staring at the sakura trees.

Minato grinned. "Come on, let's go to your room," and he led her to the guest rooms. Meanwhile, servants and maids were discreetly whispering to each other behind hands, eyeing the princess.

"Is that her?"

"yeah, that's her."

"The to-be-queen?"

"They don't even know what kind of person she is..."

"I heard that the prince is smitten with her,"

"Are you sure she isn't just putting up an act?"

"The Hyuuga and the Uchiha aren't going to be happy. They've been trying to sabotage their betrothal for years. It's obvious that they just want one of their own relatives to be part of the royal family. Even before he was betrothed they were always trying to hook the prince up with some girl."

"I know, it was so disgusting, the nobles."

"I guess people with money and name have those kinds of privileges, being allowed to harass the prince like that without being sent to jail."

"I feel sorry for the majesties, because now they're the ones to have to put up their bickering."

"If they find any fault with her, then they will get some quality headaches, not that it'll do anything to her."

"True. Even if they badmouth her, the prince is really adamant in his betrothal. They'll complain, but they won't achieve anything."

"Well, one thing's for sure; if that princess over there makes one misstep, then she'll be in trouble."

* * *

Kushina looked around her room. It was a nicely decorated, very elegant room with ornate furniture and tapestries. There was the symbol of the Fire Country hanging on the wall, a leaf made of lines. She thought it was pretty ironic. Wasn't it, _Fire _Country? And doesn't fire burn leaves?

Making a mental note to ask Minato about it later, she took a jar of water from the table and poured some into the washbowl. Freshening up, she checked her appearance in the mirror set next to her. Deeming herself presentable, she got up and walked out, a bit nervous at meeting Minato's parents.

Minato, was currently sitting in the throne room, sipping tea with his parents. So far, the two had been relatively normal, cheerily chatting and smiling. He hoped that Kushina's arrival wouldn't excite the two too much. He took a calm, dignified sip.

The double doors burst open.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD WHERE IS SHEEEE!!!!!" Jiraiya, his sensei dramatically rushed in. "WHERE IS THE MIRACLE WORKER!!!" Minato sighed.

"Sensei, for the last time, she is not a miracle worker," he said exasperatedly.

Jiraiya waved his finger at the blonde. "Minato, if she's the one you fell for, then she's definitely a miracle worker. I mean, there are so many hot young women in Fire Country and you wouldn't even do so much as glance their way! Now, if there's a woman like that who could do that to a guy, then she's surely a miracle worker as no female has ever managed to do that to me, the gallant Jiraiya!" he posed.

Minato shook his head. His parents, eager to meet Kushina as well, engaged in a enthusiastic conversation with Jiraiya. Finally, after a few seconds, Minato could take it no more and pushed his overly excited sensei out the door. "I'll come visit you with her later, so please go away."

"But Minato-"

"Please, sensei," and with that, Minato closed the door in Jiraiya's face. He hadn't meant to be rude or anything, but first, he needed closure with only him and his family. To make sure they won't do anything stupid or melodramatic. His father and mother were very easygoing, happy people, but at the same time politicians. He would not, for his life, have them lure Kushina into a false sense of security and then pull a trap on her later. He knew that while both were relatively giddy that they were finally meeting the woman who had captured their son's eye, they were also slightly disgruntled because of all the complaints from the two most powerful nobles in Fire Country.

And while he knew that they wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his position with Kushina, he didn't want Kushina to feel out of place, or unwanted. He truthfully loved her, and he would fight for her. Even now, sitting quietly in the throne room and monitoring his parent's reactions was a silent battle. It hurt him to be so critical of his blood family but he knew he had to do this for her sake. The guards at the door swung the door open, and Kushina entered the room.

Setting down their cups, the royal couple stood to greet the redheaded woman. Demurely bowing with eyes downcast, Kushina expressed her thanks for allowing her to be there. "It's an honor to meet you, your Highness,"

The two waved it off. "Now, now, call us Mom and Dad! We'll be family soon enough," Minato sent a warning glance to his parents. "Dear Kushina, please feel free to go anywhere you like in the country. Do anything you want to do—I'm sure Minato would be glad to show you around," the queen winked.

The king, a middle aged man with upright posture and demeanor, bellowed with laughter. "and how is Ol' Uzumaki doing? Is he well?"

"Yes, he is. Thank you." Kushina nodded.

"That's nice. It's such a shame that your mo-" the queen began to speak but Minato grabbed Kushina's hand and pulled her up. He was not going to let his mom walk in that direction and lead Kushina down with it. Kushina's mother was a touchy subject and he didn't want her crying.

"Sorry, Mom, Dad, but I think Jiraiya's getting antsy waiting for us," and with that, he pulled her out of the room.

Walking out of the grand halls and into the courtyard, Kushina visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Minato."

He glanced at her form. She had her hands clutched together down her front in what seemed like an attempt to not be shaky. "No problem."

Another few tense minutes later walking toward the grounds, he paused in his tracks and turned around, his eyes deadly serious. Kushina was still in that same position, her hands clasped together. His blue eyes trailed down to stare at her hands. "..."

Finally, he sighed, and took one of her hands into his own. Fingering it, he said, "Want to go see some of my friends? I know that they want to see you," then he softly smiled, and without waiting for a response, led her away from the king's court. "Let's go get changed, though. I can't stand walking around in such formal clothes."

* * *

After they changed into clothes that resembled training clothes, like the kind Minato wore on his horse to Whirlpool, he showed her the way to the training grounds. "You will either like my sensei, or you will hate him. Statistically, since you are a female, you will be more inclined to hate him, but-"

"There are statistical data on you sensei? For what reason?"

"Oh, because he is so famous. You know he's the-"

"Member of the Legendary Sannin, yeah. So what?"

Minato frowned. "Didn't I ever tell you he was a super pervert?"

Kushina looked confused. "You only told me he was a pervert. What's the difference?"

Minato dramatically drew in a deep breath. "Once you see him, you will be able to tell the difference between a normal pervert and a super pervert, trust me."

Then, lighting up, he said, "By the way, if you see really strange people, like a completely pale person or a person with pupil less eyes, or even a person with pink hair, then don't stare at them or anything. It's quite normal around here."

"People with...pink hair?"

"Well, I made that up, but with all the mutations nowadays, who knows what might happen in the future?"

"That's true. So who are we meeting first?" Kushina inquired, considerably more cheerful than before.

"My sensei and his love." Minato replied nonchalantly.

Kushina had round eyes. "Your sensei has a lover? But I thought you said he was a pervert, no a super pervert, so who'd want to date him?"

Minato rolled his eyes at the thought of his teacher. "Not his lover, but his _love._"

Realization dawned upon the princess. _"Oh... _How very.....sad._"_

"You have no idea."

The two walked around the training area to where the head doctor's office was, and as they approached closer, they could hear the sounds of a person being beat up more and more clearly. Kushina winced with every resounding smack that came from the doctor's office, and wondered why there was so much violence inside a place where a person was supposed to get well in, not get hurt. Minato, as if he was totally used to such things, walked up the steps and knocked once. Then, without bothering to wait, slid open the door and walked in, Kushina following behind. "Tsunade-san, please don't beat him up. I know he's a jerk, but I need him alive," at the prince's voice, the so called Tsunade stopped punching.

Kushina, stunned, watched as an incredibly beautiful, buxom woman dropped a black and purple, fully grown man onto the wooden floor. What shocked her was that the man had spiky white hair, but seemed to be young. She focused again on Tsunade, who was examining her with narrowed eyes.

"You are his fiance?" she sharply asked.  
"Ah, yes," Kushina replied, not really knowing what was going on. Minato walked up to the man on the floor and squatted, prodding him with a finger.

"Oi, sensei, you alive? Sensei? Sensei?" Minato looked up. Grave, he said, "I think you killed him, Tsunade-san."

"I wish I had that kind of luck," Tsunade hissed. Kushina, astounded by how authority rolled off her in waves, wondered how such a beautiful person could be so violent. Was this Jiraiya's love? She certainly was pretty....

Tsunade rounded on the girl, jolting her. She scanned Kushina up and down. "You are Kushina? I am Senju Tsunade, the leader of the Senju clan. I am also the head doctor of the royal palace. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask," she ended with a small smirk and smile, which helped Kushina ease some of her knot in her stomach.

"Wow, you're really amazing!" she said. "If you are Tsunade, then that person on the ground must be..."

"Hmph, that idiot is Jiraiya. I advise you to stay away from him," Tsunade snorted, crossing her arms. Kushina curiously bent down to assess the white haired man more closely. Minato was slapping him this way and that, trying to slap some life back into his teacher.

"Why were you beating him, Tsunade-san?" Kushina asked.

"He was ogling at my breasts."

Minato sighed. "As usual. Sensei never learns."

* * *

As the day progressed, Kushina met Sarutobi Hiruzen, the country's prime minister as well as head adviser and secretary of defense/state. The middle aged man, she learned, was the teacher to Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, someone she had met while walking. The snake like man walked gracefully, and his pale complexion and long black hair that flowed made it seem like he was breezing by her. Minato had helpfully added that he was a long, distant cousin to the royal family and that he was actually something like, 9th in line to the throne thanks to his blood and skill in battle. He was a general in the army and also an active volunteer in the labs.

There was also the future clan heads. There was Nara Shikaku, an acquaintance of Minato, who just hung around the palace all day playing shogi with the grandpas around court. He was very lazy, but kind. He answered all of Kushina's questions about his hair without being offended once. His interesting friendship with two other future clan heads, Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chouza, was something Kushina really admired in men. Inoichi had politely greeted her but Chouza looked red and stuttered whenever she smiled at him. Minato didn't look very happy about that.

Then, as they were walking around, she heard the bark of a dog. A huge, gray/blue dog that resembled a wolf came bounding along with a feral girl around her age with red marks on her face. She turned out to be Inuzuka Tsume, future clan head of the Inuzuka clan. Following her and her dog, Kuromaru around was a lean boy wearing shades. He was very quiet, and only spoke when he was required to do so. He was Aburame Shibi, the future head of the Aburame clan. Kushina actually enjoyed his rhetorical sayings and arguments about logic. The three of them, Kushina, Shibi, and Minato had a heated debate on the best way to decrease criminals, with Shibi taking Kushina's side more often then Minato's, leaving the blonde frustrated and eager to move on to the next friend.

He decided to visit some of his other, more rural, common friends, but on the way outside the palace they came face to face with the Uchihas. Uchiha Fugaku, future clan head, seemed dull and arrogant, and not particularly close with the prince. Uchiha Wosike, the clan head, however, glared at Kushina with open distaste. He was formal and polite, of course, but he glared at Kushina whenever he could. That was not a comfortable meeting.

Minato had quickly made the formal greetings and stepped out of their path, trying to avoid them. But, the Uchiha clan head chose to make some small talk which involved...the betrothal and the wedding. While the two were talking, Uchiha Fugaku's dark eyes bored into Kushina's gray ones, and she felt slightly intimidated. She eyed him warily until they were out of their sight.

"Do they hate me?" she quietly said. Minato tucked her hand into his elbow.

"Maybe. They're just jealous."

"About what?"

"Because you're so dazzling."

"Har har," Kushina sarcastically raised her eyebrow. "You expect me to buy that?"

He shrugged. "It's true. You're so dazzling, it swept me away and made me engage myself with you. They're jealous that it's not one of them who caught my eye."

Kushina's cheeks turned red. "uh, I see."

Minato laughed. "Let's get out of the castle,"

* * *

It was almost sundown by the time the two came back to the palace. The sakura trees were being tousled due to the wind and the blossoms scattered everywhere. Minato escorted her back to her room.

"Did you have fun?" he asked on the doorstep, hugging her waist.

"Your friends are nice people," she replied quizzically. He frowned a bit, and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled as they kissed.

"Goodnight."

Kushina watched Minato leave. The sun was still up, the sun set coloring the sky. Unable to resist, she slipped on her shoes and walked out into the sakura tress, and watched the blooms danced around the fiery sky.

Marveling, she walked down the trail of sakura trees along the high walls, and didn't know how far she had walked away from her room, until everything went nearly dark, and the stars came out.

Shivering, she looked ahead of her to see where she was, and...saw someone clad in white gazing up into the trees twenty feet ahead of her. He was around her age and he had straight black hair and a lithe form. Kushina couldn't help but think he looked sad. Mustering her voice in the wind, she called, "Hello?"

The boy jerked, and turned around to face her. She was shocked to find that he had no pupils. "Who are you?!" he demanded, his voice arrogant but....forcefully so.

Kushina gave him a small bow. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I'm sorry if I disturbed anything,"

The boy stared at her. He had never seen anyone so....so delicately pretty. Her long red hair and silvery eyes were hypnotic. There was even a sakura blossom in her hair, possibly from the wind. He noticed that she was only a few inches shorter than him, and that her stance made her look aristocratic. He knew that she was the one everyone had been talking about that day, but he hadn't expected her to be so...beautiful. "No, you haven't disturbed anything. I'm extremely sorry that I was rude. Please pardon my behavior."

"Not at all. Feel free to address me in any way. What is your name?"

The boy watched as another gust of wind came and lifted her hair. "My name is Hiashi."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Plz review.


	4. Shaky bond: Hiashi and Minato

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

UPDATED: 3/28/10

NOTE: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE POLL? THE RESULTS ARE PATHETIC RIGHT NOW.

* * *

Minato trudged down the path of sakura trees. The blossoms were comforting to watch. It was nearly dark, but from far away he caught two figures standing next to the trees. Perplexed, he walked closer to the two... only to find his fiancee and the Hyuuga Heir together.

He frowned. "What's going on here?" he strode over to Kushina's side. The two were surprised to see him. He noted that she was shivering.

Just what was the Hyuuga doing here? From the looks of it, this was Hyuuga Hiashi, not his twin. Minato narrowed his eyes. No one knew much about the Hyuuga Heir, but everyone knew of his reputation. People called the pale eyed boy unstable, prone to emotional lashings and that he had trouble controlling his feelings. Minato didn't blame him, after all, he had witnessed his mother die in front of him. However, for him to get near Kushina....

Minato wrapped his arms around her. He caught the way the pupil-less eyes followed his movement, almost like, he was jealous.

Hiashi bowed shortly. "Good evening, Minato-sama,"

"What were you doing?" Minato asked again, his tone more forced.

Kushina squirmed. "Minato," she gasped. "This is Hyuuga Hiashi-san. He was just looking at the flowers."

"What she says is correct,"

"Well I don't care if either one of you were watching the flowers or not!" Minato replied harshly. "Kushina, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Minato? What's up with you? Why are you being so rude?" Kushina trailed off as she looked back to see Hiashi standing still under the tree. "Is it something I've done?"

Minato whisked around, jerking to a stop. "I don't want you getting close to that guy, do you hear me?? He's emotionally unstable and we don't know what he might do if he snaps! The Hyuuga are feared because of their special bloodline that enables them to--" His voice trailed away as he spied the look on Kushina's face.

Kushina looked wistful, if not upset. Biting her lower lip, she looked down at her shoes. "He just seems to be lonely." she said softly.

Cursing in his head for getting away with his emotions, Minato gathered Kushina into a hug. He pressed his face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. BUT I really don't want you to be near that guy, not now, not ever. Please Kushina? Do me this one favor," Minato begged her. However, Kushina had different ideas in her head.

"I still don't think he's dangerous, but if you say so...I'll stay away from him." she conceded. Minato brightened up.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, I love you Kushina!" Kissing her, he led her back to her rooms. Opening the door for her and hugging her tight, Minato whispered, "Good night,"

"Good night." Closing the door, Kushina sat on her bed. She lay down and a thoughtful expression settled in her brows. _Sorry Minato, but I'm not going to judge anyone before I really get to know them, and to do this I have to be close to him. He doesn't seem too bad, yet. _Feeling guilty for lying to her lover, Kushina closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back to his rooms, Minato let out a suppressed sigh. He vividly remembered the moment when he found Kushina and Hiashi together. He knew his anger was a bit irrational, but he couldn't help but feel that way when a pang of jealousy shot through his heart.

Slamming his fist into the wall next to him, Minato gritted his teeth. During the night...not wearing any covers....under the sakura trees....! The more he thought about it the more agitated he became. She had been trembling, the wind whipping her hair around. It angered him that someone had been alone together with his fiancee under the cherry blossoms.

_And the jerk didn't even bother to ask if she's cold or not,_ Minato thought.

Walking again, he paused, and turned around to see Kushina's room from far away. Wistful, he gazed at the stars beginning to appear just above the roof. _Kushina must be getting ready to sleep._

He wanted to see her again so badly, to apologize over and over, to kiss her again, but it was dark, and late. People would say things if he was seen waltzing into her room.

Minato paced. What should he do? Should he follow his instincts or should he follow protocol and go back to his room? _I should follow the rules. It's only right. _He thought, and turned to walk back to his room again. However, after a few steps, he stopped mid stride. _But then, if I follow the rules then I'll be no better than those Hyuugas who always follow the law. I'm going to go see Kushina! Screw protocol!_

Minato spun and ran back the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina was in her nightclothes, in bed. She was feeling a bit lonely. It saddened her every time she thought of what happened that day. For some reason, when Minato kissed her earlier that night, the kiss had felt so...distant, like he was far away....like his focus was more on the issue than on her. And to be distracted while kissing her....for any woman that was unacceptable. Now, she was more than sad, she was pissed. It had been only a day since she came here, yet she felt like going back home.

Kushina ran a hand through her hair. She got up from her bed, mentally rebuking herself for thinking such things. Minato was only worried, and he wanted her to be safe. It was her fault for wandering out of her rooms like that anyway. She walked to her table and took out a brush and some paper. _I can't sleep._

Eyeing the vase full of flowers, she began to draw. She jumped when she heard someone tumbling into her room. Soon after the noise, her doors slid open, and in front of her was Minato, slightly sweating and panting. "Minato? What's going on?"

Minato huffed. He ran all the way here. Kushina was sitting there so innocently, and he crossed the room in wide strides and pulled her up for a hug. Burying his face into her neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kushina, surprised at his sudden visit, was even more surprised at the fierce hug. "Minato? What--"

The prince caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Pushing her backwards, he sat her on her bed. He pulled away a few seconds after that, licking his lips. Tenderly he stroked her face.

Kushina was flustered. Embarrassed, she covered her face and shied away from Minato, who was giving her his most intense stare of love. "What—uwahh!" she wailed.

Minato laughed and hugged her again, despite her desperate efforts to get away from him. "I missed you so I came here. You look red,"

"Of course I'm red! You just came in and--!" Kushina vehemently looked up but quickly looked away, her face flushing again.

"and what?" Minato grinned. He loved teasing Kushina. Kushina promptly wailed again when she had no answer to his question. "Aww come on! It was just a kiss."

"..."

"Don't ignore me!"

"..."

'sigh' "Alright, I'm sorry. I just had to see you. Is it alright if I stay here?" Minato ran a hand through his hair. At his question, Kushina looked up in shock.

"You want to stay the night? But won't people think that you and I..?" she turned redder at the thought. She eeped when Minato laughed and took off his outer clothes, leaving only the white robes underneath. Throwing them onto the chairs, he pushed her under the covers, sliding in next to her.

"Who cares? If they saw me coming in here, which I doubt, then I can just say that I came to talk about something and left at dawn and came back later! No one will suspect a thing."

"I hope so." Kushina muttered. Then a thought came up and she giggled. Minato turned to face her.

He smiled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that this is my first time sleeping together with you. I thought we'd have to wait till the two of us are married." Kushina dreamily gazed at the paintings on the ceiling. The flowers and butterflies....her and Minato were like flowers and butterflies...

She was soon asleep. Minato followed after, his arms around her waist.

* * *

Next morning, Kushina woke before the sun came up. There was an intense heat scorching her backside, and something was pressing her to the warmth. Looking down, she spotted a pair of big hands wrapped around her waist. Minato was sound asleep, pressed against her frame.

Kushina blushed. She knew that he was physically bigger than she was, since she was a female and him a male. A man is supposed to be taller and more muscular than girls. However, having him lean against her made her realize just how much bigger he was compared to her. Normally he looked lithe and athletic, with a good build. But now, his frame totally enveloped hers, and she could really feel that he was much taller. Next to him, she felt so small.

Gently wrestling out of his grip (his hands were much bigger than hers too), she turned around and cupped the side of his face with her hand. He looked so peaceful, lying there next to her. She caressed his face, mildly wondering where that skinny boy from her childhood went. Back then he used to be so scrawny! Kushina chuckled softly.

At the sound of her laugh, Minato cracked open a eye. The sun was just beginning to rise, and filtered sunshine fell onto his eyes. His blue irises glowed. He shut them drowsily and rubbed his face with his hands. "Good morning," he yawned, sitting up.

"Good morning," Kushina gave him a peck on his cheek. Minato blinked. Then he smirked.

"Oh? To what do I owe this honor?" he mock bowed as he swept her up into his lap. "I thought you'd be mad at me this morning."

"And I am, don't mistake yourself," Kushina cut off. Minato idly played with a strand of her hair.

"So mean," he drawled.

Kushina responded by slapping his hand that was making its way over her abdomen. "Shouldn't you be getting up now? The servants will be running about soon."

"I don't want to leave yet."

"But you'll have to,"

Minato sighed. Letting her go, he kissed her on her cheek and made his way over to his outer garments. Pulling them on, he walked back to her side and kissed her hand. "Go back to sleep. It's only six in the morning." Kushina smiled and laid down. Tucking in the covers, he briefly kissed her forehead and slipped out of her room. Hopefully no one saw him enter and leave Kushina's room.

Trodding down to his quarters, Minato was glad to see no one up and about yet. Letting out a relieved sigh, he was just about to enter his bedroom when a burly hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"MIIIIINATO~! JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YESTERDAY? NOT WITH A PRETTY GIRL I HOPE? KEKEKE," a tall man with spiky white hair wearing a pair of geta cackled madly. Minato groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. Trust Jiraiya to know these things.

"Well, that's not entirely false," he said as he entered his room. Jiraiya fell silent. Slipping into a look of seriousness, he quietly closed the door behind them.

"Minato, I hope this doesn't mean that you went and found a wh--"

"I'm not you sensei, so stop assuming things. I didn't even have sex," Minato tiredly undressed and pulled on fresh clothes.

"Minato, do you know how serious this is? If people found out, it would be a horrible scandal! Think about it, a betrothed prince spending his night with another woman while his fiancee is at his castle...."

Annoyed, Minato glared at the man. "I'm telling you that I didn't sleep with her! Well, we did sleep together but not technically...."

Jiraiya frowned. "Still, think about how hurtful this little piece of gossip would be to your fiancee. Don't you think your behavior was out of line?"

Minato chuckled. "Don't worry about that sensei. Because the pretty girl I happened to be with is actually--"

"Kushina-hime! Am I right? HA! I knew it! Boy, you really have guts to go for it even before you're married! Ahaha! Couldn't wait, huh?" Jiraiya burst into mad laughter.

Minato was really annoyed now. "I repeat, we didn't have sex! We just talked and slept!"

"WHAT?! But what's the fun in that? Didn't I teach you how to handle these kinds of things?"

Minato shook his head. "Sensei, you just did a 180 degree turnaround in opinion, did you know that? And how could you think that I could cheat on Kushina? I'll never do that!"

Jiraiya looked proudly at his student. "Of course kid. Never betray her. Don't forget that if you cannot even protect the one you love, then you are not fit to protect a country." Jiraiya's sudden calm tone stopped Minato from dressing. Stunned, he stared into his teacher's eyes. The tall man all of a sudden looked so tired, and sadness was burdening him. Vaguely Minato's mind comprehended the situation. Tsunade had turned him down again. Although every time he was rejected Jiraiya brushed it off like nothing, and valiantly declared that he would win her love one day, Minato knew the truth. Every rejection stung Jiraiya's heart, and for every rejection Jiraiya left the castle to be alone for a while, most likely to shed tears.

"Sensei," Minato tentatively spoke up. "It looks like your bruises from yesterday are gone. Did Tsunade-san heal you?"

Jiraiya sat down on a chair. He massaged his neck to relieve some fatigue. "Yeah, she did."

Minato sat down on his own chair and waited.

Two seconds later Jiraiya finally let loose a torrent of words. "I mean, after she beat me up, she healed me, and after she healed me she said, 'Jiraiya, let this be a lesson to you that you and I will never be together. We are simply too different and I cannot stand your perverted personality. Why can't you be more like Orochimaru and do something useful? At least the snakey is helping out in the labs,' " Jiraiya did a perfect imitation of Tsunade in her most pompous manner. "I mean, what did she mean by, 'be more like Orochimaru!' I'm the one who's always there for her, not that slithery bastard."

Minato nodded understandingly. "I know. You're always trying so hard for her. It's a pity she can't see that. But at least we know that Tsunade-san doesn't like Orochimaru, since she called him snakey,"

Jiraiya humphed. "That's not the problem. Tsunade just outright hates me! She punches me and calls me pervert and never thinks twice about my feelings. I know that she once had a lover and that memory is too painful for her to bear. But I want to help her with that! I watched the two of them love each other ever since they met. Why him? I knew Tsunade as a kid. So why does she call me a pervert and never give me a single chance?"

_It's because you are a pervert, but I know that you really love her sensei. _"Perhaps you shouldn't be so blatant with your... 'affections,' sensei. Like, don't tell her outright that she has a nice rack! Get her handpicked flowers or something! And why don't you try getting out of the castle for a while? Go traveling, and leave her a letter! And I don' t mean a juicy one, something really heartfelt. And when you come back, be sure to be sincere. Don't goof off as you usually do!" Jiraiya nodded earnestly and began to write them down. Minato tapped his chin. "Oh, and...sensei? I think she already knows how you feel. Maybe she's just ignoring your feelings because her past is paining her...and also because you're her precious friend. Maybe she wants to respect that relationship."

Jiraiya looked stricken. "She just wants to stay friends with me?"

Minato shrugged. "Yeah, why not? According to you, you're the one who's always been there for her, right? She might have come to depend on you as someone who supports her, someone precious."

"So basically I'm precious to her?"

Minato mentally smacked himself. _Apparently he didn't hear anything except that he's precious._ "Yes, I think so."

Jiraiya's expression evolved into a gleeful one. "You think so?? Oh my God!"

Minato held up a hand. "Woah, calm down. Like I said, you have to be completely serene about this, no more goofing off. Let her know that you are capable of supporting her up close."

Jiraiya hastily scribbled into his notebook. "I will! I will! Thanks for listening Minato! I'll make sure that your night with Kushina isn't known by anyone! Thanks!" he sped out the door.

Minato stood up and stretched. It was enlightening to help his sensei with his love issues. It helped him come up with new ways to approach Kushina. The blonde laughed. Jiraiya was a spymaster, and if any of his spies had seen him yesterday going into Kushina's room then their lips were as good as sealed. Even those who were not part of Jiraiya's network would have no choice but to stay silent. _Killing two birds with one stone...._ Minato hummed as he got ready for the day.

* * *

Kushina was dressed in light green clothes. Complimenting her red hair and creamy skin were silver jewelry, each that emitted a pearly light that illuminated her perfect skin. It was nearly 8, and she already had breakfast. It was almost time for her to visit the royal couple and wish them a good morning.

Stepping lightly on the stone steps, she walked in the direction of the royal quarters. Her servants trailed after her. On the way, she saw more sakura trees in bloom. Although she was pretty early, and the path she was taking was pretty much reserved for royalty, she saw a few nobles walking in the same direction. Most likely to visit the King and Queen for similar purposes. The difference would be that she would greet them in their private chambers and the nobles would have to wait until they came out into the public one.

Jolting, Kushina caught sight of Hyuuga Hiashi, walking dutifully behind a grim looking man with his mouth set in a straight line. Shockingly, behind Hiashi, dressed in meager apparel was an exact copy of the boy. However, the differences between the two was clear, as this second boy had bandages wrapped around his forehead, and he walked with his head bowed in what seemed like servitude. Even their quality of clothing was different. There was no need to even search for subtle differences, as the big ones stood out flagrantly. It was as if someone wished to make sure Hiashi and the boy were recognized as separate individuals. It was very strange as to why they would do such a thing.

Gesturing to a maid behind her, Kushina didn't let her eyes stray from the Hyuugas. "Excuse me,"

"Yes, your highness,"

"Do you by any chance know that boy walking behind Hiashi-san of the Hyuugas? Do you know who he is?"

The maids looked wary. However, the one who'd responded answered her hesitantly. "H-hai, I believe he is Hyuuga Hizashi-sama, the second son of the Hyuuga clan head and twin brother of Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, the heir."

"The twin brother? Well I guess that makes sense.." not willing to pry any further, as the maid seemed uncomfortable with the topic, she continued her way to the royal quarters. _But if he's the second son, isn't he supposed to be second in line? Why is he dressed like a commoner, and, why is he practically bowing to his elder brother? Something's not right..._ Kushina thought.

Stepping in front of the royal chambers, she gracefully ventured inside and greeted the royal couple.

When she was finished, she came back out into the public chambers, and saw the nobles waiting for their majesties to come out. She noted that Hiashi wasn't there, only his brother. Minato wasn't here either. Lightly furrowing her brows, she stepped outside. Keen on finding Minato, she was hurriedly marching back to her rooms when she spotted something, or_ someone_ hiding behind the royal quarters. Pausing, Kushina curiously strutted toward the figure dressed in white. The shadows hid the upper half of his body, and somehow, the clothes seemed vaguely familiar. "Who's there?" she called out.

When he didn't respond, she walked even closer to his position. Upon further inspection, she realized that it was just someone who had been missing from the royal chambers. "Why, good morning, Hiashi-san."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato hummed as he led his own party down the direction of his parent's rooms. His servants were covertly smiling at his happiness, not knowing that his exuberant mood was due to a night with Kushina. They all assumed that it was Jiraiya who had cheered him up in the morning. However, it was strange, as the very same man had declared that he would be leaving for a journey. If the prince was happy about the fact that his teacher was leaving...well that couldn't be true, right? After all, the prince is a respectful student who admires his teacher. The idea of the prince being involved with Jiraiya's sudden journey gave them butterflies.

Minato was actually thinking about Kushina. He remembered how soft her hair was...how sweet she smelled, how...._is that Kushina??_ Twenty feet away was Kushina, standing in front of an alley. _What's she doing there?_ Suspicious, Minato moved in closer.

* * *

In whirlpool:

"Have my sons come here," the Uzumaki king told his eunuch.

The servant bowed. "Yes your majesty."

The aging man slumped slightly in his chair. It had been a full day since his little Kushina was gone, and he couldn't stand the idea of her being in a foreign country all alone.

Tears came to his eyes. Oh, how he missed his little princess! She looked just like her mother, only with his eyes and hair. Everything else was the same. Her mother had jet black hair and the deepest blue eyes. Kushina inherited everything from her facial structure to her body structure to her fair skin.

The king perked up as the eunuchs announced the arrival of the two princes. Standing tall and handsome were his two sons, Shinzou and Temjin. Along with Kushina, they were his utmost pride and joy. "You called for us, father?" Shinzou spoke, his eyes slightly creasing to a grin.

"Yes, I have called you two to discuss something...sit down, sit down,"

Two chairs were supplied by the servants and the princes sat down.

The King cleared his throat. "Now, it is my wish that one of you, under the guise of ambassador, go to the Fire Country and check up on your sister. Only one may go, and the other will stay here. You will stay with her until it is time for her to come back, and return home together." he peered over to the two brothers. "Any of you willing to go?"

Temjin looked amused. "Father, don't tell me it's because you're worried. I'm sure Kushina's fine. She has Minato to take care of her,"

Shinzou nodded, smirking. "Father, you are too protective! A girl her age needs to be free sometimes, and she's obviously in love with her fiance. If you disrupt things for her, she will hate you for the rest of her life."

"That is why you will act the perfect brother and watch out for her." the King smoothly replied. He had already thought this out. "Don't forget that you have the duties of an ambassador as well! Please do this favor for your old man,"

Contemplating, the brothers locked gazes with one another for a moment. Finally, Shinzou turned to his father. "Well, in that case, I suppose I'll be the one to go. Temjin, you stay here and watch over the palace."

"Yes, I understand, brother."

The king clapped his hands together. "You're willing to go? That's wonderful! Be careful on your trip Shinzou! You are my firstborn and heir to the throne and you know how messy things will get if you get even a scratch. I have trust in your skills that you will not be harmed in any way."

Shinzou grinned. It was no secret that all three siblings were extremely skilled with the sword. "Of course. It's about time I met my in-laws anyway." Getting up, he let out a content sigh, one that a person might give out if they are planning something. "Ahh, I really haven't talked to Minato in _such_ a long time," chuckling, Shinzou walked out.

* * *

Hi! I'm on spring break, so I will upload again before the week ends! Press the button below:D

-Hulkishpower


	5. Shaky bond: Hiashi and Minato 2

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

UPDATED: 4/1/10 (no, it's not a joke :))

NOTE: PLEASE POLL AND REVIEW! IT TURNS OUT THIS FIC IS MUCH MORE POPULAR THAN MY OTHER ONE, EVEN THOUGH THE OTHER ONE'S BEEN OUT LONGER AND HAS MORE CHAPTERS. PLEASE CONTINUE TO LOVE THIS FIC!

* * *

"What are you doing?" an abrupt question, coming from a shocked and stunned Minato; directed to Kushina and the figure in the alley.

Kushina jumped. "M-minato," she stammered.

Narrowing his eyes, Minato stormed in between Kushina and the alley to take a closer look at the person wearing white. He gritted his teeth as his suspicions were confirmed. It was Hiashi. "My, just what are you doing there, Hiashi-san? I wonder if your father knows that you're lurking in this alley?" he said in a scathing tone.

Stepping out of the shadows, Hiashi merely looked down at the ground. Kushina nervously clutched her hands together, conscious of the tension between the two. She bit her lip. She was so careless! To be seen by Minato—

"Hiashi!" an angry Hyuuga Hizase, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, strode furiously toward the gathering. "What in blazes are you doing there? Do you mean to be a disgrace to our family by deviously by crawling around in a hole like this? Do you wish for me to revoke your position as heir and hand it over to your cousin?"

Then, he glared at Kushina. "I understand that you do not yet know of our ways here in Fire country, your highness. However, let this be known to you that the Hyuugas Keep. To. Themselves. Hiashi, we're going!" Robes whipping about, he marched back to the Royal Court.

His pupil-less eyes lifelessly following the retreating form of his father, Hiashi walked out of the alley. Casting a sad look toward Kushina, whose heart ached to see him go, he silently turned and dutifully followed after his father.

"Hiashi-!" Kushina bade to speak, reaching out with a hand, but she was stopped by Minato, who took her outstretched hand in his and pulled her away from the site. "Minato!"

"Kushina! I thought I already asked you to stay away from him!" Minato, his voice filled with anger and regret. "Did you see the way his father treated him?! Because of that, he is subdued and explosive! He's dangerous! He's like a psycho! Didn't you see the way he was hiding in the shadows? Now what kind of normal person would do something like that?" His fast paced walk left her breathless.

"Anyone would!" Kushina replied just as angrily, protesting against his grip. "Think about it! Wouldn't you feel sad and lonely if your father treated you that way? Wouldn't you want to be alone for a while? Wouldn't you want to hide and keep to yourself, make yourself unnoticed in the shadows? Who wouldn't Minato?! We all do!"

Wrenching her hand from his grip, she stopped and and took a deep breath. Minato ran a hand through his hair and motioned for the servants to all go away. He covered his face with his hand and stood still. When he finally met her eyes, his blue eyes were filled with anguish. "Kushina," he choked out, "I was five when I witnessed Hyuuga Hizashi being publicly burned with the Bird's Cage mark, a symbol of eternal servitude to the clan. Hizashi was six at that time. Hiashi and his mother were there, and if it was one of the most horrible things I have ever seen then I can only imagine how it felt for Mrs. Hyuuga and Hiashi."

Kushina's eyes widened. What a horrible thing to do to such a young child...that was why he had bandages wrapped around his forehead??

Minato continued. "It's custom to be branded when the heir comes to the age of three, but Hizashi's branding was delayed three years because of Hiashi and their mother's protest. I vividly remember Mrs. Hyuuga screaming as Hizashi was subjected to the burning. She grabbed her husband's robe and begged him to stop, but Hyuuga Hizase just said that she was humiliating the family in front of the whole country and had her branded there too."

Minato lowered his hand and glanced over to Kushina with pained eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered.

Kushina had thick streams of tears running down her face. She didn't sob, she didn't sniffle, she just cried. Taking a few steps toward her, he gathered her into his arms and rubbed her back. "I know it sounds disgusting. But that event changed Hiashi forever. He became a emotional recluse who always hides his inner feelings inside and then erupt every once in a while." He smoothed her hair, trying to calm her shaking frame. "I don't want you to be near him...he might get violent. How can I be King if I can't even protect you from dangers like these?"

Kushina opened her mouth. It felt parched, and she felt the trickle of tears running down her cheeks. "...Isn't-isn't that more of a reason to be kind to him Minato? I- I feel so—so sorry for Hiashi! Doesn't he deserve a friend?" She gazed tantalizingly into his face. Tears were threatening to spill from her smoky eyes. "You said it yourself. Don't you see what a lonely boy he is? All he needs is a friend,"

"Kushina, please-"

"No, you listen to me. I want to help him. He did nothing, absolutely nothing violent when I first saw him. He was just a boy who was trying to act the way he was forced to act! Anyone who has the guts to stand next to him for a few seconds will know the kind of person he really is." Kushina grasped Minato's hand and pressed it against her cheek. "Won't you help me open up his heart?"

Minato caressed her wet cheeks, softly scanning her face. His heart pulsed with pain, but as he stared into her beautiful face, he knew his answer. He loved her too much to say no. Hugging her again, he hesitated, then said, "...the moment he gets out of control we are not sparing him a glance."

Kushina's face lit up with pure happiness. Flashing her fiance a smile of joy, she put her hands behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

From far away, Hiashi watched the couple with emotionless eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching them kiss passionately, a strange, gut wrenching feeling shook his body, and for some reason, Hiashi wanted to clench his fists. His eyes lingered on the pretty red haired princess. From here, he couldn't see her face clearly, but he could see the way the Prince's arms were wrapped around her waist.

At the sight, he unconsciously gritted his teeth. What was he feeling? He never felt this kind of emotion...he never felt any kind of emotion, period. These feelings were making his chest hurt.

"arggh!" he suddenly fell to the floor and clawed at his head. Images of his brother screaming as the hot iron melded onto his skin ran fresh in front of his eyes.

Lurching, the stone paved walkway swirled up to his face. Gasping, he tried to stop the flow of pain in his head. All this was too much! It was overwhelming him...he felt like he was gonna hurl...

"Hiashi-san?"

He looked up, eyes wide in trepidation. Sweat was forming on his brow, and his hand, squeezing at his head and chest, fell loose as he saw Kushina and Minato standing before him. Worried expressions on their faces made him wish to control himself even more, but he couldn't stop panting.

Kushina quickly kneeled and tried to sit him up. Minato went around the other way and gripped his arm in a supporting movement. "Hiashi-san, are you alright? Calm down!" Minato helped Kushina lift him onto his feet, and together they assisted him to Minato's room.

Dipping a cloth into a basin, Kushina wiped off Hiashi's forehead. The instant her hand brushed his brow he flinched violently, and was about to slap her hand away when he realized who it was in front of him. "Are you alright?" Kushina tentatively asked.

Hiashi's half-crazed eyes softened, and he stopped shaking. Gently lying him on the bed, Minato anxiously watched the interaction between the two. Kushina touching his face...

"Here, I'll do that. You go get some medicine from Tsunade. She'll know what to do," he interrupted. Nodding, Kushina handed him the cloth and dashed outside, and Minato sat in a chair and cleaned Hiashi's face. Hiashi looked calmer than he did a moment ago, but when the cloth switched hands there was the tiniest bit of a scowl forming on his lips. Picking up the slight change in expression, Minato scowled openly. He had a odd gut instinct what Hiashi was up to, but that preference of Kushina over him just confirmed it. This guy liked Kushina, he was sure!

Minato grumbled. Another reason to hate the guy. _He likes my fiancee._ Tending to the Hyuuga a bit more forcefully, Minato glared as Hiashi completely disregarded him by turning his head away. _That prick!_

"I'm back! Minato, is Hiashi-san okay?" Kushina's voice had both boys turning eagerly to the door. Spotting the mirroring in their movements, lightning crackled as the two glared ferociously to each other.

Bounding into the room with a paper medicine bag in hand, Kushina pushed her hair out of the way and panted, her cheeks flushed adorably. Handing Minato the medicine, she took the cloth from him and began to wet Hiashi's face again, bending over the boy as she did so (and practically pushing Minato out of his seat). "You look better, Hiashi-san. That's good!"

"Hn." Hiashi didn't reply, but there was the lightest tinge of pink in his face. He also turned his head so that Kushina's slender neck was right in front of his eyes. Minato huffed in disbelief. The guy really did have a thing for Kushina! He's dangerous!

His eyes still on the offending Hyuuga, Minato absently asked, "Kushina, I'm sorry to say this, but I think your servants are looking for you. Could you please tell them to not worry?"

"Oh. Sure," Kushina set down the towel and set out the door once again, leaving the two boys alone.

As soon as she was gone, Minato sat back down and gave the pupil-less boy the dirtiest look he could muster. "Oi, you." he half snapped. "I know what you're up to. Don't try to go for the 'pity' technique. That's my fiancee you're messing with," he ended in a deathly whisper.

Hiashi merely regarded him coolly, then with a small, "Hmph," flicked his head to face the other side again.

Minato trembled in animosity. The prick ignored him twice! His original annoyance transforming into full out bitterness, he leaned in close to Hiashi and hissed, "Don't you dare treat me with disdain. I am the Prince of Fire Country and you will show me respect,"

"Funny how you demand respect from me, when you were the one to address me disrespectfully," Hiashi mildly said.

Minato blinked. So the guy could talk after all! Well well well, isn't this a surprise. Maybe he isn't the sad little lonely boy Kushina thinks he is. "You got me. Please accept my apology."

"Although it leaves a gross taste in my mouth to do so, it _is_ common courtesy after all. I accept your apology." Hiashi closed his eyes, silently choosing to not see anything rather than to look at Minato.

Minato was utterly flabbergasted. _Ha... this prick--!!! _Shaking his head to try and clear it, he stood up and piercingly stared at the teen who was lying on Minato's bed, seemingly very innocent.

"Minato! I'm back! How is he doing?" Kushina quietly slid the door to a close. "Oh, you look much better Hiashi-san. I was really scared that you were having an attack," she laughed lightly and sat in another chair close to the bed. "I hope you don't feel uncomfortable with me around."

"Not at all. And please call me Hiashi."

Minato gaped. _That two faced son of a...He was acting all female doglike and then she comes in and he's the total gentleman! Kushina! Get away from him he's not a helpless little guy! He's fully equipped!_

Unknowingly, Kushina laughed lightly. "Oh, call me Kushina. Hiashi? Minato and I wish to be your friend. Is that all right?"

Behind her, Minato was mentally screaming. _NOOOO! NO I DO __NOT__ WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HIM!! Kushina, GET AWAY!!_

"It would be my pleasure, Kushina. I have to say it's my first time someone as pretty as you have approached me with such a request," said Hiashi, sitting up and demurely casting his eyes to the side.

Flattered, Kushina's bell like laughter filled the room. "Why thank you Hiashi. You're much more outgoing than I initially thought!"

"Actually you are the only one who ever asked to be my friend. I..I don't know what to say. I know I'm lacking in many areas but I would be delighted if you were to provide me with constant companionship," Hiashi shyly said.

"I will, Hiashi. But how did you get away from your father?"

"I told him I had to go to the restroom. Then I said I'll be heading home by myself, that I needed to meditate in the woods."

"Oh! Do you meditate?"

"Frequently. It is a part of my training to be a warrior."

Kushina clapped her hands. "Then you'll get along well with Minato then!" she took a hold of Minato's hand and pulled him close to Hiashi. Unwillingly, Minato obliged. "Minato meditates too! We all fight. Let's spar sometime!"

"That would be a stupendous idea. Don't you agree, Minato-san?" Hiashi turned his gaze to Minato, who was awkwardly standing next to the bed. Hiashi gave Minato the most friendly, innocent gaze possible. Inwardly, Minato shrieked at the brilliance.

"It-it sure is, hahaha," he covered up his animosity with a stiff laugh. Kushina giggled and launched another conversation with Hiashi.

Minato, now having a legitimate reason to be wary of the Hyuuga, sat down and did his best to fit into the talk. It was a difficult feat, especially when he felt nothing but loathing toward the two faced teen, and also when that said teen was using all of his influence to keep the blonde out of the conversation. In the end, Kushina totally forgot about Minato sitting next to her and chatted with Hiashi animatedly for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Uzu no kuni- The Land of Whirlpool:

Shinzou, all ready with his servants and men, observed the preparations from high above. Seeing everything done to perfection, he took his sword and held it tight. He wouldn't be taking the palanquin. The servants had insisted, but Shinzou was never the type to do things traditionally, and, horses were faster.

While he had his dignity as an ambassador and prince of Whirlpool, that could be easily maintained by his handsome looks and elegant movement. The flag of Whirlpool could be carried by a male servant—there was no need to tie it to a palanquin.

"We're all ready to set out, then," he walked down the stairs and took the reins of his horse from the royal master of horse. Quite easily sliding onto the saddle with the grace only high born people had, Shinzou shouted, "We're off!"

His party cheered. Just as they were about to set off, a voice called out, "Wait! Your highness! Please hold on!" Shinzou pulled his reins and turned around. Running towards the party at full speed was Sano, the head servant.

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Shinzou waited patiently as Sano panted in front of him. "Sano? Didn't you go with Kushina?"

"I 'pant' was planning to do so, your highness, 'pant' but 'pant' I was caught up with 'pant' my duties." She straightened and drew a deep breath to relax. "Please take me with you, sir. I belong next to the Princess, and I must go tend to her!"

Shinzou raised his hands. "Relax, Sano. I'll allow you to be a part of the party. Someone get a horse for her,"

A servant stepped up and bowed before running off to fetch another horse. When it arrived, Sano struggled to get up, but managed anyway.

Smirking, Shinzou faced the gates and yelled, "We're off!"

The horses lunged as the gates grandly parted wide. Shinzou was going to Fire.

From his palace, King Uzumaki watched as his firstborn charged gallantly out of the castle. _Get there safely my son. And watch over your sister. _

From his quarters, Temjin leaned over the fence to catch the remaining servants galloping away. "So much drama. It's just like Shinzou." He turned to the plum trees and the camellias growing next to his personal premises. A flower fell into his outstretched hand. …_..I miss Kushina.  
_

_

* * *

_This chapter was a bit short, but I still wanted it up by today. Please CHECK OUT MY POLL! IT WILL GREATLY INFLUENCE THE OUTCOME OF THIS STORY (though I pretty much already have an ending in mind)

_-Hulk  
_


	6. Upping the Tempo

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto.

UPDATED: 4/23/10

NOTE: Did you all participate in my poll? It will have a big influence in how this story is going to end. So please vote if you wish to have a say:)

* * *

"Princess!"

"Sano! I missed you. How did you get here?" Kushina joyfully grasped her old caretaker's hands. She had heard that her brother was here, but had yet to see him. He was currently in a meeting with the royal couple.

Sano wiped some tears away. Overjoyed, and relieved, she smiled at Kushina's radiant figure. "You look well, Kushina-sama. I suppose Minato-sama is treating you well?"

Blushing, she looked away. Minato approached the two.

"Hello Sano. And yes, I am treating her well," he teased, his blue eyes lighting up at the happiness of reunion. "Did you come with Shinzou?"

"Indeed. I came with Shinzou-sama. He was very gracious and had a horse brought for me. Even though I am old and tired in my bones, he has never once said a haughty word. He was such a sweet boy when he was young and now he's such a considerate man." Sano smiled. "You too, have grown into a handsome prince. You were the kindest boy hime-sama's age I ever knew. It's a good thing you are her partner in life."

Kushina turned redder, and shyly cast down her eyes. Minato snaked her hand into his and grinned. "I don't know if I deserve your compliment, but I will do my best to always protect her."

"You are confident?"

"Definitely."

Sano quietly observed the youth in front of her. He was taller than she was, at least by a good foot, and his blue eyes reflected more sincerity than she expected to see.

Sano closed her eyes. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She was proud, very proud. Proud for her princess, proud for her future husband.

Kushina recovered. "Well, I'm quite hungry, and I know you must be tired. Let's go have some food, shall we? It's noon, and I know Shinzou nii-sama won't be out anytime soon."

Nodding their agreement, the three made their way over to Minato's quarters.

* * *

"Shinzou! Is that really you? The last time I saw you, you were just a little infant sucking on his thumb!" Lord Namikaze exclaimed. "And I see that you've grown taller than Uzumaki and I. How are you doing?"

Shinzou bowed his head respectfully. "I am fine, your majesty. My father is also well. He sends you his regards."

"Ah. Sit down, sit down. I hear that you are here to watch over your little sister?"

"And act as ambassador for the time being,"

"Then I suppose you will have the ambassador's quarters as you stay here," The Namikaze king decided. "Actually...it's fortunate that you came at this time. I was planning to speak with your father for some time. Since you are here, you can listen to me in his stead."

Shinzou furrowed his brows as he sat down on one of the carved wooden chairs. "And what might that be?"

The blonde, middle aged man laced his fingers in front of his arms. "....You see, I've been thinking..."

Shinzou narrowed his eyes. But waited patiently.

"...to hand over the throne to Minato sometime this year."

Shinzou nearly sprang from his seat. Twitching, he violently suppressed the urge to get up and yell, "WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING OUR OF YOUR MIND? HE'S A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!" but instead, he swallowed and counted to ten.

Taking a deep breath, he fixed the Namikaze king with a solid gaze. "And why would you do that, if I may inquire? You are in perfect health, if I recall correctly." Shinzou's eyes narrowed to a dangerous level. "Also, Minato is still young. He is barely a teenager. Do you think that a teenager has the power and the mental capacities to lead a superpower like the Fire Country? What about his leadership skills? The nobles? Are they in favor? The other countries? What if they think that Hi no kuni is now an easy opponent because a sixteen year old is the one leading the land? What will you do then?"

With every sentence, Namikaze drooped ever so slightly. However, his eyes had fire, and his jaw taut, he looked Shinzou squarely in the eye and replied, "My son's leadership skills are the best. Better than mine. He has a way with people. He is also strong, both mentally and physically. You, who have interacted with my son many times, should know that."

Shinzou inwardly grimaced. Yes, he did know Minato's strength. The boy was jam packed with charisma. Not to mention, the little blonde made him break a sweat every time the sparred. He was also exceptionally intelligent. Whenever they were in political meetings together he would get this thoughtful gaze in his eyes that was obviously thinking up a few dozen different strategies.

"Yes, I know this. However, there is also the issue of experience. Does he know the responsibilities? The burdens? The work that is waiting for him?" Shinzou ground out, trying to understand why the blonde man was even suggesting this in the first place.

"He has relatively little experience, but he will cope. I have also given him authority to direct the civil department, and the crimes department. Many times he has surprised me by devising a well thought out plan to decrease conflicts in our local streets." The king's face split into a wide smile that showed just how proud he was of his only son. "And don't worry about the nobles. The only families that will be a problem will be Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Actually, the Hyuuga are a loyal clan, though they do have their share of complaints from time to time."

"And the Uchiha?"

"...The Uchiha are...more reserved I would say. The Hyuuga themselves are pretty conservative. But the Uchiha cut themselves off from society. I wouldn't know their true alliances." Namikaze-sama mulled, his face muscles tight. "But as for the rest of the clans, there is no need to worry. All the heirs are close friends to Minato. The next generation will prove to be his most trusted ally."

Shinzou sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll admit that he's qualified, but why? Just why are you doing this, Namikaze-sama? You are still far from croaking,"

"Haha, croaking, that's a good one. You are the first one to ever speak to me in that manner, except for your father of course." The king bellowed with laughter, his blue eyes darkening with mirth.

Then, he became quiet. "..the reason why I'm stepping down, you say? Well, it's simple."

He gazed into Shinzou's silvery eyes. Blue clashed with gray. "..you are wrong about me being in perfect health."

Shinzou's eyebrow's shot up to his forehead. "Wait," he choked out "What do you mean? Are you..?"

The king sighed and wiped his brow. "...I am fine. What's hurting me is not a sickness of the body, but of the heart." he looked up. For a moment, he looked lost. He was no longer the King in front of his ambassador— he was a man in mourning.

"What's wrong, Namikaze-sama?"

"..." the king's blue eyes filled with despair and fear, emotions that Shinzou had seen long ago in his father's eyes when their mother was dying.

The king opened his mouth, and whispered. "My wife is dying. She is with an illness that is destroying her immune system. For a while she was fine, but now she has caught a mild disease that attacks her bones and that mild disease has turned into a serious one due to her illness. She tried to hide it, she kept it from me and Minato." he struggled to keep his emotions at bay and breathed a staggering breath.

Shinzou's eyes widened. "When did you...when did you find out?"

"Only a week ago. She collapsed after receiving Kushina-hime. I called the doctor, and told him to notify Minato, but she was adamant that we keep it a secret."

Shinzou rubbed his face tiredly. "This is...most horrible news. I offer you my deepest sympathy."

"Thank you."

"But, is that why you're giving up the throne?" Shinzou exasperatedly asked. "Can't you..."

"I wish to travel around our country together for the rest of her days. It is her last wish, and I will honor it." King Namikaze looked determined. "I know what this entails. And I'm sure you realize it as well. That's probably why you are so against this. Am I right?"

Shinzou gritted his teeth but nodded. He did in fact knew of that this meant. "..They will have to be married."

"Yes, I understand that it's a bit early, but while she was here we have been watching their interaction and we are positive that they will be able to handle it. It seems they are quite in love," he laughed. It was the only thing that brought light to his dulling eyes.

Shinzou felt a stone lodge in his heart. His father's best friend's wife was dying. The best friend is a king of a powerful, influential country; also the future father in law for his little sister. He was planning to step down, and have his son be king. His son and his little sister will be married.

He wanted to argue that they were too young. What sixteen year olds can handle marriage? Not to mention the complexity with consummation and everything else. It was not going to be forced, alright, but it was sick and he was totally against it. He wanted his little sis by his side for at least three more years.

But looking into the sad, hopeful eyes of the king, he knew that it wasn't his decision to make. It was Kushina's. He would take this matter to Father, and discuss it over. "I will inform my father about your wishes."

"Thank you. Now, let us have some tea."

* * *

"Hiashi-kun!!!!" Kushina's voice rang out playfully across the field.

"Kushina-san!" Hiashi reached for her arms and hugged her gently.

Minato stood a few paces back, a little irritated about this whole situation.

_Just why is it, _he thought angrily, _that he becomes her best friend in less than two days? Why? I'm her fiance and she isn't giving me any glance at all. _

All three of them were dressed in simple training clothes with sashes in their middle. Minato held one long blade, while Hiashi held a tanto, a short dagger with a sharp edge, and Kushina held three swords.

"Hey, let's get started!" He called with a slightly annoyed tone. Minato unsheathed his sword in one fluid movement and pointed at Hiashi. "Come at me,"

In response, Hiashi slid off the sheath of his own tanto and eased into his family's traditional style. Kushina sauntered off to a big rock nearby and sat down, studying the two teens interestedly.

Minato narrowed his blue eyes. He glared at Hiashi and studied his form. He was standing with almost no weak points, he admitted, but still enough to get through the guard. The Hyuuga weren't known for their swordsmanship. Rather, they were known for their taijutsu. Still, it wouldn't do well to underestimate him.

Hiashi observed Minato with calm, if not bored eyes. Mentally, he snorted. He knew why the prince was so aggravated. Such a fact only brought him unadulterated pleasure.

His milky eyes focused on Kushina, sitting on a rock a little ways away from them. She was cupping her face with her hands and set down her swords haphazardly around her. She looked so adorable. Hiashi smirked.

Catching the direction of the Hyuuga's smirk, Minato nearly growled. He didn't like it when other people ogled at his soon to be wife. "Let's start."

Hiashi wasted no time, swinging his short blade to Minato's throat with precision. Minato sidestepped the attack, and slid his sword back into its sheath, drawing a sliver of confusion from Hiashi.

_Why is he putting his sword away? He is confident that he can defeat me with his bare hands alone? No, he cannot think that. Hyuuga taijutsu is nearly invincible._

But instead of putting the sword down, Minato struck, still in its sheathed state, right to Hiashi's right shoulder. Being caught off guard, Hiashi's face contorted in pain as the tip of the sheath hit one of his tense muscles.

Without stopping, Minato spun on his feet and swung the sword up to Hiashi's chest.

Hiashi barely parried the attack. Not allowing Minato time to fully turn, Hiashi half-leapt and delivered a downward slashing blow to his head. The prince blocked, unsheathing his weapon just slightly, enough to stop Hiashi's tanto. At Hiashi's openly surprised face, he felt his lips curl into a smirk, mirroring Hiashi's own a few seconds back.

Pushing Hiashi back by unsheathing his blade completely, he flipped the sheath in his hand so that it was no longer level with his eyes, but pointing downwards. Barely hesitating, he flipped into a smooth jump and sent his sheath straight toward Hiashi's belt. It neatly slid into his waist and Hiashi jerked his head to it in shock.

Minato landed on the ground and aimed with his right hand. He flipped the blade so that it wasn't pointing up but parallel with the ground. Throwing his sword with skill and grace, it fit perfectly into his sheath. Hiashi's eyes widened and he watched the sword, still slightly vibrating.

Minato dashed forward, nearly blurry with speed, and grabbed the hilt of his sword; he swiftly pulled it back out and brought it up to the Hyuuga's neck. Hiashi then looked up right into Minato's eyes, his own milky ones shivering at the icy glare the prince gave him.

The two broke out of their impasse at the sound of clapping. They turned to see Kushina clapping from her rock.

She stood, and stretched. Picking up her three swords, she tied them to her waist. "Minato wins. You, against me. Now."

Hiashi conceded, pulling out Minato's sword and handing it to the blonde. He walked over to Kushina's rock, and Kushina confidently strode over to where Minato was standing.

The prince gave her a mock-hurt look. "Aww, Kushina. Aren't you going to let me catch my breath? I just finished fighting,"

She coolly regarded him. "You aren't even panting." she briskly said. "And you haven't broke a sweat. It's fair enough."

"Whatever you say." He shook off the sheath and this time, threw it out of the clearing so that it would not get in the way.

Hiashi's nails drove into his skin as he quietly understood that this was Minato's way of hinting that he didn't take him seriously. That he would lose. That he was an easy opponent.

Well, he'd show that blonde. He lost today but he won't lose again. He's eyes were on the beautiful, red haired princess...he planned to claim her.

Oh, he knew that they were betrothed. And that they were very much in love. But marriage was still many years away, and he had time. He would be the one to triumph.

Minato, happy that he had Kushina's attention all for himself at last, leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're gorgeous today, 'shina."

She gave him a little friendly pout. "Oh, and I'm not gorgeous any other day?" she teased. "Good job beating Hiashi, by the way. He was good, but you were amazing."

Minato laughed and gave her another kiss on the other cheek.

From afar, Hiashi trembled as he watched the blonde idiot continue to kiss her. It was his fault, he knew. If only he had won, then it would be him standing in that place. It was his fault for losing. He didn't know the prince was so skilled.

This was one of the rare times he wished he had taken his father's words to heart: never lose. Seeing her blushing and giggling at her fiance's kisses, it took his heart and seemed to stomp on it.

He would get her, no matter what.

"So let us begin," Kushina stepped back, and placed a hand on one of her swords. Minato took his stance and aimed it for her neck.

Kushina merely smiled, and aimed her sword at his neck as well. Both were tense..then they flashed out of sight.

Meeting in the middle of the field with a clash of metal, sparks flying everywhere, Kushina and Minato gracefully twirled and ducked to battle. Hiashi could hardly believe what he was seeing. Their speed was nearly unbelievable. What was even more stunning was the fact that Kushina was keeping up with the prince.

She spun and handled her blade with just one hand, unlike Minato, who used both hands to keep his balance. She was quick and experienced. Gliding over behind the blonde, she placed her sword near his neck, but his own blade came up and blocked it.

Taking advantage of the situation, he stepped backwards and knocked her sword out of her hand. Grinning wildly as her sword went spinning into the air and stabbed itself into the ground hundred yards away, he tipped his head to the side. "What's wrong Kushina? Trying to go easy on me? I know you normally use all three swords, so while I'm giving you the chance go pick up your sword."

"Since when did you give favors during a duel?"

"Ever since said opponent became my betrothed and smaller in size."

Kushina huffed. "I won't let you get away with that." she threatened. "I don't ever forgive people who go easy on girls just because they're girls."

"Never said such thing. I just wanted to see you fighting at your full power." Minato gave her an innocent smile.

Kushina closed her eyes. Then she lightly stepped over to where her sword was imbedded in the ground. Wrenching it out of the earth, she put the blade underneath the guards of her two other swords, easing them out of their sheaths, pushing the blade up. "Very well. But don't blame me when I pummel you to the ground!"  
With a flick of her wrists, she sent the two blades flying. She leaned forward, waiting...waiting...

The first sword whooshed as it fell dangerously close to her head. Shifting, she used her sword in her hand to change its direction—to Minato.

Minato bit his lip as the sword came whistling to his body. He jumped out of the way, barely noticing that Kushina caught the other sword and was now less than two feet away from his being, both hands raised and armed with swords.

He dodged the first attack. She didn't pause, but used her momentum to thrust forward her other hand. This time, he blocked, metal clanging against metal. However, he only caught a glimpse of glittering steel as her other hand shot behind him to stab his back.

_Shit! _He inwardly cursed. Thinking quickly, he ducked low, and flipped out of the way. His blue eyes slightly creased in fear as he felt his back almost touching the sword Kushina had thrown at him earlier. Kushina was already on to him, bringing her right hand in a killer blow to his chest.

Once again, Minato blocked it. However, what she did next threw him totally off guard.

She let her sword go.

When their swords met, instead of holding onto her sword, she let it go, throwing her sword away with Minato's balance. He had expected more strength into that attack, and braced himself. There wasn't any aftershock, and so his momentary unbalance nearly had him falling on his knees.

Before the sword she threw away touched the ground, Kushina was already right next to Minato, yanking out her other sword and launching it toward the blonde prince, and grabbing her airborne one easily. Minato brought his sword up to block the attack again, this time nearly staggering back with the force behind it.

_Damn, I'm getting pushed around!_ He thought, willing himself to take the lead, but Kushina wouldn't give him the chance. Between her elaborate footwork and attacks, the three swords each dancing about didn't give him much chance to retaliate.

From afar, Hiashi watched the two with an amused stare. _So the prince isn't better than Kushina-hime at swordfight? I have never seen that kind of swordsmanship before. It is amazing._

Minato sucked in a breath as he saw one of her blades zoom over to in between his eyes. It was a funny sensation. He could see it in slow motion, the glinting metal shining brightly in the sun, the sharp edges aimed right for his forehead..this was it. He was going to die.

"Minato-sama! Kushina-sama! We have an important message from the King! You are to see him immediately!" an eunuch panted as he appeared at the side of the clearing. The man's beady eyes popped open at the sight. Kushina, still and calm as if she hadn't been part of an intense spar just now, had her left hand's sword inches from Minato's forehead. Her right hand rested at his throat. The third sword landed just right in front of the eunuch, who screamed.

Minato let out a breath. "Whoo!~ I thought you were going to kill me."

She neatly put her swords away. "Why would I do that? This is only a spar, and I wouldn't ever kill you. Not for any reason."

"That's nice to know." he lowered his sword and embraced her. "You are skilled as ever. I always lose to you."

"That's why I was only attacking with one sword, dummy."

"So you were going easy on me? How mean."

Shaking his head to clear away some of the initial fright, the eunuch bowed to the two and said. "M-my apologies, your highnesses, but his majesty calls for your presence."

"Right now?" Minato asked.

"Yes sir."

"We'd better go then." Kushina decided. Then she cocked her head over to Hiashi. "Sorry, Hiashi-kun. But we're needed at the royal quarters. Is it all right?"

Hiashi nodded. "It must be important. Go along."

Kushina waved thank you, and Minato, taking her hand in his, briskly walked away from the clearing without sparing the Hyuuga so much a glance. Hiashi's pupil less eyes dilated.

The eunuch, about to follow after their highnesses, let out a squeak as Hiashi hovered over his spindly form and roughly grabbed his collar.

"What is this about??" he shook the poor man. "Tell me!"

"The king is going t-to, uh tell them about their...um..T-this i-is about h-her highness and h-his highness', um, celebration..."

"What celebration?!?"

"T-their marriage..." he squealed as Hiashi unceremoniously dropped him and landed on the wrong side of his foot.

Hiashi couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't talk. He couldn't move.

There was supposed to be years and years before the actual marriage. He was supposed to have lots of time to lure her over to him. He was supposed to win this game.

But, marriage?

Now?

* * *

-I hope you liked it. I thought that at the pace I was going, this story would have ended when there was around 100 chapters. So I decided to speed it up a bit. I think this development is more interesting for all of you anyway. Please review and give me support of this story. Once again, please poll and review.

-Hulk.


	7. Death, Does it Take Away Bonds?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

UPDATED: 5/15/10

Sorry for getting this up so late. I had a wild movie day with my best friend:) Oh, and I went to ice skating and two tennis matches with my friends. I couldn't walk yesterday. It still hurts. For some reason, my wrists are hurting like crazy.

Oh, and about the polls, they are severely contradicting the original ending I had in mind for this story. I'll tell you more about the polls at the end of the chap.

* * *

"_Love is when you look into someone's eyes and see their heart." -Jill Petty_

_

* * *

_

Sitting tranquil and content, King Namikaze sipped his tea peacefully as Shinzou did his best not to fidget. The said prince was still wondering if this was the right choice. Of course, he would do his best to postpone this as long as possible...

"My lord, their highnesses have arrived." The eunuch standing by the screen door mumbled quietly.

"Oh, bring them in, bring them in!" His majesty excitedly waved, setting his tea cup down. "Hurry up!"

Bowing, the two eunuchs, in synch, slid open the doors. Tentatively, Kushina and Minato stepped through.

At the sight of her elder brother, Kushina's eyes lit up. But together, the two bowed deeply. "You called for us, father?" Minato asked.

"Yes, yes. Have a seat." King Namikaze nearly looked like he could bounce out of his seats. "First you must all greet my dear guest, Prince Shinzou. I'm sure you all know him well."

"Nii-sama!" Kushina walked up to hug her elder brother. In response, Shinzou stood and tenderly pressed her to his chest.

"I missed you, my imouto." he replied gravely. Then he turned to Minato. "I missed you too Minato. It's been a while."

"It certainly has." The blonde prince grinned. "You look well, Shinzou."

"Why don't all of you sit down?" The king suggested. "We have called you two here because we have very important matterss to discuss with you two...extremely important matters indeed."

Sharing a glance, Kushina and Minato sat down. What was going on? What was so important that they weren't even given any time to change out of their training clothes and into more formal ones? Especially that they were greeting a guest, and an ambassador and prince at that. Even if that ambassador was a long friend and brother, there was still issues of protocol.

"What is this 'important matter?' " Kushina puzzled. "Now that we are here, please explain."

"Yes father. I am curious as well." Minato cocked his head. "Shinzou-san has just gotten here. What could be so possibly significant that in the moment of his arrival you whisk him away to talk about such matters?"

"Ah yes. I apologize about that Shinzou." The Namikaze King grinned. Then he seemed perturbed, suddenly wringing his hands, his eyes downcast in a fit of nervousness and anxiety. "The thing is..."

"..." Shinzou really wished he could stay silent the whole time. But seeing how much the king struggled to bring the topic up, he sighed. Sitting up straight and meeting the two teenagers full in the eyes, he said seriously, "Now listen up. Due to unfortunate circumstances, Namikaze-san and I, acting in place of my father, have come to a conclusion about a conflict we have affronted," he discreetly glanced at the king, who looked positively relieved that Shinzou had come to his rescue. "...Minato, his Majesty will fill you in with the details of the cause of the conflict later."

Shinzou's eyes turned stormy. His silvery dark eyes, exactly like Kushina's held a strange kind of fire that seemed to burn Minato through. Grudgingly, he continued. "...We have decided that...that your engagement will be shortened considerably...for reasons that we have deemed inevitable." At this, the two teenagers stiffened noticeably.

"What?" Minato burst out, obviously shocked. "Shortening our engagement? How short? You want us to get _married? _When? Why?"

Kushina looked just as uncomfortable. Her mind was streaming with a bunch of different scenarios. _Why are they shortening our engagement? Did they see us sleep together that night? Oh no...is it something I've done?_

King Namikaze held up a hand. "Calm down, son. Listen to me carefully...I...am planning to hand over the throne to you."

Minato's shock was palpable. "What did you say?"

"Son, please listen to me-"

"But you are still young! I'm only sixteen—I can't do this..."

"Yes you can," his Majesty patiently said. "I have complete faith in you. And don't worry, I won't be planning your coronation anytime soon," his grave face turned into a slight smile. "I'll just have you act as supreme regent in place of me."

"That's not any better!" Minato nearly exploded. "Why? Why are you doing this? For what reason? Is it something I've done? Are you sick? Is there something I'm missing out on?"

"That's for his highness to explain to you privately," Shinzou said. "For now, we will discuss how we will approach this. Minato, your respectable father has decided that you will be named supreme regent before the end of this month...which is in two weeks. Kushina, you and I will head back to Whirlpool after Minato's regency sets in. You will stay there," Shinzou paused. "..until you both turn seventeen. The marriage was meant to be when you two were both twenty, but..."

Kushina was stunned. "Seventeen?" she choked. "That's not even a year away."

"Don't tell me you don't want to do this," King Namikaze pleaded. "I have my reasons. Please, it's not so bad, is it? It's just three years shorter."

"Yeah well there's a lot to do in three years," Minato retorted, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at Kushina. "It's not that we're against it or anything, but it's just so sudden.."

"Oh don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to adjust." Shinzou interrupted impatiently. "Now that you two know, I would like to speak to my sister privately. Please excuse us." He got up and Kushina got up mechanically. Dazed, she followed her brother out of the room.

King Namikaze looked over to his son. Minato was still trying to get a grasp on what was happening. He was going to be made supreme regent in less than a month, will get married before he hits legal age, and will soon inherit the throne years before the original date.

"Is this preparation for an apocalypse?" Minato whispered. He shook his head. "Actually, I can't even laugh at my own joke right now. What's so serious that you are in such a hurry to do this dad? Tell me. I need to know."

"Son," the elder blonde hunched in his grand seat. His deep blue eyes were rimmed with tears, something Minato had never seen before. "Your mother is dying."

* * *

Kushina walked into Shinzou's room and sat down at a random chair, not even waiting for her brother to sit down. Her mind was somewhere far away. At her state, Shinzou's eyebrow twitched.

"Ok, I don't want to do this either, okay?" he burst out, bending low and reaching out to grab her shoulders. "But it's gonna happen! The King wanted the marriage to be next month, but I somehow managed to convince him that it was totally irrational and that you two should have some time to get used to the idea! Don't hate me, please."

She looked up. It was like looking into a mirror. The exact same eyes as her own, with silvery smoke colored irises. Her brother's eyes were searching, begging for her to understand. "I don't hate you, Shinzou onii-sama," she dropped her gaze and stared at her hands in her lap. "I just feel overwhelmed. Of course, like you said, I shouldn't have anything against this arrangement. And I don't. There is no need to worry."

Shinzou dropped his hands to his sides. Relieved that his little sister wasn't angry at him, his face broke into a smile. "That's great, little sis." he then grinned madly. "I gotta say, that punk is lucky to have you as his wife."

"Don't call him a punk! Minato's tall, educated, intelligent.."

"Yeah yeah, I hear the word 'handsome' coming up.."

"..and handsome, and strong, and.."

Shinzou groaned. "Stop it, little Kushina. Are you that excited to leave your family behind? I'm really gonna miss you, you know. I know the marriage is not until 11 months away but I hate the idea of letting you go so early. Father and Temjin and everyone else in Whirlpool loves you as much as I do."

Kushina got up and softly hugged him. "Thank you, onii-sama. It means a lot to me. And I'm not leaving anyone behind," She smiled. "I want this new life as much as I want you all."

Shinzou cautiously bit his lip, examining her face. "...So you're not upset, right?"

She laughed. Her laughter filled the room. "Why would I be?" she laughed again. "I love Minato. Even if we are young, I love him with all my heart, and this is everything I've been waiting for. Sure, it's a bit early, but if I love him and he loves me, why not?"

Her brother grumbled. "Well I sure ain't that happy about the ungrateful brat taking you away and claiming you as his, especially when he can't beat me or you or Temjin in a straight out sword fight. And, how do you know if he really loves you anyway?" he held up his hands. "Don't take me wrong, but think about it! You two are both teenagers, so how can you tell if what you're feeling isn't just some crush or infatuation or something like that? I don't care if he actually came and asked for your hand, Kushina-- you have to look at the facts--"  
Kushina tsked, annoyed. "The facts DO show that he loves me, onii-sama. Aside from that, I can just tell."

"But _how? _How are you going to prove to me, that the feelings between you two aren't just some kind of teenage obsession?"

She was irritated now. "If you just got my engagement shortened by three years, I don't think you have the right to try and make me rethink my relationship with my fiance."

"Just answer my question. You know I'm protective. I don't want you to do something that you might regret."

"..." Silent, she sat back down and dreamily looked out the window. There was a peach tree right outside the sill, she noted. And there were sparrows on the spindly branches, each singing their own tune.

The sun was still bright outside, and the faint outlines of the forest beginning outside the castle walls cast a light shadow all the way to innermost court. Some stray sunflowers dutifully faced the sun, like a loyal, loving servant to his master. It reminded her of _him._ Everything did. From the way the sparrows nestled against the peach tree and found home, how the forest guarded the castle, everything was like seeing Minato.

The sky too. The same, deep blue color as his eyes. The sky was always honest. When it was about to rain it was stormy. When it was going to be warm and hot the clouds disappeared. His eyes were like that too, she realized. Always showing her what he feels, how he feels, and why he feels.

"I know he loves me," she started, her lips slowly curving to a smile, "...because when I look into his eyes, I see his heart," She looked defiantly into her brother's eyes. "And that's all the confirmation I need."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She answered crisply.

Defeated, Shinzou collapsed onto a chair. "Well, I'm through."

* * *

Meanwhile, Minato was feeling like one of those days when people make up crap to just spite you.

"What?" he rasped out. "Mom is dying? What-- How-- When--" he trailed off. His mind was in one huge mess. First marriage, then regency, and now DEATH? His own mother's death? What was going on?

"I'm not lying." his majesty sadly said. "It's true. Your mother is suffering from a bone disease that is being accelerated by another, immunodeficiency illness. Tsunade has determined that it is terminal."

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" Minato exploded. "MOM IS DYING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME A THING?"

"Minato, listen to me--"

"NO! For how long was she sick? How long was she like this? How far has it gone?" His voice caught. "Is she- is she dying?"

His father didn't answer, leaving him with silent dread. Instead he said, "Her wishes are to travel Hi no kuni and meet the people, and to see you happily married." He squared his shoulders, his eyes hardening. "And that's what's going to happen."

"Dad, it's not that I'm against the marriage." Minato tiredly explained. "I just want to know why you didn't tell me any of this."

"Your mother insisted." Namikaze-sama resolutely rubbed his hand across his face, pinching the bridge of his nose on the way. "Those requests she's giving may be her last. I'm going to honor every single one of them. I'm sorry if it was unfair to you, but all I can say now is that you should go see her. But now, you need to hear me out why.."

"Believe me I will." Minato growled low as he turned and strode out of his father's room.

"Minato!" King Namikaze called after his son. "Minato! Wait!"

But Minato didn't wait. He marched out, ignoring the stunned eyes of the servants, and ignoring the desperate voice of his father. He needed to see his mother.

Briskly walking out of the King's quarters, he made a sharp turn to the left and broke into a run for the Queen's quarters. Damn it, why were the quarters so far apart! When he becomes king, he's going to see that Kushina and him share the same quarters all the time, like a proper married couple should. Who cares about etiquette at times like this?

Running up the stone paved road straight up to the grand structure, he disregarded the guards that immediately bowed to him and ran up the short stone stairs, not even waiting for the servants to announce him. He took a hold of the screen doors with his own hands and ran in straight to her room.

She was there, in her white smooth underclothes worn as negligees. It was still bright outside, but she was lying on her bed as if merely sitting up was too tiring for her. Her eyes were partially closed, and short breathes came in gasps from her half open mouth. Her fingers knotted around the bedsheet as if her fingers were burning with pain. Her reddish brown hair was matted to her face and neck.

At the sight of her, Minato broke. "Mom," he knelt by her side. "Mom, mom, mom.." taking her hand in his, he put it to his face. His eyesight getting blurry, he tried to clear it by blinking.

"Minato?" the queen whispered. She turned her head, and her eyes widened a fraction of an inch at the sight of her son in tears next to her bed. Waving her hand fitfully, she weakly said, "Minato, it's all right. I don't want you to see me like this. Go to Kushina."

"No. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Something wet and warm dripped down his chin.

"Don't cry, my dear child. It's not as bad as it seems. I was just unlucky."

Minato shook his head. "You were fine whenever I visited you in the mornings. How could you keep this from me? Your only son?"

"I didn't want you to worry." She held out her other hand, cupping his chin weakly. "My dear child, listen to your poor mother and go to Kushina. I really don't want you to see me like this. I feel so pathetic," She removed both her hands and covered her face, her own tears coming. "Please, go."

"Mom," Minato begged. Tears continued to stream from his blue eyes. "Mom, don't do this to me. I need you right now. And you still haven't answered my question."

She uncovered her face and managed a small smile. "Minato, I want you to know that you were, and is, and always will be, my little bundle of joy. You are the sunshine of my world. Never forget your worth, and always protect those precious to you. Never let go of what you deem important to you, understand? If you feel that something has significant value to you, fight for it. Don't ever back down from what you believe is right."

"You're getting off topic again," Minato tried his best to keep the slight waver from his voice. "I asked why you want me out of your sight."

She closed her eyes. "Don't forget your worth, don't stop loving the things you love, always be open minded and be flexible, a good king..."

"Mom!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Minato turned his head to see his father, also with red eyes, standing beside him. "Take heed to everything she says, son. They are going to be one of the last things she ever says to you."

The queen kept on going, blocking out the streaks of pain from all her joints. "...and don't forget that a good king hears the needs of his people...and a good king weighs the country over himself...and remember that your son or daughter is part of that country, so don't you ever sell them out for a betrothal or anything like that..."

"I will." Minato thickly wiped his hand underneath his eyes. "I will. I will be everything you told me to be, so you don't have to say any more. I understand. Rest, Mom."

"...and treat your... wife with respect ...and love ..and kindness ...and faith ...and loyalty and..." she continued, as if she was too tired to process anything anymore. Her eyes were almost fully closed now, and new beads of sweat formed across her brows.

Unable to see his mother so pitifully persevering against the excruciating pain any longer, Minato drew up to her face and kissed her on the cheek. "Mom, I understand. It's alright. I know you love me. I know you want to look out for me. I love you too. I love you Mom. I love you. Thank you for giving birth to me." he didn't bother to stop the tears now.

The queen stopped mid-sentence. Slowly, her lips curved into a smile, indicating that she got the message. "You must go to Kushina then. No use crying for a withered person like me. That's your dad's job."

"What are you saying, you're still as beautiful as the day I first met you." King Namikaze knelt next to his son, his knuckles lightly brushing her jawbones.

"Go to Kushina!" Even in her half-conscious state, the queen was adamant.

Wobbling, Minato nodded, looking wistfully at his worn mother. "I will. Just-- . I'll come again to see you tomorrow."

"Go! I don't want you to see me like this!"

While walking out, he heard a faint, "...don't bother coming..." That just brought on a new torrent of tears.

He ran out of the queen's quarters, going too fast for anyone to see that he was crying. The sun was beginning to set. He could see the different shades of red, gold, orange, and yellow. He felt his tears trickle off his face and into the wind. He didn't stop, even when he felt the burning pain of his lungs protesting. He just ran and ran to Kushina's quarters, where he wasn't sure if she was there right now.

Was she still with Shinzou? He didn't know. It didn't matter.

Minato's mind was even more of a mess. He vaguely recalled being mistrustful of his mother and father when he first arrived home with Kushina. How could he have ever thought that way of his parents?

How would his parents feel if they knew of his betrayal? They had borne him and raised him, his flesh and blood.

Panting, his tears still keeping up a rapid torrent of rivers down the contours of his face, he skipped the stone stairs entirely and jumped right up to the screen doors, opening them as swiftly as he could. Minato stumbled into the room as Kushina's scent washed over him. He scanned the place, looking, looking...

"Minato? Are you alright?"

There. He found her. She was standing next to her table, painting a picture. Closing the distance, he gathered her into his arms.

Kushina, feeling the wetness around her neck, pushed him away. "Minato, what--?"

He met her eyes, his face devoid of emotion. The only thing that showed his inner turmoil was the tears spilling from his endless blue eyes. "Oh my God, what happened?" He wordlessly hugged her again, burrowing his face into her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

He shook this time, his frame shaking like he was an injured animal. "She's dying, she's dying," he moaned into her clothes. .

"Who's dying?" Kushina asked, confused. "Who's dying Minato? Tell me!"

The prince simply shivered. Detaching himself from her, he just kissed her lips with a ferocity that told Kushina he was in dire need of consolation. She knew him all too well, he did not want to speak right now. It was only her second time ever seeing him cry, and the first had been when he was five. All this time, he was the one to comfort her, and offer her his warm hand. She understood, that this was the least she could do to repay him for all the love and understanding she received from him.

So instead of questioning further, she just kissed him back--and stroked his blond hair over, and over, and over again.

Sometimes silence was the best form of solace.

* * *

Okay, so I was actually planning to finish Kushina off with childbirth at the end of this story. But then, the poll is telling me that I shouldn't. I'm in a big fix right now. Should I go ahead and lead the story to my original ending? Or should I follow the wishes of the readers?

Current Poll:

Happy: 13

Tragic: 2

Both: 8

As you can see, it's heavily leaning towards the 'happy' side. I really don't know, maybe I should just go with the more heartfelt direction. Please review and poll. Oh, and does anyone know whether or not if you delete a chapter then all the reviews disappear? That's a big question for me.

Anyways, I hope none of you has troubles with my occasional Japanese contexts. If you do, then plz review and ask for me to add the definition at the bottom. Ask, and I will comply.

Thank you for loving my fic!

-Hulk.


	8. Moving on to the Future

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

UPDATED: 6/16/10

* * *

The mood was grim as all the courtiers and government officials, nobles, and royal family members, along with honorary guests and ambassadors watched the King Namikaze read the edict declaring Minato as Supreme regent until his coronation.

Kushina, with her elder brother watched from one of the best seats up front. As an allied country, and also as a betrothed to the prince, they had a lot of privileges that others didn't have. Somehow, the news of the sick queen spread all throughout the country, and everyone was silent. No one was smiling, no one was beaming, there was just that calculated, grim standing ovation after the king hooked the onyx plate of regency onto Minato's waistband. All throughout the ceremony, Minato's face remained the same cold, unsmiling mask.

When the shining pass hung from the prince's waist, everyone stood, and bowed. At least, the servants and Fire's citizens did. The foreigners simple nodded their head down politely, acknowledging him as the center of power in Fire Country. Though many of them found it ridiculous that a 16-nearly 17 year old was made regent, Fire Country was still a superpower among them and none of them wanted to bring on their wrath.

After everyone bowed, straightened up, then showered Minato with compliments, praises, and congratulations, Minato turned his back onto the people, and walked away.

For a moment, all was silent, with a few shocked gasps here and there, then King Namikaze took the stage again, thanking everyone for coming, and closing the ceremony.

Shinzou immediately left for his quarters, wanting to return to his homeland as soon as possible. Kushina lingered, her eyes trailing over to Minato's slight form walking briskly away from the mass of dignitaries. Grabbing her skirt, she ran over to catch up with him. But his legs were too long, and he was already too far away. She didn't catch him until he reached his room, and slammed the door.

Carefully sliding the door open again, she walked inside, watching her fiance pull the symbol of regency from his sash and throw it carelessly across the counter of his room. He sat down on his chair and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh Minato. Don't be like this." She glided over, and hugged him around the shoulders. "I'm gonna be leaving soon."

At this, Minato's head zapped up. His sea blue eyes met hers, and she saw a flash of deperation. "No," he jumped up and crushed Kushina to his chest. "You can't leave me. Not now."

She sighed. As comforting as it was to be in his arms, she knew she had to leave. "I'm sorry. But I'm ordered back by my father. I'll be gone by the late afternoon."

"No."

"Minato, don't be like this. I promise to come back. It's only for ten months." She pulled herself out of his grasp and caressed his cheek lovingly. "And I promise that next time you see me, I won't be the same. I know I still have a childlike look to my face, and I will be a real woman next time."

Minato cracked a smile. "You're already beautiful." And he kissed her on the lips. Breathless, Kushina hugged his neck, bringing him closer. Minato stepped right up, aligning their bodies.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Kushina pushed Minato away. "Sorry, I have to go somewhere really quick. Can you wait for me here?" And before Minato could answer, she gave him a swift peck on the cheek and was out the sliding door with a flurry of silk.

Minato just watched as his love disappeared from view.

The queen was panting, short shallow breaths drawing sweat to her forehead. The pain was nearly unbearable now. Her bones felt like they were about to get so hot, they would burn her up at the same time.  
She smiled wryly. How had she gotten so weak? Just a few weeks ago, she had still been strong, keeping up that smooth facade, and now here she was, wilting away in a bed. She had never felt so pathetic in her life.

Hearing quiet barely audible footsteps approach her bed, she forced her eyes to open...and saw the sweet face of her future daughter-in-law.

"My goodness. I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't be receiving you this way," She hurriedly tried to get up, but Kushina just helped her lie more comfortably.

"No, please stay like this. I don't want to inconvenience you." Kushina took a wet rag from the bedside and wiped the queen's face tenderly. "I knew I had to come visit you before I left."

"Ah, yes. You're leaving for home." Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the redheaded girl as keenly as her pain allowed her to. "Minato will be sad."

"He'll be sadder if you leave him." she said plainly. "Your majesty, you have to fight. Fight the sickness, and win. You can do it. Please, for Minato's sake." she grabbed the lady's hand and held it close.

The queen just faintly smiled, and turned her head to face the window. "I will fight, as you've said. But I'm not so sure about winning."

"Don't say that!"

The queen continued to stare outside. "You will make a good wife. You are a kind girl. I see your love for him in your eyes."

"But you love him as much as I do. Probably even more." She protested.

"Ah, but that's where things start to differ," the queen had a strange smile on her lips. "I love him as a son, but you don't. You love him like a proper wife should to her husband. What Minato needs now, and will need later, is not familial love, but romantic love. In other words, he'll need you more than he needs me."

Kushina wanted to argue, but she eerily found her lips unable to form the words.

"Anyways," the queen continued. "I won't be here forever. People have to move on. My death will teach Minato to be strong. If with this insignificant life, I have borne him and given him life and lesson, what more can I hope for?"

The princess felt tears creeping up to her eyes. "Minato is blessed to have known you, your majesty. He is truly blessed with a wonderful mother. I can see that your unconditional love will stay with him forever, even if you insist that your body won't."

"And I can tell that Minato is blessed to have you as well. You are a splendid young lady—I am proud to call you my daughter. Even if you two aren't married yet." she winked, bringing a blush from the girl. She sighed with feigned hurt. "Ah, I really wanted to see you two married in a month or so...that way I might even get to hear talk of a grandson..."

"Your majesty!" Kushina was bright red now. "Please don't...I'm not...ugh."

The lady laughed. It was such a nice sound. "I'm just teasing you. But you better get used to it soon, because you will be getting married not that long from now on."

"I know."

"As a queen, and as a wife, you must always put the health of the family above your own desires, and that includes physical, mental, emotional and social well-being." The queen patted Kushina's hand. "You must always be prepared to entertain hosts, make rounds around the country, run political campaigns for the poor and sick, and watch over the entire palace household. You will be the first lady of this entire country. You are a symbol of hope, kindness, wealth, beauty... never let your people down.

"But you must also remember your duty to your husband, and treat him accordingly. Here in Fire, we consider women and men to be somewhat of equal status, so I don't mean for you to obey him in any way, but do remember that you are his wife and you are not to deny him his pleasures." Kushina grew bright red again at this but bit her tongue.

"Don't worry about that too much, child. Minato will respect you and you will respect him, so he won't force you to do anything you don't want to. At the same time, do not force him into doing something he doesn't wish to do. Don't use your political power for your own gain."

The queen took a shaky, deep breath. This long talk made her tired. She felt her conscience slipping. "And lastly...make sure to tell him you love him every day, alright?" Kushina nodded, now feeling her own tears tumbling out of her eyelashes. "And Minato, I know you're there, so stop hiding and come out."

To Kushina's shock, Minato stepped out from the side of the door, looking distraught. The queen just gave him a smile and beckoned him closer. When he came side to side with Kushina, the queen took his hand and laid it on top of Kushina's.

"Now," she spoke. "I don't know how long I have left, so I'll give you two my blessings. Minato, make sure you cherish your wife as much as possible, and like I said, don't let work get in the way of your relationship with your precious ones." And with that, the queen finally succumbed to sleep.

Kushina carefully tucked the blanket around her limp form. She felt something damp on her shoulder, and found Minato's tears cascading down from his cheeks again, with his face emotionless. "Minato, don't cry. Come on, follow me." With a firm hand, she wiped his tears away and took his arm in hers.

When they were outside, she gently pushed him behind the queen's quarters, where no one was there to disturb them. "I know this sounds really weird, but I love you." she whispered. "I promised the queen I'll say this to you everyday I'm with you, and I'll start practicing now, since the next time we'll meet will be our wedding day."

Minato's lips twitched into a small smirk. He wiped at the tear tracks left on her face. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." she shyly looked down. "And...I might...uh...have some childlike features still left on me...but..." she looked up determinedly, a fire in her eyes. "I promise that the next time we see each other, I'll be a...a...a complete woman! S-so you can be excited to meet me!"

At this, Minato finally laughed. Wiping away his tears, he kissed her on her forehead. "Well, I guess then I can't give you a proper kiss, since you don't acknowledge yourself as an adult."

Huffing, Kushina said, "Hey, that wasn't what I meant!"

"You said you were a child."

"No I didn't! And you've been kissing me all along, so why does it matter?" She crossed her arms and bit her lips.

Minato gazed at her lips. The way her white teeth barely showed under her upper lip, biting into the lower one, creating a faint white slash across that rosy hue...tantalizingly delicious-seeming...he just wanted to reach out and kiss—

No. He couldn't go there. He forced his head to turn away, staring rather, into her eyes. He smirked again. "I won't kiss you until you're my wife."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me." Oh man, teasing her was so fun.

"Grrr." she practically glared daggers at him. "You'll see. On our wedding night who will be the one begging the other...oh we shall see! I will so win this!"

Minato waved his hands. "Nope. I'll bet that you and I will forget about this as soon as we part...because I'll miss you so much I won't have anything other than your sweet face in my mind."

Kushina glared and covered her ears. "Sweet talk won't get you anywhere blondie."

"I'm serious."

"Yeah yeah, sure you are."

"I really am!"

"I got it!"

* * *

Kushina ran into her brother's room, finding his luggage already taken out and loaded. Her brother was still sitting at the table, finishing up a letter. He blew on it, then folded it up, sliding it neatly into an envelope. "For whom is that letter onii-sama?"

Shinzou grimaced. "A letter to the Namikaze royal family for the hospitality they have shown us. You know, proper protocol. Goodness, I'll be glad when you're married to Minato and I won't have to do this anymore. It's really disgusting."

"But it's true that they have been extremely kind to us during our stay."

"As they should! We are the direct royals of an allied country, and you are the future queen. Why should I have to do this crap?"

Kushina paused, a wry look entering her gaze, then she sighed. "Onii-sama, I will not report to father about your language. If you have a problem with the way we were treated during our stay, you should blame it on some of the nobles, not the royal family. And even most of the nobles were very polite."

"Heh, whatever. Forgive me. It's the stress." The crown prince of Whirlpool rubbed his forehead.

"I understand." Kushina said soothingly. "Are the preparations over now?"

"Yes, we'll be leaving in half an hour. Make sure you don't leave anything."

Nodding, Kushina ran out the door again. Shinzou frowned. Was it just him or was his sister antsy today? Maybe she was just nervous...or sad. He shrugged. He didn't care. As long as he could go back to his beloved swampland, he was perfectly content.

Kushina panted as she looked around to see if anyone was following her. She hoped that Minato was still far away...

"Caught you!" Minato appeared out of nowhere and hugged her around the waist, Kushina nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Ahh! You half-witted, empty brained, dandelion—" she started, but Minato just grinned, clapping his hand over her mouth.

"I think you can do better. Clearly, the life of a princess didn't educate you much on insulting people. I've heard worse." Minato strengthened his grip as she squirmed, trying to get out. "Kushina, you'll ruin your hair if you keep moving like that."

"I. Don't. Care!" she hissed.

Minato just sighed a bit, released her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to a remote spot in some trees. Sitting her on a large boulder, he pulled out her hair ornaments and began coming through her hair with his fingers. Despite her irritation with her fiance, Kushina nearly melted at the feel of him doing her hair.

"I really like your hair. It's beautiful." Minato commented as he sifted and gently twisted her hair into what it used to be. "It's blood red, but becomes red-gold in the light. And it's so fine...not like the thick hair I'm used to seeing around here."

Kushina felt her cheeks turning slightly pink. Getting wooed by Minato again! She thought she had cautioned herself from being tempted to kiss him... "You're the first guy to ever compliment my hair."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I'm royalty. So people are generally tight-lipped around me. And all the males I know pretty much respect me for being a war veteran in my young age, and so they always find manlier things to compliment me on, not my hair." She tried to keep the bite out of it. She was grateful that her country loved her. But sometimes, she had that tiny bit of vanity in her heart that wanted to be seen as someone beautiful from the opposite sex. Not as a strong fighter.

"That's a load of trash. You have the most beautiful hair. What does it have to do anything with you fighting? I mean, I always get complimented on my eye color, even when it scares the daylights out of people when I glare at them with it." She cracked a smile at that.

Minato took the silk sash and tied it carefully around her high braided knot. Because she wasn't married yet, her hair had to be down, and so half of her hair was left long, cascading down her back. He picked up the ornaments and slid them into place. "All done."

Kushina got up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you for being so nice during my stay here. Thank you."

"I thought you were mad at me?" Kushina's mood immediately took a darker turn, hearing the smile in his voice.

"Maybe I still am." She tried to make her voice more menacing now, but it didn't work. Minato was leaning down and breathing in her scent, making her a bit...preoccupied. "Do I smell that good?"

"Absolutely fantastic. I don't know if I'll be able to stand it with you gone," Minato stepped back and faced her with a forlorn expression.

"Then why don't you kiss me?" Kushina suggested. But Minato just snorted.

"You think I'd fall for that obvious of a trick? No—actually, it can't even be considered a trick! It's too straightforward." Minato burst into laughter. "Nice try."

_Oh really? _She thought. With a feather light touch, she felt his hand with her fingertips. "So you really will let me go like this? I suppose you are much coldhearted than I originally thought. Even if it's because of what I'd said...I still thought you'd give in, for my sake." she pulled her hand away, clenching it into a fist. "I guess I will be the only one suffering from missing you...Your words are just words."

Kushina didn't meet his shocked eyes. Instead, she turned around and began to walk away. From the growing distance, Minato finally came to his senses, and yelled, "What do you mean, my 'words are just words?' Do you think I'm lying? Kushina!" He ran after her and grabbed her arm, but she just pulled her arm out of his grasp and kept on walking, eventually breaking into a run. She felt slightly guilty, but it was his fault for making it seem like she couldn't pull off a clever trick.

* * *

All courtiers and members of the royal family, even the king himself was out to bid them farewell.

Minato stood by his father's side, his face pained, unable to piece together what he had done wrong. He had just been teasing her, but somewhere along the way, he hurt her feelings. Damn it! This was why he didn't understand girls! He had thought that years of knowing Kushina and falling for her made her easy to read, but no. She was still an enigma.

Perhaps that's why he still loved her like the day he first met her. No, actually, he loved her more.

Kushina stood with her brother, Shinzou. All their retainers stood behind them, already bowing. The two bowed to the King, and they bowed as well. All the nobles, including the Hyuugas and the Uchihas, bowed, including the royal family.

"Thank you for your pleasant welcome here in Fire." Shinzou said smoothly. "We were most honored that you would treat us with such kindness. May our next meet be as fortunate as this one."

King Namikaze laughed and clapped his hand on Shinzou's shoulder. "And tell dear Uzumaki that I look forward to the day our families are united! Tell him I expect him to be here!"

Kushina stepped up and bowed to the king. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Not at all. We're soon to be a family, so why does it matter? I'm sorry to say that the queen cannot bid you goodbye." the king had a sad tinge to his voice.

Kushina turned to Minato. This was it. She was leaving him. She said the designated lines. "I wish you good health and blessings until the moment of our union."

Minato didn't reply. He just stared intensely right back at her, making Kushina fidget a little. The king nervously elbowed him as the silence etched on. The nobles too, shifted uncomfortably on their feet, wishing for their prince to hurry and deliver the proper goodbyes. Was something wrong?

"Minato," the king discreetly whispered to his son. "Aren't you saying goodbye?"

But Minato didn't hear him. Instead, he kept his eyes on his lovely fiance, and with wide steps reached her in only a few bounds. Before everyone else could register what was happening, he gathered up into his arms and kissed her, as passionately as he could. There was a muted gasp of shock coming from the crowd, but Minato didn't care. He just pressed her closer to him as he deepened their kiss.

Kushina was half in panic, half in happiness. She was blissfully happy that Minato was kissing her...but in front of all the nobles? There were at least a hundred people watching them! It was embarrassing. But...it was Minato, and she loved him, so she closed her eyes and savored the moment...until something very rude pulled them apart.

Disgruntled, but taking care not to show any of it on her cultured face, she looked behind her to see her brother grabbing onto her shoulders with a horrified expression and a green hue to match, looking exactly as if he wanted nothing more to run to one of the many pine trees in Fire country, pluck a pine cone, and run it through his eyes. Turning around, she saw King Namikaze holding onto Minato with a similar expression. Apparently, the two of them had pulled them apart.

Trying to keep the sudden rush of blood to her face under control, she muttered, "I will see you next time, my dear betrothed," as coherently as possible, then faced her brother and said, "let us go, onii-sama. I'm sure father and Temjin onii-sama are worried to see us again."

"Y-yeah. We best be going." And Shinzou lost the death grip he had on his sister, and stumbled to the carriage.

Minato longingly watched his fiance drive away. Ten months were too long. He vaguely felt his father loosen his grip on his clothing and pat his back. "What a bold move. You remind me of when I was young. Ha ha! Let's go inside, you have lots of studying to do!"

"Studying?" Minato cocked his head. All his life he was studying economics and politics and all that. What more did he have to learn?

"Experience of course! Your subjects are waiting for you, Supreme regent." The king gave his son a proud smile. "Don't worry. You'll be so busy, ten months will be gone in a flash."

Minato couldn't keep the sudden chill creeping up his spine. He had a really bad feeling about this. If his first day as regent was this busy, then what about when he's king?

Minato shivered, scared for the load of paperwork that was sure to be waiting for him. He had seen his father do it, and his grandfather do it. The papers took up an entire room! It was horrifying. Could things get any worse?

Right on cue, he heard a loud voice yell from amidst the bustling crowd. "Heyy Minato! I just came back from my journey and what do I SEE? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! YAHOOO!~ GO FOR IT MY STUDENT!" Minato didn't have to turn around to recognize who it is. With a groan, he slapped his forehead.

_Stupid Murphy's law. _

Meanwhile, Kushina was sitting with her brother in the large palanquin. She was gazing out the window, a dreamy look on her face. Shinzou sat in the back, trying to down an entire cup of tea. Unfortunately, what he had witnessed did not allow him to keep anything down. Snapping, he said, "Stop looking like that! You are like a milkmaid who has been wooed by a farmer boy. It's not fitting for your station and I won't have you crawling back home with such a pathetic expression!"

Kushina's head drooped. She didn't want to make her brother angry. Why was he angry though? Although it was a bit too public, they were fiances anyway.

Shinzou continued to rattle on. "For goodness' sake, just what have they been teaching that boy? He is like an unmannerly ruffian! Definitely not behaving with conduct of a proper prince!"

"It's not his fault. It's mine." she said quietly.

Shinzou's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice borderline dangerous.

Kushina hesitated. "I'm the one who led him into kissing me like that...though I didn't expect him to kiss me right in front of everyone. So if you are angry at my future husband, please be angry at me as well."

"Oh please, don't tell me you're already playing housewife." Shinzou scoffed. "Save that for after the wedding."

Kushina smiled a little. "Jealous?"

"Hell no."

She sighed deeply this time. "Please, onii-sama. Refrain from using such language. It is not only insulting, but hypocritical, since less than a minute ago you were ranting about how a prince should have certain manners."

"Alright alright. I apologize. Keep on loving him." He waved his hand around as if he was giving up. "But I gotta say," he started, leaning forward curiously. "You are rather...besotted, aren't you?" he gave a shrill laugh before Kushina's hand collided painfully with his stomach.

* * *

Okay. I want reviews. Like a lot. There was a lot of fluff in this story, and if you have any questions on Hiashi, ask away...through reviews. Haha, I am evil.

Did you guys read the latest manga? I loved the innocent romance, but I secretly thought that Kushina looked kind of ugly. Don't you guys agree? I think my Kushina is prettier...and what's up with her being all chubby? And I think her hair is too long to be attractive. I personally like waist-length.

Do review guys! Cuz I love you and you love me! (hopefully)

-Hulk


	9. Dangerous bond: Fanatical Emotions

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This fic was written solely for the purpose of entertainment and not as any attempts for copyright infringement. I'm not getting any pay out of this. The characters belong to Kishimoto except for the OCs and my plot.

UPDATED: 6/27/10

* * *

_Dear Minato,_

_How are you doing? As for me, I'm fine. _

_As soon as I got off the palanquin at my palace, I was rushed into my father's throne room, where he then cried that I was leaving. He even yelled at Shinzou onii-sama a bit, because he was angry that my elder brother let this marriage be pushed earlier. But all in all, he came to accept the inevitable. He sends you his greetings, and his deepest consolation for the state of your mother. He says to tell your father that he will indeed be at our wedding, and that Namikaze-sama need not worry. _

_After that, I was greeted by my beloved cousin, Rawaka and her foster parents. She was glad to have me back, since I am one of her few friends. I initially thought that everything would go back to how my life used to be until the wedding, but such foolish misconceptions were thrown out the window the moment my caretaker, Sano, charged through my room early the next day with a load of female servants. They organized a ten month long beauty spa for me, and the schedule is at least fifty feet long. I can feel a migraine coming up every time I see that list. When I'm not being hassled by my maids, I am piled with studies about Fire country. I still don't understand why I have to study so much, since I have been learning all this ever since I could read and write. They say it's preparation to be queen._

_Temjin onii-sama has taken to staring at the flowers lately. He says it's making him sad to think I'll be leaving home soon. I honestly feel sober thinking that my dear brother will be anguished to see me go. He has always been a quiet, peaceful soul, as you already know, and I have never felt more assurance that it is time for him to find a new love in life—someone who will serve as a pillar of strength and provide him with emotional/social, familial and romantic love. I am his sister, and though we are more deeply bonded than more siblings throughout the world, I already have you, and it is not likely that we will ever have romantic moments between us...and I feel that romantic love is a necessity to live happily in one's life. All the more reasons for him to move on. _

_On a happier note, Father is thinking of appointing Temjin nii-sama as the prime minister, so he can work alongside my eldest brother later when he is king. I think it's a fine idea. Temjin nii-sama is rather disconnected to power, and he doesn't really have any ambitions other than for the good of the country for the whole, so he will be another uncorrupted official in the government. _

_Speaking of matchmaking, Shinzou onii-sama is deprived. That is unfortunately the only way I can describe him. He sometimes laughs maniacally and even spouts hideous words. I was beginning to think he had lost his mind, but then I often caught him unguarded, staring blankly out the window as if there was a big chunk missing from his lifestyle. I've spoken to father about it, and he's thinking of arranging a marriage for him. I personally would prefer that my brother marry someone from our country; someone he will love and cherish. Same for Temjin. But if you have any candidates from your land, please feel free to speak of it to my father. It will not only strengthen our ties, but will serve as a foundation of trust and eternal friendship. _

_How are you doing? Being the supreme regent must be hard. You must be swamped with so much work! Fire country is such a big land, it's twice the size of ours. My father has Shinzou onii-sama and a few trusted members of the court helping with running the country. For you to do it all by yourself... I can only imagine the workload. I hope nobles aren't giving you any trouble. _

_I'm sorry. If you really are that busy, I shouldn't be writing you such a long letter. I hope you stay healthy, and remember to stay strong and true to who you are. _

_I love you._

_- Kushina_

Kushina let her letter sit undisturbed on top of her table for a few minutes, then gathered it up and slid it neatly into an envelop. Lovingly, she pressed a kiss to the surface. She prayed that Minato could feel the emotion she put into writing that letter.

"Kushina-sama~!" A maid ran into her room, huffing and puffing.

"What is it now Ran?" She asked kindly.

"There is someone outside asking for a audience with you!"

"With me?" Kushina was surprised. Now that she was set to be married and moving away to another country, she was pretty much done with helping out with the government. Why would anyone ask for her audience?

"Ma'am! Please come with me immediately." Ran bowed.

"I understand. Let us go." Kushina stood up and gracefully walked out of the room. Waiting just outside, kneeling on the hard dirt floor was a tall, lithe man dressed in tight black. He had long dark brown hair that came to his lower back, and he tied it back with a hair tie. Though his head was bowed, he emitted strength from his physique.

Kushina expertly analyzed the man, standing proud and tall from the top of the stairs to her quarters. "Did you wish to speak to me?"

"That I did, Kushina-hime." the man answered with a respectful tone.

The princess raised a delicate eyebrow. This mysterious man was intriguing her. "Raise your head."

The long haired male obliged, and when he did, Kushina sucked in a sharp breath. "You...you're a Hyuuga! Am I right?"

"That is correct hime-sama."

"Why, then why are you still kneeling there? Come on in—you are a guest here." She smiled and gestured him up the stairs into her quarters. "You must have come a long way."

She motioned for some tea and quiet. The servants all filed out of her room, and she settled herself on one of her chairs. "Do sit."

"Thank you very much." He carefully sat down on one of the ornately carved stools.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she beamed at the Hyuuga. "Is Hiashi-kun well? It saddened me very much that I did not have a chance to bid him goodbye properly on the day I left Hi no Kuni. Did he send you?"

The Hyuuga nodded. "Yes, he did. And he is indeed in excellent shape. My lady, allow me to introduce myself. I am Hyuuga Hiromisu from one of the branch families. I am a personal guard to Hiashi-sama. Hiashi-sama has sent me to ask you that he would be honored if you would join him for tea tomorrow afternoon."

"Tea?" Kushina was puzzled. "Here? Is he here?"

The guard shook his head. "No, hime-sama. He is actually in a summer home close to here. He says that since he is so close to your beautiful home he must see you."

"How very nice of him. Tell him that I appreciate the offer." Kushina took a small sip from the steaming cup of tea one of the maids just brought in. "He is indeed a good friend and companion. I am very happy that he is so thoughtful."

"So do you accept?"

Kushina set her cup down. She wasn't all too sure if her father would allow her to leave the country again, but since she was going and coming back the same day, he shouldn't argue too much. Besides, Hiashi was one of her wonderful friends and she wished to see him before her wedding. Because after her wedding, she would no longer be his technical friend, she would be his queen. Of course, they could still retain their friendship, but she thought that it was unfair.

She smiled politely at the Hyuuga and said, "I do. I accept your offer. Tell Hiashi-kun that I'll be at his summer home by tomorrow afternoon."

The Hyuuga got up and bowed deeply, from waist to parallel to the ground. "I will be here in the morning to escort you to the summer home, Kushina-sama. Until then, farewell." he backed out of the room, and she thanked him again.

Kushina was feeling extremely happy...she missed Hiashi and his shy smile, and Shikaku and his lazily tied up hair, Chouza with his eating habits, Shibi and his lovely bugs, Tsume and her cute dog, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and lastly, Minato. She missed them all. They were already part of her family.

Thrilled to see her friend again, Kushina went to bed early after informing Sano where she would be going tomorrow. Tucked in her bed and staring up at the ceiling, she languidly gazed at the flickering lights until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Kushina was up bright and early as usual. As she dressed she placed the pendant Minato gave her carefully amongst her clothes. Today she was wearing silvery blue robes trimmed with black, to match her eyes.

Eating breakfast gaily, she literally bounced in her seat, giddy to see Hiashi again. Watching Kushina, Sano tsked. "Please eat breakfast first. Then you can go outside and bounce. It is undignified, uncultured, and unmannerly to behave in such a way during breakfast. No proper Queen would ever behave such."

"I know, I know. I'm just excited." Kushina reproachfully turned her attention to her breakfast again. "Is he here yet?"

"Your highness, I seriously doubt he would arrive at seven in the morning. I'm sure these...Hyuuga people know enough common courtesy to not visit others until a certain time. Not that I'm too sure of it anyway," Sano clucked her tongue, irritated. "I don't know if they do have any courtesy or not but truthfully in my opinion asking a princess like yourself to come to see them instead of them coming to see you is absolutely detestable. Maybe that messenger will come early today, who knows. They are like that, those mannerless buffoons."

"Oh, don't be like that," Kushina protested. "Hiashi-kun is a gentleman. His family are one of the most noble families in all of Fire country. I'm sure he has his reasons why he wanted me to come to his summer home."

"Still, you are about to be married, and to go to another man's home without any solid reason is a horrible thing to do."

"Don't be so uptight. It's not like we're going to be alone. We have our servants with us." Kushina picked at her food.

"I still don't understand why you're not taking me with you. If I were to go then it would make everything easier." Sano folded her hands in her lap.

"I just thought you might be busy. Aren't you?"

"Actually, no-"

"Then all the more reason why you should stay here. You need to rest once in a while. I think I give you too much trouble." Kushina smiled innocently, her eyes glinting.

Sighing, the aging caretaker nodded, defeated, and left the room. "I will be back to collect your dishes. Please eat everything. If this summer home is really that far away, then you will need your strength."

"I will." Kushina finished her food. "Ooh, when is he going to get here..." Sadly, the Hyuuga did not arrive for another three hours. As such, Kushina spent her time reading and training with her sword, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Kushina-sama." A servant addressed her while she was putting her sword away.

"What is it?" she flipped her hair out of the way.

"The Hyuuga is here to escort you."

At this, the princess brightened considerably. "Is that so?" At the servant's nod, she thrust her sword to the nearest bracket and hurried out of the training grounds. "Oh, I hope he hasn't been waiting long."

Once she got there, the Hyuuga bowed politely and gestured to the palanquin. "Please allow us to escort you to the summer home." A few maids stepped up and helped her in.

Excited, Kushina nodded goodbye to her own servants and let the palanquin take her away.

Hiashi-kun would be happy to see her.

* * *

The trip was rather uneventful. The most that happened was the quiet jostling of the caravan, and even that was so subtle, Kushina could have fallen asleep thinking it was gentle rocking. These Hyuugas were certainly well brought up. However, they were so quiet, and moved with obedient grace that unsettled her. It was still shocking, that a clan had master and servant within a family. These servants of Hiashi who were taking her to the summer house were clearly blood relations of Hiashi. But they were servants...it made her unsure of how closely bonded the Hyuugas were with one another.

"We're here, Kushina-sama." The soft voice of a maid who had been walking right next to her window roused her from her thoughts.

Gently lifting the cover, they helped her out of the palanquin. Looking around, Kushina then saw the extent of the summer home.

What first hit her, was that there were a lot of trees.

In Whirlpool, they had more evergreen trees and swampy marshland than any other kind of plant. Moss was abundant, and rain was frequent, making many of the forests seem more like a jungle. What was missing to complete that jungle image was the heat. Unlike a regular jungle, Whirlpool lacked the heat and the humidity to create a real tropical forest.

However, here, at the traditionally built, wide, open mansion of the Hyuuga summer home, she noted a lot of deciduous trees abundant in Fire country. There were flowers too, a rarity in the land of Whirlpool. There was no lawn; instead, there was open, well swept dirt floor marked with flat slabs of rock to create a path. From the way how everything was cared for and kept perfect, Kushina supposed that they had someone to conduct maintenance once in a while. The place was certainly beautiful. Not similarly to the rest of her country, there were hardly any clouds here to block out the sun. It made all the raindrops on the greenery shine.

"This way, hime-sama." A docile looking maid, with her hands folded across her lap, demurely motioned for her to step inside the house. Servants kept their distance, and only the maid by her side accompanied her inside.

Kushina followed the maid through a crisscross of intricately painted screen doors until finally, the maid stopped at one, grand door. "Hiashi-sama, the hime-sama has arrived."

Kushina, with a sudden shock of happiness, bit her lip as she heard a familiar voice call her in. "Come in. And leave us."

The maid slid the doors open and waited for her to step through. Kushina walked inside the room, looking about her curiously. She faintly heard the doors slide shut. Wondering where Hiashi was, she ventured into the side of the wide room, finding the table with tea already set out. Where was Hiashi?

Then suddenly, she felt hands grabbing her waist from behind. She stiffend, not knowing who this person was. "Hey Kushina-chan," a husky voice said. "Missed me?"

Heart thumping, she slowly turned around, looking straight into the eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi, who had his byakugan activated.

Something didn't feel right.

"Oh hey, Hiashi-kun. How's it going?" she lightly said, trying to get out of his vice like grip without making a scene.

Hiashi grinned. There was something maniacal in his eyes, making Kushina shiver. "I'm fine. Never been better." Tightening his grip on her waist, he smirked as he felt her breath being choked out of her body. "You?"

"Me too. I've been great." A little breathless, Kushina clawed at his hands with more force. "Mind letting me go?" Keeping eye contact, something cold dropped down her spine as Hiashi just grinned wider, revealing his teeth.

"Why?" He asked, toying with her insecure emotions. "You certainly seem to like it when Minato does it."

Kushina narrowed her eyes. In response the glint in Hiashi's pearl eyes just sparkled. "That's because he's my finace and we care for each other. You, on the other hand, is someone I'm not supposed to be associating with by such an intimate position. She glanced pointedly to his hands on her. "Now get your hands off me before I start to rethink my reasons for coming here."

Hiashi just glared back, intensely so, and Kushina could swear he pulled her even tighter to his chest, but they were already so squished together it was hard to tell. After a few seconds, her hope began to dwindle, that he wasn't going to let go, but Hiashi just laughed and released her, releasing his byakugan at the same time.

Rubbing her waist, Kushina turned to face him fully. Hiashi had an amused expression on his face, laughing still. "Kushina, don't be so guarded against me. It was just a joke."

"Is that so?" She resisted the urge to frown. Maybe it had been a joke, with the way he was laughing. But, it was still improper to do that on an engaged person like herself. "I appreciate the fact that you were trying to greet me in a...funny way, but you know full well I'm going to be married soon, and I'd prefer if you don't make any more stunts after this."

He just waved his hand lackadaisically. "Don't worry. Sit?" he had walked over to the table and was holding a chair back for her.

Still perturbed, Kushina accepted his invitation and sat down. Hiashi sauntered over to his own seat and sat down, fluidly grasping the handle of the teapot with one motion and pouring the tea with his next.

Sipping the tea, Kushina watched the Hyuuga with a corner of her eyes. He was different than when she last saw him. It was as if she was drinking tea with a totally different twin of himself. It made her feel uncalm, and she panicked when she saw that her hands were still shaking. Quickly she set the tea cup down.

Hiashi glanced up pleasantly from his own cup of tea. "Hmm? Do you not like the tea?"

"No, no, I really like it. It's a new flavor," Kushina hurriedly covered. "Is it from Fire?"

"Yes, it is." Hiashi continued to sip. Kushina was overcome with her unsettled emotions the more the clock ticked by. Hiashi seemed to be enjoying her scrutinizing eyes on him. He set his cup down with a flourish, then smiled. "Did you want to say something?"

"You've...changed." she bit out, dropping her gaze down to her tea.

"Ah, yes. I've been hearing that often," he gave her a sparkling smile that didn't quite warm up the coldness in his eyes. "You see, when something very important to you gets stolen away from someone, and the current you cannot do anything to retrieve it, then it has quite the effect on changing that person."

She shivered, unable to look away from his cold, assessing eyes. "...And what did you lose?"

"You."

At this she blinked. "What?" she was half shocked, half irritated. "I'm the one who's stolen away? By whom?"

"Minato. Obviously." Hiashi rolled his eyes, and picked up his tea to drink some more in a languid manner. This only infuriated the redhead.

"How am _I _being stolen away? Care to explain?" she said with suppressed anger. Kushina hated it when people thought she was delicate and had to be protected at all times. She hated it when people saw her as the figurehead that was owned by the royal family that was no use at all. And so she hated it when Hiashi made it sound as if she was a weakling who had been swept away by a random person.

"Do you need me to be blunt? Or would you rather me twist the truth in order to save you from the shock?" Hiashi sarcastically mocked her.

She gritted her teeth. "Just spit it out."

Hiashi sneered. "Well, that idiotic prince might think he has you in his grasp, but don't worry sweetheart, I have it all under control. When the marriage was rescheduled so early that threw a wrench in my plans, but as you can see, I've managed to change myself in order to adapt to the situation. That meek, foolish old me wasn't sufficient to handle something like this. Don't you like the new me better? I personally love my boost of confidence. Amazing what jealousy does to a person."

"Jealousy?" Kushina repeated, confused.

"Still don't get it? Kushina, I was in love with you ever since I first saw you under that sakura tree. I hate that the idjit gets to touch you. I hate that you two are promised to each other. That's why I asked you here, so that I can convince you," at the word 'convince' he smirked again. "...to choosing me over him."

"You think that's going to happen?" her mouth was wide open. Unconsciously, somewhere along his speech she had stood up. This guy was unbelievable! What happened to the kind, sweet Hiashi? This imposter here was spouting nonsense about getting her to stop loving her fiance. Like that's ever going to happen. "This is all a joke, right? Like last time?"

Hiashi just smiled, making her nervous. "Kushina, like I said, I have it all under control," Hiashi stood as well, offering her another grin. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Honey, I love you and you love me, and take that blonde bastard out of the equation and we'll both be happy. See?"

"What do you mean, take Minato 'out of the equation'?" Kushina took a step back.

"I'm from one of the most prestigious noble clans of Fire country. We have enough power to keep him busy until you're safely over. Or unless, if he proves to be too bothersome, we can...eliminate him." Hiashi ended with a soft whisper.

Kushina felt her jaw hanging open. "You...this is a joke, right? Hiashi?" She took another step back, nervously keeping her peripheral vision on his feet, which also took a step forward at the same time. "Even if it's a joke...this can land you in prison!"

Hiashi shook his head. "It's not a joke." he told her. "I'm completely serious. Can't you see how much I've gone through for you? How much I'm willing to do?"

Kushina spluttered. "This—this is treason! We're friends...why—I can't comprehend why you'd..." she took another step back, and felt the cold wall press against her back.

He made a move to hug her, but she pushed him away with a strength she never realized she possessed. "Stay away from me!" she hissed. "When I said I loved you I meant that I loved you like a brother, like a friend! I will never love you like I love Minato. You—you're a fanatic! You're crazy!" Ignoring the thundering of her heart over what she just heard from her former friend, she took a side step to avoid Hiashi. "I'm leaving. I didn't hear or see anything today. I didn't come here either. You are still in Fire country...you're still my friend." She pleaded with her eyes, staring back into his. "Please let things stay that way." And she took a few more steps until she reached for the screen.

Hiashi was silent until he saw her fingers reaching out for the doors. "You can't leave." He met her wide eyes with calm. "Not until I wish you to."

In the room his words rang with a finality that had Kushina shaking. She gripped the door handles and tried with all her might to slid the doors open, but they wouldn't budge. They were locked. "No," she gasped, sensing Hiashi slowly gaining on her, and pounded her hands on the door. "Please! Let me out! Someone...Sano..someone...please! Let me go!" She inwardly rebuked herself for not bringing Sano with her..or at least her sword. Why did she leave it at the training grounds? "Let me go!"

No one answered her calls. The only person who had walked with her deep inside the summer home was that one maid, and all the servants were outside. Even if she did manage to escape the house, she had no way of going back to the palace.

"Let me go... Hiashi...don't make me hate you..!" There were unshed tears in her eyes as Hiashi approached her. "Don't ruin our friendship more than you have already. My family knows where I've gone, and they'll find me eventually. Just...please, let me go."

Hiashi stopped a foot away from her frame. She was shaking, and her hands were still clutching the doors. She was beautiful, even scared and frightened. An unknown emotion tugged at the corner of his mind, but he disregarded it as a flash of what happened when she was leaving Fire country danced in front of his eyes. He scowled as the memory had him fisting his hands in anger. NO one touched Kushina like that. He placed a hand on her face and said one word:

"No."

* * *

Okay, I hope I didn't make that awkward. If you have suggestions, please review. Thanks for reading. Sorry about the late update.

-Hulkishpower


	10. Traitors and Supporters

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto only. For now. Haha.

UPDATED: 8/1/10 (NOOOOO! School is going to start sooon!)

* * *

"Let me go... Hiashi...don't make me hate you..!" There were unshed tears in her eyes as Hiashi approached her. "Don't ruin our friendship more than you have already. My family knows where I've gone, and they'll find me eventually. Just...please, let me go."

Hiashi took another step, nearly pressing her into the door. "No."

Kushina struggled, futility washing over her as she pounded on the door only to have Hiashi grab her wrists. She tried to kick him with her foot, but he saw it coming, and sidestepped it. He then hooked his own leg around her ankle and twisted her to the floor, a gasp of pain coming from the princess.

He pulled off his sash and bound her hands. Hiashi took another piece of cloth and tied it firmly around her eyes, constricting her vision. Kushina attempted to scream, but Hiashi stuffed another piece of cloth in her mouth before any sound escape from her lips.

Bound, gagged, and scared stiff, Kushina vaguely heard the door slide open and rough hands lifting her off the floor. Loud thumps echoed in the hallways as someone- not Hiashi- carried her to another room, far away. She tried to gauge the distances between each turn, but her carrier made his thumps so irregularly that she couldn't even count the steps to where they went. In anger and humiliation, she wanted to bite her lips and grit her teeth, but she couldn't even do that, because of the damned cloth in her mouth. Her warrior's pride suffered as she attempted to land a somewhat decent kick to whoever's face, but failed as her legs only caught air.

Finally, the thumping man (she guessed it was a man, and an untrained one too. No trained soldier would make such loud noises) stopped and Kushina heard the slide of a screen door. The man then walked inside and dropped her albeit rather carefully onto the comfy mattress. Feeling the silk all around her, Kushina felt her fears escalate.

Was he going to rape her? No, Hiashi wouldn't do that. But at the same time, the Hiashi that she knew and trusted wouldn't kidnap her in the first place. But it didn't seem right to think that he would just leave her here in captivity. Her missing presence would soon be noticed in either countries, and if Hiashi had any impure, illicit thoughts about her (which he probably did, since he locked her up), then it would be in his best interests to have his wicked way with her before anyone noticed anything amiss and sent soldiers out to find her. Any way, the first thing to do was get herself free. She wasn't going to rely on anyone to help her. She was a proud member of the Uzumaki royal family of Whirlpool, taught how to fight from the age she could walk. If only she hadn't trusted the traitor then she wouldn't be in this situation!

Feeling her tongue around in her mouth she resisted the urge to gag as she pushed it far behind her throat and painstakingly eased the cloth out of her mouth. At the same time, she worked the sash tying her hands together, mentally cheering as she felt the cloth give the more she tried to pull free. She inwardly grinned. Hiashi doesn't have much battle experience, despite his high class training. He should have bound her eyes with the silk instead of binding her hands with it. If anything, every seasoned fighter knows that silk is not meant for battle, let alone incapacitation. Cotton that was around her eyes would have been much more sufficient.

Spitting out the soggy ball of cloth in her mouth, she grinned as she used her superior flexibility to step inside her arms and pull it up in front of her, using her teeth to help pull free. It took her the better part of five minutes, but she didn't sense anyone approaching the door. Once her hands were free she reached up and tore the blinds from her face. Looking around, she was in an elaborately decorated room filled with flowers and candles, silk draperies and richly embroidered tapestries, and bead curtains dangling from the sides of the bedsteads. With dull shock, she realized she was looking into a traditional Whirlpool style room.

"Do you like it?" Startled she whipped around to see Hiashi leaning leisurely against the doorframe.

"When did you get in here?" She jumped off the bed and walked as far away from the Hyuuga as possible.

He shrugged. "When you were taking off your blindfold."

"I didn't sense you."

"I have my ways." He gave her a grin. A grin that made her shudder.

"Get away from me." Kushina hissed. "You already humiliated me enough. What more can you do? Rape? Ransom? Kill? I don't even know you anymore. You're just a backstabbing criminal with mental issues. Minato was right. I should never have gone near you."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed dangerously as soon as he heard Minato's name. "Don't speak of his _Majesty's_ name in such an informal way," he scathingly bickered. "Oh don't you dare upset his _Majesty_, because he needs to_ concentrate." _His voice high like a girl's, he mocked Minato, feeling the fun rise as her color deepened to an angry red. "I've been hearing that name every day, every hour in Fire. I don't need to hear it from you."

"In that case I should use it more often." Kushina did her best to form a sneer. "Are you that jealous of Minato? Funny, for some reason I always thought you were the jealous type. It just never occurred to me that Minato would be the focal point of your jealousy."

Hiashi growled, taking a few steps toward the princess, who hastily scrambled away. "Don't test my patience Kushina. You should know well why I'm keeping you in here."

She glared, hands coming up in a defensive stance. "Don't you dare."

Hiashi chuckled darkly. "You certainly aren't the delicate little princess you seem to be. Who knew you had such fire in you? I rather admire your determination." He stepped closer, reaching out with one hand to pull her sash loose.

With more force than anyone would have thought to exist in such a slender frame, Kushina slapped his hand away, the ring spreading throughout the room. Undeterred, Hiashi raised his other hand toward her sash. She slapped it away again. Hands stinging and annoyed, Hiashi roughly pushed her against the wall and pinned her hands down with his own when her knee unceremoniously rammed into his groin.

* * *

Minato was feeling strange. He had been feeling weird for the last couple of hours. It was really, really strange. He just kept on having these shivers that crept up his spine and into his fingertips. He was in the middle of doing paperwork for a while now and every time he put down his brush and picked it up again he noticed how his hand was shaking. It was strange. He wasn't cold, but he just couldn't seem to stop the shivering.

He hoped this wasn't a side effect of doing mountains of paperwork every day. According to Tsunade, there is a symptom that appears in the elderly that results in quaking hands. It can apparently appear when you're young in some cases, especially if you were overworking your limbs.

Speaking of paperwork, he tiredly swept his eyes over his temporary office. He wasn't allowed to use the king's office yet, but he was given full access to it just the same. Right now, sitting at a huge desk in the middle of the regent's office, with piles of paperwork surrounding him in all directions, he felt so lost. And the king's office was bigger too. He had half a mind to hire a separate secretary to organize the paperwork after they process it, so that it would be brought to him in _limited quantities,_ not piled up in a jumble and left for him to work over. But then, that would bring up conflicts with how he was going to pick the secretary, by what credentials, and the wages. Maybe it wasn't worth it.

But one thing was for sure. He wanted to have some free time every day to spend with Kushina and his future children. _His_ future children. The mere thought made him glow and filled him up with new strength. Right now though, he was still trying to work out the kinks in convincing the council and the rest of the nobles just why it was necessary to have the queen and king's quarters to be combined. Politics, he learned, was like taking something extremely simple and twisting it until it was hard to understand. He was trying to persuade them that the easiest solution would be to just have his future queen reside in his rooms permanently, and leave the other quarters alone, but they just didn't want to let it work out. If they were going to give him such trouble over simple matters like this, Minato wondered just how much work was in store for him.

The young regent squinted at the sunlight pouring through his hexagonal window. Was it just him or was the light somehow...flatter? No vibrancy. He shrugged. Probably another side effect of staring at black on white for so long. He had the other half of his mind bent on making _crème _colored, more environmentally friendly paper.

He missed Kushina. Today that Hyuuga Hiashi _-the asshole-_came up to his desk with a form of declared vacation to Whirlpool, and asked for permission to cross the border. A little miffed, he had signed the accursed papers. It just didn't seem fair that the Hyuuga_ -the asshole- _would be closer to his Kushina than he would. It had been a few days since he sent his letter. He was sure she had received it. So why was it taking her so long to send one back?

The brush in his hand snapped and ink flowed all over the desk. Cursing softly, he quickly rescued the papers from his desk, then his own robes from the dripping ink. He stared at the patch of dark ink on his skin and groaned. Maybe he should up the wedding.

* * *

Hiashi fell to the floor, his teeth pressed together as he valiantly fought the urge to let out a screech of pain. Kushina stood over him, her hair crowning her face and making her look more like an angel than ever. As strenuous as the situation was, he couldn't help but enjoy the sense of being subdued by a beautiful woman handling him with pain._ Like a masochist. _

Kushina took in a deep breath as she carefully stepped over Hiashi's trembling body and made way to the door. "I might forgive you someday. But that day isn't today."

She turned and was about to run away when a hand grabbed her ankle and made her fall to the floor. "You're not going anywhere," Hiashi huffed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You've already hurt me enough." Kushina snapped as she scrambled to stand up straight. "And it's not like you're not going to- aack!" The moment she stood up straight Hiashi made another blind jab for her arm, and while protesting, their legs tangled, and fell onto the wide bed. Kushina on top.

Hiashi blinked. The implication of the situation was...staggering. He still wasn't used to these things yet...it was all very strange. The rush of emotions was still too foreign and hard to distinguish for him to make much use of them. "...I didn't know you wanted to be on top."

Kushina gasped, turned a darker red, making her resemble a tomato. "...H-how dare you..." then she caught his blank face and novel eyes, and paused, "Hiashi, you..." before saying anything further, she looked down at his hands, which were limp on the mattress and not anywhere near her body. It was as if he had gone numb from the moment she sat on top of him. But the look on his face was almost...boyish? Like he didn't know what to do next. His eyes were staring back into her with a nearly innocent look, and she felt like the perpetrator abusing a poor boy.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Hiashi just blinked again. Then he scrunched up his face and glared. "So what if I am?"

"Nothing." Kushina sat back, bemused. "Nothing at all."

"..." Hiashi sat up, studying her face carefully. Did he do something wrong? No. What did he care for her feelings? He didn't care about that, not anymore.

Kushina sat back and fell into thought. Hiashi was...different. He was murderous a few moments ago, but after she kneed him, it was like she was looking at the old Hiashi again.

No. That couldn't be right. She could still feel the harsh grip of his fingers on her arms. Absently she rubbed her shoulder where it had slammed onto the floor when she fell. It didn't make sense. "Hey you," she watched as Hiashi's milky eyes snapped to attention. "why'd you bring me here?"

Hiashi scratched his neck. "To take you away from Minato."

"By what means?"

"Can't you tell? I was going to sleep with you."

"Was?" She was fishing for details now.

"Well, I can sleep with you now if you want." He made another attempt at her sash. She slapped him away again.

"Don't be stupid." She snapped. "I would never sleep with you. If you had half Minato's wits and guts you might have succeed charming me enough to ever even let you hold my hand, but you've just proved yourself a monster. You're a monster. Do you hear me? A monster."

Hiashi's byakugan activated on reflex. _Monster. _Freak. Mentally impaired. Anger management issues. Things he had been hearing his entire life. Things he hated.

Suddenly, he was overcome with such hatred for the red haired princess that all he wanted to do was to reach up and strangle her thin neck till it snapped clean in his hand. His body began to shake as he forgot to breathe. "I told you,' he managed to force out, his vision was turning red. "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

With a roar, he lunged across the wide bed and viciously pushed Kushina flat onto the sheets. "DON'T CALL ME A MONSTER!" He grabbed Kushina's sash and violently pulled it loose. "I WON'T STAND FOR ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY PRESENCE! DO YO UNDERSTAND?"

Kushina had never been more scared in her life. Her robes were coming loose, and she was pinned to a bed by a boy who looked like he would love to choke her to death, right then and there. Despite her furious fight against herself, tears slowly pooled in her eyes.

Hiashi just growled and refused to meet her silvery eyes. He was weak to that gaze, and he wouldn't submit to it. Instead he concentrated on pushing her robes apart. Kushina was frozen stiff and didn't move a muscle as he separated her outer robes. He was about to undo her inner white robes when he heard a whimper.

"I'm sorry." Kushina sucked in a breath, afraid and trembling. The tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to call you that. You're not a monster. Even if you're about to ruin my life, you're still Hiashi-kun. I'll still believe it. You're not a rapist, Hiashi-kun. So just please," she begged, and Hiashi's eyes finally rose to meet with hers. "...please let me go."

It was like time had stopped. There was silence except for Kushina's soft breathing. She refused to sob; she was a princess and she would never do such a thing in front of others. As she met eyes with the person she had considered to be one of her bestest friends, she was partially aware of the moisture forming beneath her lashes. It just didn't seem to stop. Here was a pitiful boy who lived his entire life in solitude, never knowing true affection or friendship from anyone. He had never felt a loving hug from other people, maybe except for her and his mother, before she was cast away. Maybe, just maybe, it was understandable why he would try to take her away from Minato like this. She was his only bond. She was the only person whom he considered as one of his precious people, and being raised in a anti-emotion environment along with suffering trauma from a young age might be why he resorted to such a tactic.

Hiashi moved off her so quickly her watering eyes had to blink twice to register what had happened. By the time she was up and pulling her robes together, Hiashi was standing away from the bed, with his back to her. "...40 steps straight. Turn right, then 20 steps until you turn right again, then 30 steps, turn left, go straight for another 30 steps then go out the second door to the right and walk for another 20 steps. When you're out tell the servants that you are free to go home."

Shocked, but unwilling to waste the valuable information, she hurriedly straightened her clothes into a more decent state and rushed out the door. "Thank you Hia-"

"If you tell anyone, no one is going to believe you."

Hiashi's back was still toward her. Those words thudded down on Kushina, who staggered and ran out the door, running and not stopping until she found the third door and met the cool rush of evening air and the bowing silhouette of the Hyuuga servants. "Hiashi-kun said I am free to go home." she briskly walked by the servants and settled into the palanquin, making sure none of them saw her face.

Once they were well on the road however, and no one could see her, she let tears run freely down her cheeks, soaking her clothes as they dripped from her chin. _Stupid, stupid Hiashi! I was never going to tell in the first place, so why did he have to say that? _

She rubbed the places bruises were forming on her arms and shoulders, the outline of Hiashi's fingers clearly marring her pale skin. She mopped her eyes, but didn't attempt to stem the flow of her tears. It was like a double slap. Twice betrayed. It made her heart ache. All the fear and stress that she experienced today crashed down on her slight form, and she felt her heart skip two beats. Pain exploded in her chest as she felt her heartbeat jump erratically. Gasping, she clutched her chest as she leaned forward, not daring to make a sound, biting her lips hard enough to draw blood. She wasn't going to show any weakness to the Hyuuga outside.

Minato. She needed Minato right now. But he was so far away. But it hurt _so much. _It felt like someone was dragging barbed wire through her heart. Taking in a slow, painful breath, she calmed herself, sensing her castle nearby. She was almost home. _I'm okay, I'm okay, it's just stress. Just stress._

Damn Hiashi for making things this way.

* * *

Sano paced restlessly outside the princess's room early in the morning, with the birds barely up and chirping and the sun still just a dull orange glow in the far corner of the sky. She had returned in the evening, when the sun was practically out and the world dark. She had been fretting the entire time. Kushina-hime had looked so pale and fragile when she stepped out of her palanquin. There were unknown, mysterious wrinkles in her clothes, and the princess kept pulling her sleeve lower to hide her hands, like she wanted to hide something from her caretaker.

It was late, but she had insisted on taking a bath, and this time she had firmly ordered all the servants out of her rooms. Even Sano. The old maid pointedly ignored the slight rejection she felt from her charge's attitude. Her lady probably had a very good reason why she was behaving like this. However, the caretaker had a pricking sensation that told her this wasn't some quarrel gone wrong, or even a lovesick bout. She wasn't going to ask either way. It wasn't her place. Her job of caring for the princess was already taken from her. It was now Minato-sama's job to look after her, though he is a few hundred miles away.

Worried, Sano wrung her hands until a soft shuffling sound from the inside of Kushina-sama's quarters notified her of her wake. "Hime-sama? Are you awake?"

Kushina had actually been awake for a long time. She couldn't sleep. Not after what had happened. During the night she had fallen into deep thought, and found Hiashi's words to be true. No one would believe her, at least not in Fire Country. Here in Whirlpool however, someone might be willing to listen. But did she have the courage to share this story with anyone? She closed her eyes. Not fully, she didn't, but she trusted Sano enough to entrust her with the secret. Partially, at least. "Sano? Yes, I am awake. Will you come in please? I want to talk to you for a moment."

Sano gently slid open the doors and softly padded inside. The princess was lying on her bed, covered in her sheets, and looking so pale and sick that her white sleeping robes and the white of the pillow case blended in with her pallid skin tone, her hair standing out like blood. "Princess! Are you alright? You look terrible! Shall I fetch the physician?"

"No." Kushina pushed herself up to a sitting position. "I want to talk to you. It's important."

Sano contemplated the look on her Highness's face. "Is this about the tea you had with your friend yesterday?"

Kushina felt a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Sano could always read her like that. That was her caretaker alright, the iron-like woman who had taken charge of her and raised her since she was a newborn, shielding her from all sorts of political tabloids and arguments. The one who had protected her since birth. "Yes. That's right. Will you sit?"

Sano sat, stiff and ramrod straight. "I can tell you are uncomfortable about this entire thing. You need not tell me the whole story. I assume you just need someone to depend on for the time being, until you can gather enough strength to share the story with Minato-sama."

Kushina cast her eyes down, unsure of where to start. "I lost a friend yesterday. He betrayed me. But then, I betrayed him," the words felt bitter, and she felt faint. "To him, I'm the one who betrayed him. And our... argument, not really much of a fight, turned physical.

"I was scared. More scared than the first time I ever killed a man. More afraid than the time when I was lost in the woods all by myself. And it made me feel sick to be so terrified with my friend. But then I realized, if he's making me feel that way towards him, then he probably isn't my friend anymore."

Sano nodded sagely, but didn't say anything. She could easily guess just how the fight turned "physical," she wasn't an idiot. If it had been just a punch or a slap then Kushina-hime, a fighter, would have breezed through it.

Kushina saw how Sano wasn't judging anything, but was listening to her keenly—and she thanked the old woman for it. "And now, I am conflicted as to what I should do- he was my friend. I will undoubtedly see him again. But I don't know how I should react."

"Well, clearly you are unwilling to share this tale with others," Sano crisply delivered. "Which means that you will have to act as if nothing is wrong. Which is an impossible feat for an expressive person like you." She pierced the princess with a gaze. "Move on. Forgive him. Don't forgive him. Hold a grudge against him. Do whatever you like. You can change your mind any time you like, so just choose something. Right now, you need to come out of your indecision." She reached out and tenderly stroked Kushina's face. "Look at you, miserable and fading away, just after one fight with your precious people. Remember this hime, you will always,_ always _have conflicts with other important people in your life, and you can't let every single one of them affect you this way. It's good to be so concerned and affectionate, but know that you yourself is the key to your own happiness. No one can ruin that for you. Stand tall and knock down all those who even dare to attempt to change that; you are a proud princess of Whirlpool, future queen of Fire, and you hold the key to your own life's doing. Do you hear me?"

Kushina nodded, feeling lighter and infinitely grateful to kami-sama for letting someone like Sano by her side.

Sano smiled. "If you understand then get up and let us go for a walk before you have your breakfast. You need to go back into your daily routine, remember? Just because you had yesterday off doesn't mean you can have the rest of the week off! I would be scandalized if Minato-sama sees you on your wedding night and thinks I married him to a uncivilized woman, with her dark circles around her eyes."

Kushina let out a small laugh at that. Sano chuckled too. They both knew Minato cared for her enough to ever think less of Kushina because of her looks. In fact he would become worried and fawn over her like a mother hen. "Thank you Sano. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Thank you for being here for me."

"No problem. It's not my job anymore, but I suppose I can stand in for substitution until you are safely married. Now lets get on with that walk, hopefully the morning air and exercise will bring some color back in you. Time doesn't wait for anyone you know! Don't make me turn another minute older and let's go go go!"

Laughing, Kushina got up and started her day.

* * *

Next chapter, time skip. WEDDING! WEDDING IS IN THE AIR! REVIEW REVIEW! I KNOW HOW MANY READERS READ MY FIC SO IF ALL OF YOU DON'T AT LEAST LEAVE A FEW WORDS THEN I WILL SKIP THIS FIC NEXT NEXT WEEK AND YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER WEEK! MUAHAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL!

Haha, I might be kidding, I might not, so don't take your chances and just review! I love reading your feedback/comments.

Hope you liked the chapter. As a reviewer has asked of me, I tried to make this chapter more "positive." Did I make it?


	11. Eternal Bond's Commitment

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

UPDATED: 8/17/10

* * *

Ten months later, the ordeal with Hiashi was soon clamped down and resolved in Kushina's heart.

What was done was done, she concluded. Whatever that happened next between them she would fight through. After all, compared to the anxious wreck she was back in Hiashi's summer house nearly ten months ago, the nervous jumble that she was now was worse. How could she be feeling so jittery about this when this doesn't involve a psychotic fanatic but her beloved fiance? She was horribly stressed and in her opinion, very pathetic. This was the moment of her life. Her turning point was right around the corner, and she didn't even have the nerve to smile.

Not that it mattered anyway, when you were enclosed in an elaborate palanquin where no one can see you and surrounded by servants for at least ten feet in every direction, horses and guards and flag-bearers and musicians grandly announcing her arrival into Fire. Citizens threw flowers and respectfully bowed as her procession passed by. Little children cheered and clapped as the vast group of increasing civilians spread like the Red Sea and made way for her party.

Thinking of Hiashi made her sober. She liked to pretend it didn't happen. When she put the painful experience far from her mind her heart didn't ache as much. Though she would never actually forgive the pale eyed teen completely, he was once her friend, and it hurt that their relationship wasn't the same anymore.

Then there was the issue of Minato. How in the world was she going to tell him? He was going to go berserk, she knew. There was no evidence, but knowing him Minato would do everything in his power to incriminate the Hyuuga heir some way or another. And despite how a corner of her heart leapt with glee at the prospect of getting back at Hiashi, she didn't want the truth to let out. She wanted the Hyuuga clan to work peacefully with the Namikaze Royal family.

A slight shadow overlapping the thin paper of the palanquin walls, a maidservant quietly spoke, breaking the princess out of her thoughts. "Hime-sama, according to Fire country tradition, the bride is not allowed to see the groom until the day of the wedding, which is tomorrow. We will now escort you to your temporary quarters, where you will then be tended to by our servants."

Kushina took an inaudible, shaky breath. "Alright."

"In that case, we shall continue on to your quarters. It is unseemly for the future queen to be seen outside of her quarters before the ceremony." With a slight jerk, the palanquin began to move again. Due to the sudden lack of sound, Kushina surmised that the guards and horses and musicians have all filtered away once they entered the palace grounds.

"Excuse me, but what is my fiance doing?" She carefully asked, hoping the other woman was still there.

Luckily she was. "His majesty is currently in the middle of a formal meeting with all the delegates and ambassadors from all over Fire, as well as from every single nation in the Shinobi continent. Such is the power and might of the Fire Country, that neutral and hostile nations alike show their deference by being here today." The slight pride in her voice was skillfully suppressed as she kept her tone soft and quiet. "His Majesty's coronation was just two days ago."

Kushina swallowed. "I see."

"Yes. Now if you please, step out of the palanquin and enter your quarters. We must prepare you for the ceremony." The front was lifted up and two servants respectfully bowed to her while holding out their hands. Blinking momentarily at the intense sunlight, she slipped her hands into the servants' and stood up.

She inwardly sighed thinking of all the delicate ceremonies she had to go through just to get here. Her temporary quarters were not small, but definitely reclusive and divergent from the main web of the compounds. The trees were more frequent, and the air crisp despite the heat. Looking up, she stepped up the small stone stairs and into her rooms.

Three servants bowed before her as she entered her bedroom. "Hime-sama, if you are not too fatigued from your journey, please sit down and allow us to explain the process of matrimony here in Fire."

Wary, and indeed not wanting to do anything but flop down on her bed and nap, she concealed a yawn but sat down on the ornate chair. "Please."

The first servant, a maid with gray hair and downcast eyes, handed her a yellow bound book to peruse as they spoke. "First, the coronation ceremony takes place two days before wedding. Then the King sends gifts and a formal order of induction to the bride's family. Then the bride is brought to the groom's home and the marriage takes place the next day. This has already been done."

Kushina nodded. Minato had sent elaborate gifts of silk and gold and precious stones along with a decree instating Kushina as his queen consort. She had smiled a little bitter smile at that, remembering her younger days when she had proudly proclaimed that she would one day overcome her elder brothers and become queen _regnant _of Whirlpool. But those days were long gone, and she had no regrets marrying Minato.

The elder servant swept a hand to the other maids, a silent order, and they scampered away. She continued, " The ritual will take place exactly at noon, in the open court of the palace. The ceremonies are the same as they are in Whirlpool. After the customary wedding deeds you will then be escorted back to your quarters for the preparations for your wedding night while his Majesty attends the festives.

"When the sun begins to set, you will be placed in special quarters built specifically for this purpose. The rooms within are all interconnected and the walls are solid rock and wood, no paper. It vaguely resembles a maze, and the center-most room will be the place where you and Minato-sama will reside in for three days."

Kushina was listening, then raised a brow. "Wait, 'special quarters built specifically for this purpose?' What purpose?"

The aged woman met her gaze blankly. "Your consummation of course."

The blood drained from her face. "C-consummation?" she whispered weakly. "Oh, god..."

The maid looked at the aghast princess funny. "Are you alright? Surely you knew of what marriage to a royal family entails? It means producing an heir as soon as possible."

"Yes, I know. I just didn't expect this moment to come so quickly. Time...just caught up with me. I'm really getting married, aren't I?" Kushina bit her lips. She was so nervous! Just the thought of doing _that_ with the boy she loved all her life made her flush red as dark as her hair.

The old maid nodded, understanding. A soft look overcame her stoic features and she broke protocol as she reached out and patted the bride-to-be on her hands. "Do not worry. His Majesty is very kind. And from what I've seen the last time you've visited here, he cares for you very much. I ensure you that he will be gentle."

Kushina turned even redder. _Gentle?_

The business-like woman's words were scaring her. She definitely didn't want to think about _it_, and she didn't want anyone putting pictures in her head.

But sadly, the servant didn't seem to get the point. "Excuse me. I know you must be in emotional disarray. But my best advice to you would be to just close your eyes, and just give in."

_Oh god what is this woman saying?_

Then thankfully, before the woman could continue, the two younger servants returned carrying a heavy bathtub filled with scents and petals. "Ah, here's your bath. I know it's early, but you must retire for your beauty sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yes."

"And once you take your bath, you will need to try on the robes. A team of seamstresses will come and fit you. The makeup artist will also arrive later in the evening to ascertain your skin tone. I also hear your nursemaid will arrive early tomorrow morning."

She brightened at that. "Sano?"

"Is that her name? I look forward to working with her." The woman nodded. "Now, please stand up so we may begin your bath."

* * *

Minato stood basking in the afternoon light by the window as two seamstresses hemmed the edge of his wedding robes.

Silvery black edged with the brightest crimson, a golden phoenix had been painstakingly embroidered onto the rich thick silk. Only its outline was stitched in pale gold thread, but that didn't stop the amazing, keen-to-detail women from embroidering the outline of every single one of the jagged feathers of the emphasized wings.

A gold belt with more gold ornaments went around his torso, and wide sleeves had shining silver flames faintly caressing the mystical bird. So delicate was the handiwork that overall everything was beautiful to the point of being artistic. Plain black trousers edged with midnight blue and even darker boots finished the outfit, along with a wide, gold beaded necklace that went to the middle of his chest.

Finally, the thin, tall gold crown of the Fire King was placed on his head, and two other royal metalworkers very carefully adjusted the thin gold to fit his head perfectly. The gold was crafted into thin strips that connected and spiraled to form a magnificent symbol of a jagged, burning fire. Not a piece was separate from the crown; the crown was one big piece of gold, everything connected together.

Many hands were moving against his firm body, but he disregarded most of them as he delved into his thoughts. He was getting married. To the love of his life.

The coronation had been smooth. He had actually been secretly thrilled. He was finally taking the first step in becoming the greatest ruler Fire had ever seen. Thanks to his near-year long reign as regent, the nobles of the country acknowledged his experience, and outside countries acknowledged his strength as a leader. His father and mother had stood by to the side of the ceremony and watched him with pride as the golden crown was set onto his blonde head.

Looking over to his right, where there was a large table, Minato saw the crown of the queen set on a plush pillow. He smiled faintly. It would go on Kushina's red head tomorrow morning. It had taken some convincing, but the council decided that they would allow the king and queen to stay in the same quarters.

What was strange however, was the deadpan expression Hyuuga Hiashi had worn to check back in with him when he came back from his summer retreat. Something nagged at the corner of his mind, but he didn't quite catch what was bothering the both of them. Now wasn't the time to think about such things anyway. Today was his day!

Yesterday his father had quietly called for him in his quarters and wrung his hands while he imparted the bit of his "father's wisdom" to the new king. To the former king's absolute relief, Jiraiya had made sure Minato knew every single thing about the "birds and bees," so instead spent the rest of his time lecturing about the proper way to treat a spouse.

His mother simply cried. Her little boy was growing up.

Minato knew that sooner or later, Jiraiya would arrive to speak with him on "important" matters. Which was why he put a restraining order on the white haired sage. Smug, Minato mentally patted himself on the shoulder. He didn't need any more erotica shoved under his nose just so he could "get the job done." He's a healthy male, for goodness' sake!

"Your Majesty, the fit is complete. If you please, your other robes are here." A seamstress bowed as she waved a hand over to the neatly folded robes on the table. "We shall help you out of the ceremonial robes if the your appearance meets with your approval."

Minato peered into the wide mirror on the other side of the room. He looked pretty slick. He hoped Kushina would like it. It was traditional, but still stylish. All the former kings had worn the same color and design. "That's fine."

As the servants moved to help him out of the thick silk, he glanced over at the queen's crown and grinned. He couldn't wait to see her. Suddenly, a crash resounded from the outside of the room, an intruder smashing ungracefully into the shouji screen doors. The guards struggled to keep the tall silhouette at bay, and bits of pointy long hair splayed across the paper screen as shadows. "You can't Jiraiya-sama! His Majesty has ordered us to keep you away from him for the entire day!"

Minato slapped his forehead. His servants looked alarmed, and hastened their movements. From outside the doors, Jiraiya howled. "BUT YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN! OTHERWISE WHO KNOWS HOW HE'S GOING TO SUCCEED IN THE BEDROOM!"

"Gag him," Minato called. "Gag him and lock him in his room for the duration of the day. Make sure he doesn't come within hearing distance of me."

"Yes sir!" The guards produced a cloth from amidst their armor and engaged the famous toad warrior in a tangled up battle on the ground, finally managing to subdue him.

The servants snickered as Jiraiya's muffled moans were literally transported out of the fitting rooms. Minato smirked. He was seriously starting to love the authority given to him as the king.

Once back in his simple, yet still excessive, king's royal robes, he headed over to his new office and greeted his new secretary, Nara Shikaku. The lazy teen was obviously irritated and bored with his occupation, and once or twice voiced why he, a clan heir, had to do manual labor for the king, but had enough sense/respect to not say anything to Minato's smiling face. They were good friends, and Minato was happy that he had someone he could trust near him all the time. Plus, Shikaku's mother had stormed up to the lazy heir and screamed at him for ten minutes what an honor it was to serve the king at close.

Sarutobi and his father had laughed for a long time after witnessing the grumbling (but silent while Minato's in the room) pineapple head organize the paperwork at his own desk in the corner of the king's office.

Minato also set Aburame Shibi as a member of the Crime Investigative Interrogation Intelligence team (CII). The young heir quickly climbed his way up and was now the third ranking officer in the division. The Aburame clan was very proud of his achievements. Fugaku entered the police departments that his father was currently in charge of, and the Hyuuga, as usual, refused to have any kind of government position other than their seat as part of the delegate of nobles.

When the sun set, Minato went to bed, unwilling to light candles. As he twisted and turned in the comfortable sheets, he couldn't help but think it was his last day sleeping alone. Starting tomorrow, he was a married man.

* * *

The next morning, Kushina was awakened not by the gentle shake of her caretaker Sano, but by the countless droning voices of the servants. Now that she was officially going to be their queen, to be shaken awake was the rudest thing these servants could do. She personally preferred the former. The latter was like waking up to a chorus of bullfrogs.

But her dear Sano was there, smiling at her kindly. "Kushina-sama, I know it's early, but if you do not get up you will be late for your wedding."

"Sano!" Kushina got up to hug the woman. But to her surprise, the elderly woman shook her head and took a step back.

"You should not hug maidservants like I," she said quietly. "Even if you are not married yet, you are the queen now. You have received the official order of induction."

"I don't care." Kushina said fiercely. "I never had a mother and you are the closest thing I have to one, and you are going to hug me on my last day as your little girl."

Sano watched her wordlessly, then gathered her into her arms. "Yes. Today's your last day as my little girl. I can't believe this day has finally come." She lifted a shaky hand and brushed some tears away. "Now before I start bawling let's get you all prettied up, shall we? We have some male hearts to swoon!"

Kushina blushed. "I just need Minato's attention."

Sano tutted. "He'll have his attention fixed on you alright. When we're done with you no one will be able to take their eyes off you. Maids!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Strip her!"

"Hai."

"GYAAHH!" Kushina flailed, protesting as swarms of servants pulled her behind a screen and rid her of her nightgown, then promptly pushed her into a bath. "I thought you weren't allowed to treat me this way! I'm your queen!"

"Ah, but we serve the king," the elderly woman from the night before replied kindly. "And the king wants you to look your best. We are merely following his wishes."

"Did Minato say that? I'll kill him for this!" She hissed over the splashing of the water as the servants poured buckets and buckets on her head. She wasn't going to be some trophy wife.

Normally the servants would have gasped and tittered about her verbal form of treason, but they just shut their lips and worked. It wasn't the first time they've seen newlyweds fight before they actually even become newlyweds. It was the reason why the bride and the groom were separated before the binding.

Kushina gaped as no one paid any attention to what she was saying and methodically cleaned her, pouring scents all over her long hair. A few minutes later she opted to just sit still and let the maids do their job.

Out of the bath, they dressed her in the common sheer white robes everyone wore underneath their regular clothes. Then they handed her a long pleated skirt of the richest crimson silk. Stepping into the luxurious piece of clothing, she bound the thin silk cord around her chest, where the long skirt ended. It was embroidered with the outlines of silver and gold birds and leaves, with extremely realistic lotus blossoms blooming all over the bottom of her skirt.

The servants then helped her into the wide sleeves of the top, which went to the bottom of her knees and bound at the waist by gold belts exactly the same as Minato's. The sleeves were decorated with the outlines of silver phoenixes and gold flames, the intricate stitching catching her awe. It must have taken forever to embroider all this in such precise detail. The silk, along with the gold/silver thread and the gold ornaments/belt, must cost a fortune.

The servants inserted heavy jade and gold earrings into her ears and placed delicate little red shoes on her feet. The shoes were stitched with flowers as well, but this time in full color and not just in gold outline.

A great gold necklace made of many gold beads went on her neck and hung to her chest. Again, the same as Minato's. The servants combed her hair through so many times that it was already dry, and they braided her red hair into many braids and twisted it up to an elegant knot on the back of her skull. Securing the mass of hair with more gold pins and jewelry, the servants working on her hair nodded once, satisfied with the results.

Other servants took her hands and manicured them, each nail shining and perfectly trimmed. Then they slipped a gold ring with a jade set onto her right index finger.

"Gold and jade is Fire's most prominent form of jewelry. The land of Fire is plentiful in its reserves of gold and mines of jade. Our vast forests also ensure a good supply of the best silkworm, producing the finest quality silk in all the great nations. These three things, gold, jade, and silk are coveted by many and bring much trade into our nation." The elderly woman began explaining again. "The phoenix symbolizes the strength of Fire. As long as the will of fire lives within our hearts, Fire will always exist."

She turned around and motioned for more servants to join them. The newcomers wore different uniforms and held trays of powder and brushes. "It's time for your makeup."

"Okay."

The maids with ease, picked up the tools and began working on her face. "You have very nice skin, Kushina-sama." one of them exclaimed.

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank the likes of us. Now it's time to apply the powder." With a soft brush, they applied the peach colored powder onto her cheeks and brows. "You already have good coloring and full lips, so we will forgo most other products and only apply the barest minimum. That way you can show off your flawless skin."

Too soon, the makeup was finished, and the sun was high in the sky. They gave her a simple meal of rice and some vegetables, and she hurriedly ate, and brushed her teeth. Then, two servants came forward, reverently holding up a white pillow covered with a white cloth, covering something tall and jagged.

Kushina gasped softly as the maids gently set the pillow on the table before her and pulled off the cloth with a swish. The crown glinted yellow-red and dotted with small jade circles at the base. It was shorter than the king's, but distinctly feminine, and two ropes of gold ornaments went down the sides of her temples and dangled from the crown.

Silence ensued as the elderly woman came forth and slipped the crown onto her head. Kushina felt the slight weight of the crown hugging her skull. The weight of the duty that was just placed on her settled heavily into her mind, and she felt nervousness creeping up her spine again.

"Just ten minutes left Kushina-sama."

She drained of color and turned pale. This was it. She was getting married. She would have to walk outside and face her father and brothers and the former king and queen of Fire. At least she wouldn't be alone. Minato would be with her.

Sano frowned as she saw the blood go out of the bride's cheeks. Was she afraid? Nervous? Or was she thinking about what was to come? "Kushina-sama, if you're worried about the consummation, just close your eyes and endure it!"

Kushina blushed like mad. "Sano!" the elderly woman and the rest of the servants chuckled at her abrupt change in color. "Why is it that all of you are talking to me about the consummation?"

"Well, you have to go through it anyway." One maid pointed out. "His Majesty certainly looks the part, but who knows? If it's bad, just endure it. All of us women have to endure it."

"Don't be scandalous!" her friend chastised. "This is the king we're talking about. We have to be careful with our words."

"True." the elderly woman agreed, then sharply glared at the younger maid. "Watch your tongue. Otherwise I'll have you thrown in prison."

She squeaked. "Yes ma'am."

Sano ignored the others. "Kushina-sama, it might hurt a little, but you have to trust in yourself and in Minato-sama and just get it over with."

The elderly woman oh so helpfully added, "Don't panic if you bleed."

Kushina's jaw dropped. "Bleed?" She repeated weakly.

"Like we said, just close your eyes and sit it through, Kushina-sama. We're rooting for you." The younger maids smiled wide. Kushina just closed her eyes in mortification.

"My lady, it is time." Sano announced. "It's a good thing your color is back. It suits your robes stupendously."

It was time? Oh no, she wasn't ready! Her hands began to shake as she somehow stood up on her feet and made her way over to the shouji doors. The guards bowed deeply and swung the doors open, and she slowly made her way down the stone steps and onto the ground.

Two servants hurried in front of her holding up two wide fans obscuring her face. Sano and the elderly woman both took one of her arms and pushed her along swiftly down toward the main court, where everyone was waiting. Her surroundings blurred and time seemed to slow, and before she knew it, she was standing on one end of the red carpet with her face covered by the fans. She knew Minato was on the other side of the long carpet.

In the middle they would meet, then together walk up the red carpet intersecting the first and up the high steps to the throne. But she wasn't so sure if she could make it even to the middle of the carpet she was standing on. Feeling faint, she reeled slightly, but Sano grabbed her hand and squeezed briefly. "This is the happiest day on your life so far," she whispered. "so don't look like that." She then fell back with all the other servants into two lines behind her.

Kushina felt as if cold water was poured down her clothes. Sano was right. Today was the happiest day in her short seventeen years. She should be smiling!

So she did.

She smiled with all the brilliance and beauty that she harbored inside, and the guards lining the carpet unconsciously straightened.

* * *

Minato, dressed in his full set of wedding clothes with the black and red robes and jewelry and with his crown on his head, nervously paced in his room. His good friend and current secretary Shikaku watched in obvious amusement. "I usually don't state the obvious, but you're nervous, aren't you?"

Minato glared, mildly annoyed with the lounging genius, who was blatantly showing off his evident happiness with every bit of worry Minato emitted. "You're just happy because you like watching me suffer. Do you hate me so much? The paperwork really isn't that bad you know. You get used to it after a few months."

"Sure you get used to it. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Shikaku studied his nails as Minato glared at him balefully.

"You know I could have you thrown in prison for speaking so informally with me," Minato tested.

Shikaku didn't bat an eyelash. "If it means you will have to do all the paperwork by yourself, then please go ahead. I would be more than happy to oblige, _your Majesty._"

The young king groaned. _Why, just why? _A servant bowed as he stepped before the screen doors, not daring to come in unannounced. "Your Majesty, it is time."

Minato bit his lips. "Yes, I'll be there." He shut his eyes in fear. Pessimistic thoughts started to float up to his head.

Shikaku, ever the observant one, sighed. He supposed this was where his role as a friend came in. Despite his glee over his "boss's" jitters, he truthfully cared for the guy. "Oi, stop it. You love her right? Then stand up straight and be dignified. You are our king and your woman is waiting for you."

Minato's blue eyes connected with the genius's brown ones. The blue gradually filled with gratitude as Minato smiled. "You're right." He grinned. "I'm the king, and I love her. What is there to fear? Let's go." Striding out of his quarters and toward the main court, he sensed Jiraiya and Sarutobi come behind him to form his train. Other servants walked behind them. He was ready.

When he got to the carpet, _she_ was there. He couldn't see her face; it was blocked by a pair of large fans held up by two servants in front of her. But he could still see the rich colored robes and her folded hands with the ring, and from far away he could just make out the tips of the golden crown poking out from above the tall fans.

Abruptly his body filled with pride. He was euphoric, and he was so jubilant, he wanted to leap and yell how he was so blessed. But he was the king, and kept his face calm.

The drums sounded.

The court nobles and ambassadors stood in long lines from the center carpet. Guards lined the one he was standing on. As the second set of drums sounded, he clenched his fist and casually walked. From the other side, Kushina began walking towards him at the same time.

The world swirled and turned into a blur of colors as he walked forward and met her in the middle, then turned together to walk up the center carpet and up the stairs. Now the fan-bearers were in front of them both, and he discreetly peeked at her face to his left. As if timed, she turned her gaze slightly to him at the same time.

Their eyes met.

Oh god, she was so beautiful. With her light makeup, the gold crown tall and proud, and her crimson robes with the same belt and necklace that he was wearing. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and immediately she had his full attention; he was too fixated on her to do anything else but walk unhurried.

Sarutobi and Sano shared a look. "Please look forward," they begged in a low voice. "All the nobles and delegates are watching you."

At the words Kushina and Minato both forced their eyes away and stared ahead of them, abashed and blushing. Now before them were the tall stone steps covered with a red carpet. The fan-bearers went away, and together, they climbed up the stairs, silently thinking of what these steps represented.

It meant that whatever hardships came, they would always watch out for each other, and whether they married in love or in contract, they would be civil towards one another, and be kind, and to shoulder responsibilities together. At the top of the stairs they would be bound forever. Were they ready for that kind of commitment?

The two moved apart and stood facing each other. The priest at the side of the procession tapped the wood drums twice. "Please kneel."

The two kneeled. The priest formally handed them a cup each. "The bride and the groom are to fill the cup with sake,"

The servants helped fill the cup with sake.

"...and exchange it with their other,"

The servants did the job of transporting the cup from one person to the next.

"Take one sip each,"

They did that.

"Now pour the wine into the bowl,"

Two cups of sake combined into one in the tin bowl.

"Please stand up,"

The servants helped Kushina stand as Minato got up on his own.

"...and bow to each other."

Kushina and Minato bowed, feeling self-conscious in front of many people.

"The two of you have been bound by a law ancient to all living things, of which has been existant from the beginning of time," the priest raised his hands. "Through this your souls are entwined, and you are forever one entity. Through sickness and in health, through all hardships and difficulties. You promise to be faithful to each other, and be loyal.

"Now turn and bow to those who have borne and raised you all your life."

Minato and Kushina turned toward their parents, and together bowed deeply. Then they turned around to face the crowd and bowed to them as well.

The people gathered looked very proud of their new king and queen as they bowed back. The priest called. "You are now married, face your subjects and feel pride as the new king and queen of the country of Fire!"

The chief of guard stepped forth from the rows of subjects and bowed. "May your lives be filled with happiness and good health."

Kushina smiled at the man. He seemed like a good man. With brown hair and tall, broad shoulders, he held a long katana in his left hand.

Sarutobi also stepped forward. "I wish you two the best of memories."

The former queen cried soundlessly from her position at the throne. The former king patted her hand, and King Uzumaki looked ready to burst into tears. His two sons, Shinzou and Temjin stood to his left and right condescendingly patted their father on his shoulders. Temjin looked somber, while Shinzou looked grim. Their little sister was leaving, for good.

With a sweep, the former king and queen of Fire stood up and walked to the side, and Kushina and Minato sat down in their seats. The whole kingdom cheered, and the wedding was over.

"My queen," Sano and all the female servants who were part of her entourage bowed deeply. "You must go now. We have to prepare you for your wedding night."

Kushina desperately tried to keep the red dust from coloring her cheeks but ended up turning a faint pink. "I understand."

From Minato's side, Jiraiya leaned down and whispered. "Time to go to the celebration. You go get changed, then come back to the festival."

"I will."

The newly wed couple stood, and both headed the opposite direction, when Minato on impulse looked back and smirked. _"See you in a few hours, dear wife."_ From his side, Jiraiya cackled. Sarutobi slapped his face with his palm.

Unable to keep the redness off her face any longer, Kushina turned the same shade as her clothes, and the crowd hooted. Shinzou and Temjin and her father looked murderous. Mind in overdrive, Kushina wanted to run, run and get out of there. But she was the queen now, and so she did the next best thing.

She turned her head and elegantly led her servants back to her temporary quarters.

* * *

WEDDING.

THis took me three days to write. Yes, I know I'm not one of those amazing writers who write at least three chapters before hand. But wouldn't you rather I update as soon as possible than to keep you waiting?

Don't expect anything adult in the next chapter. If you read my profile, then you know I don't write lemons.

Review, and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always helpful.

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. Please do reply to my chapter. Otherwise I may skip a week.

LASTLY, sorry that I am two days late. Like I said this chapter took a long time to write. But it's longer than the usual chapter so that's a plus right?

Hope you liked it!

-Hulk


	12. Calm Before the Storm

UPDATED: 10/17/10

* * *

Gentle pink and blue lights flickered across the ceilings. Flower-scented candles with butterflies painted over the wax lined the walls. There were no windows. The ceiling was one big mirror, with translucent images of flowers drawn everywhere.

The room was huge, and in the center was a huge white bed, which Kushina was currently sitting on. Perched on the edge of the mattress, she let her legs dangle, her feet bare, dressed in simple white robes made for sleep. Her hair was down, and she was alone.

Staring up at the beautiful images, she forgot all her past fears and continued to study the flowers, awed at the craftsmanship. "Just shows why Fire country is the trading hub of the elemental nations," she mumbled. Dazed, she traced the faint pattern on the silk covers with her fingertips, amazed at the quality of the silk. "All this for just a wedding," she breathed.

Kushina stood up to pick up one of the candles. How could anything be as lovely and sweet as one of these candles? The light it gave off was delicate and pretty and the scent wasn't too overbearing. She hoped she could keep one as a keepsake. Too bedazzled to think about anything else, she set the candle down and walked back to the bed, studying her bare legs as she played on the edge of the bed. She gazed at her own reflection in the mirror and smiled, enjoying the way her face was enveloped with flowers.

"What are you looking at?"

Kushina jerked, and looked down. Minato was standing at the doorway, leaning nonchalantly on the walls, barefoot and dressed in loose white robes that bared his chest. She slowly felt her cheeks color. Had it been three hours already? She had been so caught up with her surroundings that she didn't even have the time to ready herself. She could feel her heart fluttering, rising in tempo with her increasing breaths. "Just—just looking at the flowers," she whispered.

"Hmm." Minato peered up, seeing his own reflection mingled with Kushina's. His eyes dropped down to the bed, the candles, and Kushina. "Never been in here before. Quite nice, I should say."

"Yes," Kushina breathed, nervous and red. "Very nice. It's amazing."

Minato's blue eyes met hers. Calm and collected, he watched her with a cool face, head cocked to the side. He hadn't moved from the door yet. Oh god, didn't he know how he was making her heart race? Kushina held her breath as Minato scanned her over.

Then, he chuckled. "You're looking really nervous," he ran a hand through his hair, the other resting on his hips. "Calm down. We're married now." And with that, he moved in, closing in on her form and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Reaching out with his slender hand, he circled his fingers around her wrist, suddenly reminding her of Hiashi. Her breath began to short circuit, and she felt herself panicking. "No." Without warning, she pulled her wrist free, cradling it in her chest. She could feel Minato's shocked gaze. All of a sudden she felt the weight of what she just did crash onto her. What did she just do? This was Minato, not Hiashi! It was disgusting. How could she ever mistake her husband with that pitiful Hyuuga? Minato loved her and wouldn't do anything without her consent. His gentle motions proved that.

"Kushina, what-" Minato's hurt expression burned into her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Minato's eyes saddened, and he knelt before her, taking her hands gently in his larger ones.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not ready," he said quietly. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

She couldn't unlock herself from his sincere eyes. She was too lucky. Meeting a guy like Minato was the biggest blessing she had in her life. Who else would be so patient, so loving? She still needed to tell him about what happened at the summer home..but it could wait. Today was her wedding day. It was a day for the two of them. "No, Minato." She squeezed his hands. "It's not that," she blushed. "I love you. I want today to be perfect, for the both of us." She smiled and held his gaze, the seconds ticking by.

He smiled back. "Well," he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I hope you're serious," and with that, one of his hands found her sash, and gently tugged it loose.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Kushina awoke to the deep breaths of her husband. _My husband, _she thought, and blushed again. Minato was draped all over her frame, his arms circling her waist and his cheek resting on the top of her head. His legs were between hers and locked them down, keeping her from moving. Kushina's pink face slowly darkened to a deep maroon as she remembered just what the two of them did the night before. Their white robes were strewn across the floor, the two of them naked in the bed.

If it weren't for the thick coverlet covering them all, she would have bounded out of the bed and grabbed her robes before anything else. She was still so embarrassed.

Minato stirred. Yawning he stretched, sitting up on the bed, the blanket pooling around his waist. He rubbed his eyes. "You awake already?" He grinned and leaned over to give her a kiss. "How's the morning, your majesty?"

Kushina hid under the blankets. Minato's bare chest and back was too much to bear. "Go put some clothes on." she squeaked.

"Whhhy?" Minato drawled. He pulled her into a tight hug, earning a surprised gasp. "Clothes are so unnecessary, don't you think?"

Kushina shook her head, agitated, and desperately trying to reclaim the blanket that he had pulled away from her when he picked her up. "At the very least, hand me my clothes," she whimpered. "I'm embarrassed."

"What?" Minato laughed. "Why would you be embarrassed? After yesterday? Kushina, you're my wife now. Get used to it." He fingered her hands lovingly. "By the way, I petitioned to combine the King and Queen's quarters. So you better get used to it soon." He laughed again as Kushina's jaw dropped. She dived under the covers again.

"I can't believe you," she moaned. "Hurry up and hand me my clothes, or I'm gonna run out of here before the three days are up."

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Minato got out of bed and picked up Kushina's robes, while pulling on his own. "I've got your robes. Now please come out of the bed?"

"No." Kushina snatched the robes from his hands and pulled them on under the bed. In a flash two hands grabbed her under the blanket. "Gyaah! What are you doing!" Flailing, she attacked the hands picking her out of the bed and into a very warm surface. "Minato, let go of me now!"  
"Calm down. You're strangely edgy. Are you okay?" Minato touched her forehead. "Are you sick? Should I call the servants? I can cut our time in here short, if needed."

"That's okay. I'm not sick. In fact," Kushina closed her eyes shut tight. Here it comes. "I have to tell you something. Something important."

Minato cocked his head to the side. "Well, what is it? What's so important that makes you so jumpy around me?" his voice took on a light humorous tone as he leapt onto the bed with her, placing her on his lap and wrapping them with a large blanket.

Kushina's heart thundered. Was this really the right time to do this? Right after the wedding night, as soon as they're awake? Perhaps she should wait until later? No. She shook her head inwardly. The longer she keeps it from Minato, the more betrayed he would feel. He deserved to know the truth.

Slowly, she turned to face him in his lap, her lips trembling, her hands on his chest. Minato furrowed his brows, perplexed at her anxiety.

Kushina opened her mouth. "Minato I- I've almost been-" she couldn't finish it. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. What was wrong with her? She had promised herself that this wouldn't get in the way of her actions, that she wouldn't let Hiashi have such control over her. Why was she so afraid? It was Minato, and he loved her, for a fact. He would understand, for sure.

Minato hugged her, keeping her close. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

Kushina steeled herself, then looked up into his eyes. "Minato, I've almost been raped." There, she said it.

The change in Minato was so gradual, that it would have almost been impossible to perceive it. But Kushina saw it. It was frightening; it sent another shiver up her spine. His hands on her hips tightened, his eyes grew colder, burning with a furious fire just beneath the azure irises. His lips thinned to a line, and his jaw tensed. The killer intent he was exuding was so tangible, so dark and thick, that it muffled her breath and nearly choked her. Namikaze Minato was beyond angry. Kushina was scared. This wasn't the sweet prince she came to love, it was the warrior king of the Fire Country.

Minato, his eyes two freezing, burning, paradoxical blue orbs, captured her own silver ones and pinned her there. "When?" his voice was low and quiet. He was deadly. Lethal.

She trembled, her hands shaking. Had it really been the right choice to tell him? "Just after I sent you my first letter," she stumbled out. "Right after I went back home."

Minato's expression didn't change. "By whom? Where?" When she didn't respond, he narrowed his eyes and roughly seized her wrists. "Tell me. Now."

Kushina was shaking. The image of Hiashi gripping her wrists was colliding with Minato's visage. She shook her head, forcing herself to remember that it was Minato, not Hiashi.

Minato, thinking that Kushina was shaking her head because she was refusing to tell him the truth, furiously burst out, his first real sign of anger. "Kushina, if you don't tell me now I'll-"

"By Hyuuga Hiashi, at his summer home at the borders." She shook again, too scared to even look at her husband in the eye. "I'm sorry," She shivered, leaning away from Minato's arms. "I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. I was stupid. I shouldn't have trusted him, like you said, I'm-"

"Shhh." Minato moved in closer and tucked her back into his arms. "I'm not blaming you for anything. You weren't raped, after all. It's alright."

"It's alright?" Kushina blinked, staring at the white cloth in front of her. Minato's robes.

"Well, technically it isn't alright," Minato stared at the walls across from him, squeezing his wife even more tightly. "I am so angry that I can go and rip him to shreds right now. I want to banish him, strip him of his properties, and maybe execute him, for molesting the queen."

"Minato-"

"But I won't." Minato shut his eyes, stressed. "I won't do it. Because I'm not so low as to stoop down to his level." He felt his hands tremble in protest and clenched a fist. After a few seconds, he felt a warm wetness spread from his shoulder to the nape of his neck. Kushina was crying. Minato was still furious. He wasn't going to do nothing. But for now, for the three days they'll stay in these rooms, he'll have none of it. Now was the time to calm his weeping wife, and show her just exactly how much he loves her.

He gently nudged Kushina to lift her face, her sweet features wet with tears. Bending over, he kissed her, firmly holding on to her waist and urging her closer, stroking her long hair. "It's alright, it's alright," he whispered into her ears as they broke apart for oxygen. "I love you, I love you. No matter what happens."

* * *

Nara Shikaku was generally a very patient person. He knew he was lazy. That was what made him patient. But he was also perceptive. So when he saw his king stride in after his three day long honeymoon into his office, sit down, and begin working, he knew something was wrong, right away.

Normally, Lord Namikaze -he has to call him that now- would have walked in with a smile, greet him happily, and ask him if he had a good morning. He'd just gotten married, so when he didn't greet him with thrice the jubilant smile he usually donned, Shikaku knew something was wrong.

Now, he was generally a very patient person. The king was his close friend, as and as a close friend, Shikaku was patiently waiting for him to disclose whatever matter that was troubling him. But it was getting around five hours since he first walked in, lunch had gone by already, and still he had not uttered a word. His patience was growing thin.

"Shikaku."

_Finally! _He thought. "Yes, your majesty?"

"I need the files on the Hyuuga noble family. Bring it to me, fast."

_So he's going to use me as a bellboy? Well isn't that great. _"As you wish." Some of his exasperated tone must have crept in, because Minato finally looked up.

"You need something?"

"Not at all." came the sarcastic reply.

Minato narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment. "Then go."

"Yessir," Shikaku mumbled, briskly walking out of the office. What the hell was up with Minato? Screw calling him Lord Namikaze, no one was going to read his mind.

"Shikaku," a warm voice reached his ears. Annoyed, he turned to face whoever that was bothering him, only to see the queen herself, a soft smile on her lips.

Immediately he swept her a bow. "Your majesty."

Kushina smiled at the Nara. "Is something wrong? You look upset. Is Minato in there?" She indicated the office with a flick of her eyes.

Shikaku sighed. "I'm just unhappy that Lord Namikaze is not speaking to me, my lady."

Kushina frowned. "I see. Well, I hate to bother your work. Good day." She gave him a brief nod and turned to the office.

Now Shikaku was really confused. What was going on?

* * *

"Hiashi," a grunt sounded from the other side of the dark room. Bright white eyes glared.

"Yes, father." Hiashi bowed his head low. From his side, his twin brother bowed in conjunction. "What is it you wish of me?"

"You are almost eighteen. It is time for you to take a bride."

Hiashi froze, just slightly. No one noticed his tension. "Yes father."

"You will marry Hiko, daughter of Hakoda. The ceremony will take place the moment you are of age. I expect you to step up to the position of Head of the clan and supply us with heirs."

Hiashi was expressionless. "Yes father."

"And they must be strong. Strong enough to finally show the world that the Hyuuga triumphs over the Uchiha."

"Yes father."

"And you will stay loyal to our clan, first and foremost."

"Yes father."

"Must you be as idiotic as your younger brother?" Hizase snapped. "Stop repeating the same damn thing over and over again. Either elaborate your responses or leave my sight at once."

"Yes father." Hizase looked pleased, then his face contorted in fury.

"You-" Hiashi simply stood and left the room, his brother trailing after him. Behind him he heard his father erupt in an abhorrent trail of angry curses.

"Hiashi-sama?" A soft voice from his left broke him out of his reprieve. It was his brother.

"Hizashi. I told you to not call me like that in private."

Hizashi sadly looked down. "I don't know about this arranged marriage, brother. I don't like it. Clearly your heart belongs to another."

"As if any other clan heir ever married out of love?" Hiashi retorted. "All the main branch marriages are arranged, Hizashi. You know that. And my heart? I don't have a heart. That's what everyone says."

"Since when did you care what other people say?" Hizashi whispered. "Brother, you shouldn't agree to this marriage. It's not right. You should be with the person you wish to be with."

"Hizashi," Hiashi quietly paused in his tracks. "There's no point. She's already taken." He could hear his brother's soft gasp. "It's better for me to just go along with this marriage. It's better for everybody."

He mustered a smile he only wore around his brother. "And they say Hyuuga Hiko is the sweetest woman in the entire Hyuuga clan. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Brother, I don't know..."

"You should go rest. I know father has been working you like a dog lately." Hiashi ushered his brother away to his room. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

"How can I not?" Hizashi whispered. "You haven't been yourself since you came back from your trip. And that was almost a year ago. Did something happen with Kushina-sama?"

Hiashi forced a smile. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Go rest."

After a few minutes more of convincing, his little brother finally left for his room. Once he was gone, Hiashi slowly let the fake smile slide off from his face. Everything was wrong. Nothing was fine. Kushina was married, and spent three days in that cursed room with the king...! Every time he thought of what that wretched king did with Kushina, it made him grit his teeth in hate. But he couldn't do anything for now. By now the king should know of what he had planned to do to Kushina. He had to lay low.

But once things got up and running? Then he wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back with this story. It's a little shorter than my usual chapters, but at least I updated? This is a buffer chapter to the upcoming conflict. Rising action, or something like that.

Did anyone know that Hakoda is also the name of Katara's father?

Please review, and also, check out my other new story, TEAM BADASS. It's not romance, so you guys might be disappointed, but it's my first shot at humor and I'd like a lot of constructive crticism.

Review, and thanks for reading!

-Hulk


	13. Upheaval

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

UPDATED: 11/23/10

Previously... (since it's been so long!)

_Nara Shikaku was generally a very patient person. He knew he was lazy. That was what made him patient. But he was also perceptive. So when he saw his king stride in after his three day long honeymoon into his office, sit down, and begin working, he knew something was wrong, right away. _

_...Hiashi slowly let the fake smile slide off from his face. Everything was wrong. Nothing was fine. Kushina was married, and spent three days in that cursed room with the king...! Every time he thought of what that wretched king did with Kushina, it made him grit his teeth in hate. But he couldn't do anything for now. By now the king should know of what he had planned to do to Kushina. He had to lay low._

_But once things got up and running? Then he wasn't going down without a fight._

* * *

"Shikaku," Minato didn't look up as he spoke, his brush flitting across his papers. "Are you done with your report?"

The lazy Nara looked up, and mentally sighed. "Yes, your majesty." He trudged over to the king's desk and handed him his report.

Minato didn't spare it a glance as he carelessly put it down by another stack of papers. "You may leave. It's late."

"Yes sir." Shikaku really didn't know what was up with Minato. It was over a week since he became all serious and dark. What was up.

"One more thing, fetch Jiraiya as you're leaving, will you? I need to speak with him for a second."

"But Jiraiya-sama is traveling-"

"I don't care."

_So you're not really dismissing me at all? _Shikaku sarcastically thought. Grumbling internally, he bowed and marched out of the king's office. He was going to resign after this. It was too much. It was annoying, irritating, and worrying. Minato was first, working too hard, and second, too dark and foreboding. If he wasn't going to talk about it with one of his best friends, then so be it. He was quitting. He had enough.

Shikaku ran outside the administration building and headed home. Jumping onto roofs he took note of how the moonlight was creating strange shadows on the palace grounds. Man was he glad he was part of the shinobi training corps as a teen. If he hadn't been part of the special military, then he'd have had to walk all ziggy zaggy around the palace to make his way out.

Too busy caught up in his thoughts, Shikaku wasn't paying attention to another dark figure coming from a corner.

Thud!

"Ouch," Shikaku stood up and dusted his pants off. His fall knocked out some of the shingles in the roof. Peering ahead, he looked for what he had run into. "Oh," Shikaku half grimaced, half frowned. "Orochimaru-san. Sorry about running into you. But what are you doing out here at this time of the night?"

"Shikaku. The same can be said for you." Orochimaru hissed quietly.

Shikaku glanced and saw the snake Sannin quickly shove something into his sleeve. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Orochimaru looked almost bored.

"...nothing."

"I'll see you later then." He was already gone.

Shikaku shook his head, trying to clear some of the fuzziness away. He needed to hurry. He had an errand to do, and for the life of him he was NOT going to go on foot. He was going to use a bird. If he got there quickly enough he might catch the last bird before it falls asleep. The bird caretakers cared more for the bird than the human, seriously!

* * *

Minato stretched and rubbed his neck. He sighed, knowing that everyone in the palace was wary of him. He knew he was acting like an ass, but he was just too uptight at the moment.

Blowing out the candles, he headed for his personal quarters, his guards following after him in a silent train.

From far away, he could see the faint light coming from his private rooms. He smiled. It was nice to know that his rooms wouldn't be cold and empty when he returned to it. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his guards, and went inside.

The soft glow of the candlelight danced on the table. Minato felt his gaze soften at the sight of his wife. Kushina, who had been reading by the window, felt the change in air and perked up, her face contorting into a beautiful smile at Minato. "Minato," she put her book down and got up, happy to see him. "You're here."

"I'm here," Minato chuckled and hugged her. "How was your day?"

"It was boring," Kushina complained. "I sat and oversaw palace functions all day. I can't wait till we actually get to helping the poor project. They say I can't get to any kind of community services until I have the situation here at the palace under hand."

Minato was puzzled. "Something up?"

Kushina nodded, her face darkening. "A few of our servants have been disappearing. There's been three so far. One errand boy, one kitchen girl, and one elder eunuch. I sent people to their homes, to see if they're at home or somewhere else, but apparently their families haven't seen their family members since a few days before the disappearance."

Minato frowned. Just what was going on? Was there a conspiracy involved? So early into his regime? "Since it's only three people so far, I suggest you don't worry too much about it. These things happen," He reached out and patted her hand, soothing her worries.

"I know. It's just perplexing. I don't think there's anything strange going on, but if more people start to disappear without a reason, then I'm undertaking serious investigation, with some help from the military. Will you allow that?" She knew she had no real power over the fighting forces.  
Minato leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Take the shinobi, if you have to. I don't mind."

Kushina nearly gasped. "The shinobi? Are you sure?" The shinobi were the elite forces, the best of the best, trained in every aspect of a warrior and an artist, training both martial and contemporary art. The finest department of the military, only dispatched in class one emergency situations. Nations all over the world feared Fire country because of Shinobi. They each tried to make their own secret division, but all failed, including her own country. It warmed her heart that Minato would think so highly of her.

"Yes I am. Do whatever you have to do. But hopefully the situation won't lead to that." Minato gently led her to the bed and sat down.

Kushina sighed and leaned against her husband's chest. "I hope so too."

The king nuzzled his wife's neck, feeling content for the moment. "Let's go to sleep. It's late. We can worry about these things tomorrow."

"Okay."

The lights were blown out, outer coverings put away, and soon, the couple was asleep.

...

In the middle of the night, an owl landed near the window, the tree branch trembling slightly under the weight. It's shiny eyes, reflecting the moon, cast a light into the room. Shinobi trained all his life, Minato opened his eyes, one arm instantly going to the scabbard of his sword near his headboard. By his side, Kushina too, opened her eyes, having been taught to be on guard at all times. She too reached for her sword.

Minato shifted imperceptibly and touched her arm. He would look into this. Relaxing, Kushina let go of her sword, but did not close her eyes. Minato nodded, then got out of the bed and leapt out the window. Landing without a sound, he scooted his back against the wall and listened.

There it was.

Taking off into a run, his feet not upsetting even a particle of dust on the ground, Minato jumped onto a roof and waited. There it was again. He pushed himself faster, his surroundings turning into a blur. In less than a second, he was down into a secluded alley and slamming the point of his sword into the brick wall, the sharpness of it sinking into the bricks, and he pushed the blade nearly parallel with the wall, effectively trapping the hooded figure. "Who are you?" Minato demanded. "Speak, before I slit your throat."

A low grizzle escaped his prisoner. He chuckled softly, letting out a breath. "So the child king is not so naive as everyone thinks, eh? Pretty ruthless, you are."

"If you remember any part of the war between Earth Country and Fire Country six years ago, then you'd know that I killed thousands of my enemies with this very blade, at the age of twelve," Minato growled, his face close to the man's. "Who are you? Are you from that very country, here to take vengeance? What are you after?"

"Kukuku, can't tell you that now, can I? You're pretty good, catching me. I suppose it's only obvious, the legendary Yellow Flash. Exalted even amongst the already exalted group of Shinobi! It was an honor meeting you, your highness." Dark smoke puffed out of his covered lips, and Minato ripped the mask from his face. Then he cursed. He was too late. The man had swallowed poison and killed himself.

But at least... Minato bent down and plucked the scroll from the man's hand. Putting it up to the moonlight, he saw that it was one of the classified scrolls of the investigation division. At least he saved the scroll.

Pulling his sword out of the wall, he sheathed it, heading for the nearest guard to pick up the dead body. A strange, nagging feeling was tugging at him. As much as he wanted to brush off that feeling as contempt at the guards' incompetence, he knew there could only have been a few people to catch that man. The man was clearly versed in the skills of a Shinobi! But there was only one country that practiced such things, and it was his own. Did this mean one of his own countrymen were plotting against the throne? Not too much of a surprise, was it? The first suspicions went to the Uchiha or the Hyuuga. No, the Uchiha were more suspicious. He hated the Hyuuga, because of Hiashi, but they were loyal to the nation.

No, he couldn't be making baseless accusations. He needed more clues. Somehow, there was a strange, mixed feeling that this didn't really have anything to do with clans..but how could he be sure?  
"Um, your majesty?" A timid voice broke him out of his reverie. It was one of the guards assigned to this area.

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?" Minato liked to be nice and smile at his subordinates/followers, even if he didn't have to, because of his rank. Even if he was going to lecture extensively at the captain of the guard for his poorly trained guards.

"The body has been recovered sir. Would you like us to send it to the morgue?"

"Yes. And summon Tsunade to look over it. I want a full report on the body autopsy by the end of the week, a month at the latest. After that, I want you to fetch your commander and have him sent to my throne room. Have someone fix up that hole in the wall too."

"Yes sir."

"What time is it?"

"It's five, sir."

Damn, the sun was rising in an hour or so. He just missed all his sleep! "You may go."

"Thank you sir."

Tucking his hands into his long sleeves, Minato walked the rest of the way to his quarters, enjoying the brisk morning air. He didn't really drink anything other than tea and water, but maybe he could try that substance called 'coffee' sent from Grass, a Fire Country territory. Shikaku said it was terrific for staying awake.

Speaking of Shikaku, where was that idiot? Mrs. Nara usually had the lazy guy up before sunrise and running laps around the palace. Shrugging, Minato stepped into his rooms, finding Kushina up and dressed. Her searching eyes made him smile reassuringly. "Nothing too big of a deal. An infiltrator, but nothing more. You don't need to worry."

She calmed and smiled, nodding. "You didn't get any sleep."

"I'm fine. I'll just nap during the council meeting," Minato joked. "Or better yet, I'll fall asleep in the middle of the delegation meeting at my throne. The looks on their face would be priceless."

"Don't," Kushina gently admonished him. "I don't want any bad talk about you in the elemental nations until you solidly establish your infrastructure. It might trigger a war when you're still fresh on the throne."

Minato grabbed her and kissed her. Breaking apart, he grinned. "Since when was my wife such a stickler for the rules? Where did she go?"

"I'm right here," Kushina blushed. "Go put some proper clothes on."

"Yes, yes."

"Meanwhile, I am heading off to the servants' headquarters. I need to oversee the delegation lodgings."

"Will you be there at the meeting?"

"Do you want me to?" Kushina felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Minato looked so serious all of a sudden.

"Yes."

"Then I'll be there."

Minato felt his smile split his face. "Great! See you later." He hugged her tight and watched her walk out the screen doors. How Kushina still made him feel so giddy over just a few words, he didn't know. But now it was time for him to get to work. Being a king was so tiresome.

In a short while he was at his office, his train of servants and guards positioning themselves at the door. Minato frowned. "Where's Shikaku? He's usually here before I am." He asked the guard at the door.

"I do not know, your majesty. He wasn't here since yesterday, after you left."

"...I see." _Shikaku didn't go fetch Jiraiya on foot, did he? I know I've been making him irritated for the last few days, but he's not that annoyed at me, right? He's too lazy to go that distance anyway. _Minato turned to one of his servants and motioned him closer. "Send word to the Nara household. Ask for Shikaku, find out what's happening."

"Yes, my lord."

Unhappy now that he has to do all the paperwork by himself, he stalked up to his desk and picked up a sheet of paper on top of the large stack. Plumbing issues? Why was something like this coming to him? These things were supposed to be sent to the palace worker headquarters, where Kushina's people would take care of them. He handled state matters, for goodness' sake!

Grumbling under his breath, he picked up the next sheet of paper. Termite problem in the west wing? Again, not his problem.

Just where is Shikaku? He's the one to sort through all this! "Anyone find out what happened to Shikaku yet?"

A voice carried over from the other side of the screen. "Not yet sire."

"Where is that guy?" Minato muttered. "Wait, do you know if a bird has been sent for Jiraiya?"

"Hai. According to the royal caretakers, Nara Shikaku-sama came to the bird tower yesterday at night to send a message to Jiraiya-sama, at your request."

"Hmm, so he didn't go on foot? He's still here somewhere then." Minato said to himself as he separated the pile of paperwork into state matters and palace affairs.

"Your majesty, it appears that Shikaku has not returned home last night. The Nara clan head is asking for you about the whereabouts of his son. What should I reply, sir?"

Minato froze.

Shikaku...not home? What...how..?

"Search the palace. See if he's here. Dispatch the guards, order them to be on the lookout for Nara Shikaku. Now." He set down his brush and got up off his desk. "As for the Nara clan head, ask him to attend the delegation meeting in two hours. If his son is not found by then, tell him I will take matters into my own hands."  
"Yes sir."

Minato felt that ominous, sinking feeling return to him. Shikaku was probably fine, most likely sleeping somewhere in the castle, too lazy to go home.

He leaned forward, balancing his weight with his palms on the desk. Nothing's wrong with Shikaku, right..?

Somehow, he didn't feel so sure.

* * *

"My Queen, this is the list of attendance you asked me to bring over." The head maid, an elderly woman like Sano brought her a large, fat scroll. "I have already compared the list with the official registry and the sick leave and determined the missing members."

"Any more missing from yesterday?"

"..Yes, unfortunately."

"What?" Kushina was up on her feet, her robes billowing. "More people didn't turn in for work? Did you send guards to their homes? What's wrong?"

"It is the same case as last time. They have not returned home for a few days."

"...That..is strange.." Kushina fell back onto her chair and put her chin in her hands. "It's not strike, I don't think; more like they just disappeared off the face of the Earth." She bit her lip, then asked, "Do you have any idea what happened to them?

"I personally don't know what to say. This is the first time anything like this occurred."

Kushina groaned internally. Great. Just great. "How many?"

"Including the missing people from yesterday, there is now a total of seven people missing."

"Seven..of different ages, jobs, and genders?"

"Yes, your majesty." The maidservant looked unsure, if not a bit frightened. "What should we do?"

Kushina rubbed her forehead, in thought. "Don't make a big deal of it. Don't let anyone know of the disappearances. Make sure no one talks of this. Take a general census of the palace workers once at breakfast, once at noon, and once at dinner, and make sure to have them sign out at the end of the day, whether they are returning home or staying for the night."

"Yes ma'am. What of the king?"

"The king already knows of the disappearances. For now, keep a low profile and don't let any word of this reach anyone else. I want you to continue the search discreetly and bring me a report of each of the missing people's identities, last time they were seen, their families and their backgrounds. Everything, including their medical records. Tell Tsunade it's an official order from me, understand?"

"Hai." The maid left the room.

Needing a break, Kushina walked outside the doors and stood on the ledge, feeling the cool morning air tickle her cheek. Breakfast was in a couple of hours. She was hungry, but she didn't let that faze her train of thought.

Seven people. Seven people missing under her watch. Seven people gone in the first few weeks of her installation as queen. Was she even doing a good job? All her life she imagined that the former queen would be there for her, to guide her step by step through the role of queen, but now that her mother-in-law was touring the country before her last moments, it was all up to her to take the reins herself.

Still she wished a close friend was with her. Sano was back in Whirlpool, clearing up some official business before coming back here. All her girlfriends, acquaintances, family members, Rawaka...everyone was back in Whirlpool. She missed them so much.

Sure, she had friends here, but not anyone she could connect on a personal level. She had Minato, but that was it. At least many of her maidservants and eunuchs were loyal to her dearly. She had hoped Hiashi would be that friend...

The past is the past. She knew she would never stand in the same space as Hiashi and call him so casually by his name ever again.

Sighing, Kushina sat back down and picked up some forms from her desk. Tax management? What was state stuff doing here?

* * *

_The next day.._

"He's still not found?" Minato glared at the captain of the guard who had come to report to him. "What is going on? Report, Captain!"

"Sir, that is..um..Shikaku-sama cannot be found anywhere in the palace, or the woods! He is not at home, nor is he in the capital district. We think he's either gone somewhere without telling anyone or kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Shikaku is the current Jounin commander of the Shinobi. There's no way he's kidnapped." Minato paced, worried. "You, Captain, have not been doing the best job with the guards, I'm assuming. Did you hear that there was an intruder in the palace last night? I was the one to apprehend him. Do you hear? Me, not the guards. Why is it that I, Lord of this nation, am the one to capture a measly infiltrator? Could you answer that, Captain?" Then a sudden thought struck him.

Cutting off the poor sweating man who was about to answer, Minato scribbled something down on a scroll and bound it. "Take this to the queen. Don't let anyone other than her read it. I will speak with you later about the lack of discipline in your guards, Captain."

"Yes your highness," relieved, the man sped out the door.

Minato put his head in his hands. He knew the captain was a good man, honorable, and loyal. He never neglected his duties once. Minato knew it wasn't fair that he was yelling at the man for not being able to detect a Shinobi-level intruder. It was unfair and impossible.

One lead he had was that Shikaku's disappearance might somehow have something to do with the missing personnel in the palace. It was a crazy thought, but who knew?

"Your majesty!" A hurried voice panted just outside the screen door. "I have news from Tsunade-sama."

"Enter," he reached for the scroll the little girl had in her hand and practically flew through the words. "Is this..is this true?" he disbelievingly watched the girl.

The girl bowed. "Yes sir! I am Shizune, Tsunade-sama's apprentice! She tells me that everything written here is the complete truth!"

Minato reread the scroll. The facts seemed to blare out at him like a loud horn. "I understand. Tell her that her request for extended research is granted. I'll lengthen it to a month and a half, at the earliest. Two months at the latest. Still, a quick analysis is much preferred."

"Thank you sir!" And the little girl was out the door before Minato could dismiss her. Her spirit made him smirk. She didn't have much eye for protocol, but she was a polite little thing. He could tell why Tsunade would take such a young girl under her wing.

Just as she ran out, the captain of the guard ran in, with a reply from Kushina. Unrolling the scroll, he read her reply, and smirked. He was right on. However, this called for some drastic measures.

But anyway, this proved almost everything. "Call for Sarutobi, the Aburame Clan head, and the commander-general of the royal army." From the other side of the screen he heard his servants sprinting into action.

He wouldn't dream of doing something of this scale if it was any other situation. But his instincts told him there's more than what meets the eye. His instincts had saved him many times, and he would trust it today.

"Sir, the commander-general, the prime minister, and the head of the Investigation department is here."

"Let them in."

The three walked in, stately and dignified, proof of their status and power. They bowed. "Your majesty."

"I will skip the pleasantries. This has been kept secret, but lately, there has been some disappearances of our palace personnel. Ranging from all sexes, all ages, all occupations."

The commander-general stepped forward. "I have heard of this, my Lord. What of it requires our presence?"

Minato took a deep breath. "Nara Shikaku is missing."

Sarutobi spoke this time. His wise eyes filled with anxious worry. "Nara Shikaku? The Jounin-commander and royal secretary?"

Minato smiled wryly. "The very one. He's been missing since late night two days ago. The guards have been scouring the palace and the capital for a trace of him, and he's still not found. What's more, a day ago, I have apprehended an intruder into the palace-"  
"Which is the corpse Tsunade-sama is studying now?" The Aburame spoke up.

"Yes. According to her current evaluation," Minato held up the scroll sent by her. "The man I captured was already dead, for a few weeks."

"What?" Sarutobi shook his head. "But I heard you even conversed with the intruder before he committed suicide. Didn't your majesty personally tell us yesterday during the delegation meeting that the man swallowed poison?"

Minato nodded gravely. "I did."

"Then how-"

"My only theory, -and Tsunade's, as of now- is that someone had been controlling the man's corpse from far away, to provide a distraction, to-"

"To capture Nara Shikaku," the Aburame head finished.

Minato nodded once. "Which is the reason why I have called the three of you. Commander-general, I have called you to let you know that you and your troops are to do nothing."

"Nothing?" The general, a normally hotheaded man, burst. "How can I stand by and do nothing when our palace family is being whisked away by some strange being? Tell me to die instead, my Lord!"

"The guards have already done everything to search for the missing people. And they have found nothing. That, and the fact that Nara Shikaku might be involved with this 'missing people' fiasco, and the fact that he is a Jounin-commander, leads me to believe that regular soldiers are not the right people for the job." Minato fixed his cold blue eyes on Sarutobi and Aburame. "That's why you two are here.

"With the ascension of the throne, whoever's king is immediately head of the special elite division. But since I am not fit to run around looking for some twenty people gone missing, the two of you, co-second in command of the special elite, are to lead the investigation.

"Sarutobi, you are also Prime Minister. You have vast political connections. Aburame, you are the head of the Investigation department already. I trust you won't fail me."

Minato crossed his fingers. The four men straightened. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shiko Aburame, I hereby order you to take command of the elite forces and to discreetly continue the investigation of the missing personnel. Call the elite division to mobilize," Minato's glare pierced them all. His kinglike demeanor caused everyone to stiffen their back and uphold his order.

With a cold gaze, Minato ended his words, the meaning of it smothering, shocking everyone in the room.

"I hereby authorize the use of Shinobi."

* * *

Twenty blocks away, Shikaku sat in a dark room, bound and gagged, unable to see anything. His voice was muffled by the offending cloth in his mouth, and he couldn't smell or touch anything other than the cold dirt floor.

Whoever did this to him was skilled, for sure. He, the Jounin-commander of the elite forces, Shinobi, was unable to do the binds around him, which meant that his attacker was more skilled than he is.

That left only a few options. There was no other force outside of Fire that was stronger, better trained, and better educated that the Shinobi. His kidnapper was also a shinobi, no doubt.

Someone stronger than him? That cut down more than half of his list. He wasn't a braggart, but he could clearly think of only around twelve people in the entire Fire country that may be stronger than he was. Out of that twelve he immediately cut out Minato, Jiraiya, and Kushina. More reasoning told him that Sarutobi and Tsunade were also out of the list.

Then who? Who had the cahones big enough to do this? What was their purpose?

Another tug at his bindings told him they weren't going to budge. He'd already felt the entire place by rolling around, and so far, it seemed he wasn't going to escape just yet. He sat and let his brains start to do the work, the clockworks turning.

Suddenly, a sharp zing cut through the air, and being bound, Shikaku couldn't move out of the way quickly enough. The sharp blade tore through his clothes and skin and lodged deep inside his shoulder blade.

"My my, Shikaku, you truly are a seasoned member of the Shinobi. Very admirable conduct."

Shikaku turned towards the sound of the voice. He hadn't detected anyone in the room with him, nor did he feel anyone open or close a door! "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know yet. For now," the stranger reached over and plucked the blade from Shikaku's back, making sure to drag it across the bone. Shikaku didn't even flinch. "...let's have some fun, shall we?"

…

No sound escaped Shikaku's throat. His face refused to show any kind of emotion. Battered, torn, and bleeding intensively, he refused to utter a single moan. A single grimace.

Another sharp pain entered his lower left thigh. He wouldn't let anyone have the satisfaction of knowing they hurt him. With an iron will he held firm. He may be lazy, but he was a Shinobi! Loyal and strong till the end.

No screaming. None at all.

* * *

Hello guys. It's been awhile since I uploaded this story, huh? I was so engrossed in my other story that I completely forgot about this one!

Well, thanks to a pm'er who asked me to update, I updated. But mark my words, I will not update simply because you ask me to update. I'm a pretty disciplined person, so I don't need any reminders most of the time, but I really do tend to gravitate towards the fic that has the most reviews.

So if you want me to focus on this story more, then review more. I heard that reviewing is awkward for some of you, and while I cannot understand just how it's awkward in any way (I'm sorry! I'm not trying to be an asshole!), I'm pretty sure reviewing isn't going to be the most embarrassing thing you'll ever do in your life.

This isn't just for me, but it's for every writer out there: people spend quality time on these stories. Or at least most people do. The least you can do is show appreciation through the simplest way: review.

And sorry, I don't mean to offend anyone, I really don't! But I personally find PMs more awkward than reviews:( sorry...

Hope you liked the chapter!

-Hulk


	14. Conflicts

UPDATED: 10/1/11

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit off of this fic.

Previously...

_Minato crossed his fingers. The four men straightened. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shiko Aburame, I hereby order you to take command of the elite forces and to discreetly continue the investigation of the missing personnel. Call the elite division to mobilize," Minato's glare pierced them all. His kinglike demeanor caused everyone to stiffen their back and uphold his order._

_With a cold gaze, Minato ended his words, the meaning of it smothering, shocking everyone in the room._

_"I hereby authorize the use of Shinobi."_

* * *

"Still no leads?" Minato bit his lip to prevent himself from cursing.

"None yet, I'm afraid. We have some of our best trackers working on it, my lord." A member of the Inuzuka clan stood bravely in front of the young, furious ruler.

"And Jiraiya?" Minato raised a cold eyebrow. "Any time soon? It's been three days already, plenty of time to get back. If he doesn't walk through the palace gates by sundown, I want him thrown in prison until I find the time for him. I won't have this matter taken lightly. If he's late then it's because he's distracted. Don't let him get away."

"Yes sir." With that the shinobi left, leaving Minato to wallow in his own anger. Things were not going too well. Kushina reported a total number of 15 people missing, Shikaku included. Shikaku was a most valuable member of the palace. He was jounin-commander and royal secretary, he knew all the nooks and crannies of the government and royal palace.

Minato was more angry than he had ever been in his life. His fury bubbled in his blood and made him want to lash out with his sword, spill blood.

But whose blood? Who was his target? Who was the one behind all these attacks? If only he had more freedom to go and research on his own.

A knock at the door. Minato brushed the vestiges of violent carnage from his mind. "Enter."

It was Jiraiya. "Hmph," Minato crossed his fingers, irritated now that the man was here. "Looks like you finally decided to show up. What the hell were you doing?"

To his credit, Jiraiya managed to look contrite. "I was researching."

"Researching, as if," Minato narrowed his eyes at the white haired sage. "I'll have you thrown in jail for the rest of your miserable perverted life if you can't handle your priorities. I won't be so lenient next time."

"I really was researching," Jiraiya protested. "The moment I received word of these kidnappings I did some outside research from beyond the palace. Not everything goes inside the castle you know."

Minato's interest piqued, though he didn't show it. Keeping his icy mask on, he asked, "Did you find anything?"

Jiraiya coughed. "Well, I did find a few leads, but they were mostly false ones, designed to throw the pursuer off track. But other than that, I did find this." He reached into the lapels of his robe and pulled out a green pocket coin purse. Embroidered on it was the Nara clan's insignia. Minato recognized it instantly. It was Shikaku's.

"Where did you find that?" Minato reached out and took it from his teacher. Turning the pouch around in his palm, he noted the faint smell of dust and dirt clinging to the finely woven threads. He looked up questioningly. What did this mean? It was a small clue, but it was all they had at the moment. Dust and dirt...

"It's somewhere with no paved roads or wooden floors, that much is obvious. The capital's streets are all paved with rock. So are the other 16 big cities. A cellar, maybe?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Thankfully cellars are not all too common around here. We don't really keep things underground, usually in separate huts or like that. Our climate isn't too bad. I found this off to the side of the main road heaing down from the palace gates, in the intersection of one of the smaller streets west..." he trailed off. "Unless this is another trap, there's a high possibility the kidnapper is somewhere on that side of the country. The question is, what is their purpose?"

Minato glared. "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya shot him a look. "Purpose. Do they want Shikaku as a ransom? Or do they want his intelligence? Do they want him because of personal grudges? Do they want to keep him? Kill him? Send him back? Hold on to him temporarily?"

"If they want to keep or kill him the culprits would have already escaped out of the capital and into the country." Minato tiredly rubbed his forehead. "If they have the skills of a shinobi, then I wouldn't doubt that during these times of chaos, they would have taken the advantage and escaped out the border."

"Which makes this issue much more tricky, yes." Jiraiya concluded.

A few moments of silence, then Minato slammed his fist down onto his table. "We can't just give up! We need to find him. It's my fault he's in this mess."

"Calm down. You're the king. Keep a cool head and think things through." Jiraiya advised. "We can't do anything now. There's too little evidence. All we can do is wait and see what happens next."

"And watch my household continue to disappear? They are my people."

"Then make your own move. You already moved the shinobi. I bet this was a bold move that the opponent didn't expect you to make so soon. You have more resources than the enemy. Shinobi are secretive people. Pull aside a few you can trust, give them their own secret missions, then announce a few public decrees to see how how our kidnapper responds."

Minato thought, then nodded. "Thank you Jiraiya. You can go now. Tsunade will probably want to see you."

"To beat me up again," Jiraiya mumbled before he nodded to Minato and left the room.

Minato let out a breath. Make a few public decrees? Like what? He didn't really know, didn't understand. This person who stole his friend was skilled and experienced. He felt like a little baby compared to the criminal. What could he do?

After a few minutes, an idea came to him.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku, heir to the Uchiha nobles, was a few years older than the king. He was usually known for his stoic demeanor, and most people didn't dare cross him, knowing the full extent of the Uchiha's influence in the country. Within the last five to ten years, Fire nation had been slowly absorbing the war torn neighboring countries in a show of generosity and altruism. Taking in refugees, providing food, shelter, clothing and healthcare to the allied nations. The Uchiha were at the forefront of it all.

Although they had no true care for the people outside their clan, they were loyal to their country, or at least, what they believed to be the best for their country. They were loyal to their beliefs, their ideals. And for the most part, their ideals were justified. They encouraged growth in the economy with their vast wealth, promoted art and trade and commerce, and were the leading members of the secret Shinobi military unit. As they believed an international good image was necessary for Fire country's well being, they actively pushed forth various propaganda and regulations to spur the rescue activities onward.

But they really didn't care.

The heir to the Uchiha, a twenty three year old young man, Uchiha Fugaku, like so many of his clan, had a hidden agenda.

As a Shinobi, he trained frequently, and often took up civil positions to hide his secret status. While all Shinobi held only respect and absolute loyalty to Fire country, if there was one thing the Uchiha promoted, but didn't actually practice themselves, it was that near fanatic loyalty towards their country, and in effect, their loyalty to their king. Which was why despite having the capacity to be extremely capable Shinobi, most of them refrained from joining the secret division. The few that did, however, were highly successful and proved their worth as commanding leaders.  
Uchiha Fugaku was different from the rest of his clansmen. No one knew, not even his lover of two years, Mikoto. But he was so significantly, monumentally different from everyone that most people wouldn't even believe the truth even if they witnessed it with their own eyes.

This particular Uchiha was currently creeping down a dark corridor, deep underground. Approaching soundlessly and carefully, he poked his head through a fork in the corridor and examined his dark surroundings. Sensing no life form, he slipped into the fork and felt along the walls with his fingertips. Upon coming to find a doorframe, he gently probed his senses outward, searching for traps and humans. Finding none, he quietly slipped inside.

Once inside the dark room, the Uchiha found switches lining the sides of the wooden frames. Quickly locking the door, he pulled out a small flashlight and flashed it quickly along the row of switches, sharingan ablaze to remember the tiniest of details in a swift glance. Finding one that read: containers, he flicked it on.

The room shone with soft green light as the thousands of containers plugged in somewhere along the walls lit up, eerie pieces of flesh floating in thick preservation liquid. Little heads of decapitated babies floated lazily in one of the larger containers, bumping gently into the glass once in a while. Small plump hands, tiny little feet, bodies with no arms and legs and heads, bits of bone, muscle tissue and from what he could see, gallons and gallons and gallons of blood.

"I see you've found my laboratory," a voice broke the silence. The Uchiha nodded. The other man's brightly colored eyes met the blazing red ones. "Well then, shall I show you some of my more..interesting discoveries? I am indebted to the Uchiha, after all."

Fugaku nodded, emotionless. "The Uchiha have high hopes in this project. It may revolutionize Fire country's military strength. Of course, the deal is that we get first claim in this research experiment."

The man's eyes -he was quite tall- blazed with a near mocking politeness. "Of course. Anything for my dear sponsors. I would never have gotten this far without the Uchiha clan's funding."

"Yes. About your...discoveries, are there any successes?"

It was too dark to see the man grimace, but showed through his tone, nonetheless. "Unfortunately, it doesn't seem likely we're going to be implanting these in people anytime soon. There's only been one success so far."

_One out of two thousand? _That was a bit steep. "One success?"

"Yes. It seems little children are more compatible than adults, with babies often being too weak to handle the experimentation. This one success was from an infant, almost a toddler."

Fugaku nodded. Though it couldn't be seen. "That's good enough. Continue with the project."

The eyes curved up in a mad glint. "Why thank ya."

* * *

Hiashi was standing outside his balcony, staring at the sunset as his fiancee, Hiko stood dutifully by his side. The fiery color reminded him of Kushina. Her hair was that exact same color of red with bronzed gold tint. He saw her often enough, mostly while walking from one courtyard to the next. She was always dressed in tasteful, beautiful robes with careful embroidery. He'd always admired that about her. Raised and reared to be a perfectionist in an overly perfectionist clan, he found beauty in perfect things, like circles. Kushina was perfect. She had everything any man could hope for in an honorable woman. Class, education, strength, beauty, and sweet personality. His wife to be, Hiko, was a dutiful, dignified woman, but she literally paled against the vibrancy that was the Queen.

As hard as he tried to be, he supposed the terrifying, despicable facade didn't suit him at all. He tried that already, with immense resolve and premeditation, in his summer home with Kushina. He regretted it to a degree. All it did was push him away further from her. But since the king -he resisted the urge to sneer- would probably have kept her away at all costs, he really didn't lose anything.

But one thing he did hate was that he had lost his dignity, even if just for a short moment. He had tried to violate her, abandoning all his prestige and high social standing to behave like some pig on the streets. It wasn't seemly, he decided. It was a gross action. If there was ever another chance to approach Kushina again, he would behave with the highest mode of propriety.

Speaking of being honorable, there was the question of his wife. Sure, he planned to possess Kushina some way or another in the future, but to do so while already having a wife himself didn't sit with him morally.

So he spoke, not looking at Hiko. "You do realize that I do not love you, nor will I ever will." Best to break it to her first, before having her find out later.

To his surprise -not that he showed much on his stern face- and a bit of satisfaction, Hiko merely bowed her head and spoke softly. "I do not ask for love, Hiashi-sama. I understand that love is a hard thing to come by in an arranged marriage. I don't wish to pressure you."

Hiashi was glad his future wife was soft-spoken. He hated loud people, the only exception being the Queen. He had no love for his soon to be wife, but he would treat her as a good husband would. "I promise to treat you well."

Hiko was quiet, then replied, "...I know."

Feeling the conversation was well over, Hiashi strode back into his room, intent on finding his brother. Hyuuga Hiko watched him walk away, tears gathering in her white eyes. She stared at the retreating figure of her long unrequited love she had so hoped fate would bring to her. It seemed fate was cruel, as always. Doing things halfway was more painful than not doing anything at all.

* * *

Minato stood in front of his desk, looking over piles of paper he'd asked for from the police department. It was strange. He'd had the sudden thought that perhaps it wasn't just his household disappearing, so he'd called for all the records and notices from the people to the Uchiha Police Force, but it seemed nothing was wrong. It was strange. What was going on? What really caught his suspicion was that sometimes a few details seemed too innocent, innocuous, as if things were happening too smoothly throughout the rest of the country.

Then again, he was only looking at the capital city, and Fire country was large. Maybe once he had a look through all the rest of the records, he'd find the criminal and kidnapping incidents that frequented some of the lesser districts of the country. He knew much about it, especially since he and Kushina had worked extensively together with the CIII (Criminal Investigative Interrogation Intelligence Team) to find methods in effectively reducing the number of criminals. It had included quite a few complex bits of psychology and terminology that even he hadn't been able to cover in his rather extensive education. Shibi's speech was so confusing he eventually left the matter in a happy Kushina's hands, who finally found someone that agreed with her and disagreed with him.

After a few more hours of flipping through the pages, a knock sounded on his door. Minato waved a hand at the guard standing next to the door to let the person in.

It was an ANBU. An elite force. A secret division within the secret division Shinobi that answered only to him, the king. Not Sarutobi or any of the commanders. Minato looked at the guard beside his door. Understanding that it wasn't his place, the guard left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

"Report."

This ANBU had yellow markings on his mask, and donned a gray cloak over his uniform. He knelt down at the king's feet, proper procedure in all Shinobi. "My lord, my men have apprehended the man. He was attempting to grab a maid who was just leaving the palace for home. He blended into the marketplace and tried to pull her into an alley when we took him down. He is currently at CIII headquarters."

Minato nodded briskly. "Excellent. Continue your watch over the people. How many operatives do we have on hand?"

"So far there are 129 ANBU black ops, sir. Twenty of them are stationed around the palace, another twenty in the capital, and the rest I've sent to monitor the rest of the country. There's ten others left here for your safety."

"Send the rest of the ten out, I'll be fine." Minato spoke tersely. "We need to put a stop to this situation as soon as possible. The problem's not too big on the surface, but I have a feeling there is more than what's being let on. A plot of this scale to escape our notices for so long could only mean organization for a purpose."

The mask jerked slightly. "...a conspiracy?"

Minato's cold blue eyes stared ahead, his face smooth and blank. "That's a possibility. Any way, to attack or kidnap the king's vassals can only mean treason. Keep your eyes open and your ears attentive."

"Yes, my lord."

Minato remained looking calm, but inside he was a worried, angry, frustrated mess. He feared for his family, his friends, and mentors. How could he continue on without them? Shikaku was already taken from him. With luck they would be able to retrieve him safe and alive. If this was an external instigation from the other countries, he just as well painted a fat red bull's eye on their backs just for associating with them. What's more...Kushina was in danger. From external and internal enemies.

He felt his mask breaking at the thought of Kushina. His wife, being a direct descendant of the ancient Uzumaki clan, had inherited their clan's characteristic powerful body and strong life force. Fire country had long coveted the longevity that flowed through their veins, seeking a hint of immortality for themselves. There were plenty of ambitious people in Fire who would do anything for a taste of Kushina's long life. Other countries wouldn't dare, at least not yet, when their own copies of Fire's Shinobi still couldn't hold a candle to his. But that didn't eliminate them from the list of suspects.

He took in a breath and recomposed himself. "...Spare a few ANBU and guard the queen," he said softly. He steeled himself and spoke louder. "You may leave."

"Yes sir." With this last word, the man was gone.

Minato ran his fingers through his hair, an icy cold anger spreading through the fibers of his muscles and to the tips of his gold hair. He had far better resources, finances, and manpower at his beck and call. Whoever this was (or if it even was just one person), was going to get caught soon. It was just too bad he couldn't go out there and find things out for himself. He rather missed the old days, when all he had to do was grab a kunai and slash it through the neck of an enemy...

No one, was getting away from this.

* * *

Rubbing his stiff neck, Minato retired to his quarters for a long, relaxing bath. One of the things he loved about being king was that his rather extensive quarters had a special, pool-sized bath with natural hot spring water piping up the tiled surface. Also equipped with three headed showers and a sauna, his bathing area was an absolute relaxer. Spending an hour in his bath gave him more incentive to further promote international trade than to see the mounds of profit sitting in his treasury (the three headed shower had been invented by the Water country. Also, as Fire's silk and jade and gold products were the best quality anyone could find anywhere, they were usually paid for with more gold, and there was something extremely satisfying to see gold nuggets tumbling into his many treasure rooms... but the bath was better).

Undressing and throwing his clothes to the side, he stepped into the shower. Rinsing off the sweat and dust of the day, Minato stepped into the huge bath, the water coming up to his torso. Wading over to the far end, he sat down onto the built in seat.

"You're tired." A soft voice. His favorite voice. He looked up and saw his wonderful, beautiful wife in a thin under robe.

"Getting in?"  
"Yes," with that she slipped off her shift and walked over to the shower. His eyes lingered on her slender form. Once she was done, she wrapped a thin towel underneath her arms before getting out and into the bath.

Minato frowned. He quickly quelled the urge to groan. Yes, he was still a teenager, but he was also a faithful, loving husband, not some sort of wildly physical boyfriend in teen passion. Moreover, he was king, and kings treated their queens with respect.

Either way, he couldn't help but glide over to her side and pull her into his arms. Damn, did she really have to wear that towel? It was more provocative on than it was off. Jiraiya always said less was better, and he was seeing only a bit of her skin right now..._**don'tthinkdon'tthinkdon'tthink**_..

"Minato?" He looked down to see her pearly gray eyes looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you having a hard time? I think I sensed ANBU today."

He chuckled. "You sensed them lurking around? Good for you. They're trained so that no one can really detect them. It's impressive you managed to."

She huffed. "I think I was trained well enough." That was true, but not entirely. Yes, Kushina had been trained by the best swordsmen, and was a master wielder of the sword herself. However, Shinobi were different. From the moment they could read walk and take care of themselves they were put through intense, harsh training focused on espionage, spying, assassination, combat, and survival. They were on another league. Minato himself stood at the top of the Shinobi, not simply because of his kingship but because of his strength.

He really didn't want to keep arguing his point, especially when she was going to find things out on her own after a few years in the castle. Besides, it felt nice to have her wet hair tickling his chest.

Kushina frowned, then sighed. She knew he was kind, and sensitive. But she still couldn't help but feel discouraged. To think the palace was still running under her command, instead of the mounds of burnt ashes it should be due to the horrible person that was her. He was working so hard, but she couldn't do anything right. She had no real strength. Her people were disappearing under her eyes and no matter what she did or thought of, none of it seemed to work. She had always fought against prejudice towards women. Whirlpool and Fire had no sexist beliefs against women, being power and talent oriented and seeing potential in everyone, regardless of gender. But other countries, other superpowers that could contend against the powerful Fire country, such as Earth country and Wind country, had severe rules on women's place in society. Whirlpool, not being a superpower had been influenced by the superpowers that surrounded them from all sides. Water country had mixed feelings about women. They didn't believe in women rulers but they didn't demean females.

When she was a child, she had been shocked and outraged at how other women were treated in other lands. Even Whirlpool had yet to see a female leader. So she had aspired to become Queen in her own right, even if it meant taking the place of her beloved brother, to show the rest of the world that a woman could be qualified over a man, but...

Looking at how things were going now, perhaps...maybe it was a good thing she didn't follow through with her childish dreams. She was so incapable, so inept. She was managing so far thanks to her experienced maids and Sano, but without them, she lacked knowledge and skill and wisdom.

But on the other hand, Minato, having just taken official kingship, already garnered respect from the other rulers of the Elemental Nations, had a strong, powerful army, and was respected by his people. He somehow managed to run state matters and civil matters at the same time, while she couldn't even handle running charity programs and palace affairs.

Maybe women did belong under men.

* * *

Early next day morning, two more went missing.

This time, it wasn't members of the palace. It was a little baby girl from a humble citizen's farm at the border of the capital. Another was a little boy who had just started crawling. Both were taken without a trace. There were no scents, no fingerprints, no remaining Chakra bits around the area, nothing.

* * *

AN: SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! I'll UPDATE SOON AGAIN! I JUST NEED TO UPDATE MY OTHER TWO STORIES (WHICH WILL BE DONE VERY VERY VERY SOON) AND THEN I'LL COME BACK AND FINISH THIS STORY. HEHEHE, I MISSED YOU GUYS!

REVIEW! (and I'll work even harder to update quickly!)


End file.
